Right Where I Belong
by krut09
Summary: Kagome's parents are killed and she is deeply depressed, but what happens when Inuyasha gives her some tough love? They finally realize their feelings for one another! But is life really that easy? InuXKag Read and Review!
1. A New Life and A New Beginning

Chapter 1 A New Life and A New Beginning 

Lord Inu No Taisho was so worried and scared as his mate was in the birthing room with the doctor. He could hear her moaning and crying in pain as she was giving birth to his son. He hated hearing her in pain. That was the last thing he ever wanted. The doctor then exited the birthing room and walked over to the pacing dog demon.

"Lord Inu No Taisho, congratulations! It's a boy!" The doctor told him. "Lady Izayoi did wonderfully! She and the baby are doing just fine!"

Inu No Taisho sighed with relief. He was so worried that something would go wrong.

"She is asking to see you. If you would like to just follow me." The doctor said as he turned to head back into the birthing room. Inu No Taisho nodded and followed the doctor to see his beloved mate and new born son.

When they got into the small room he saw the beautiful Izayoi and the bundle she held in her arms. She had a thin layer of sweat on her forehead and her eyes looked heavy with exhaustion but also proud and joyful. Inu No Taisho rushed to her side.

"Izayoi, how are you doing? Do you need anything?" Inu No Taisho questioned. Izayoi weakly lifted her hand to his cheek and gently caressed it. He closed his eyes and relaxed at her touch. She pulled her hand back to move the blanket from the infants face.

Inu No Taisho opened his eyes to be greeted by a set of tiny molten gold ones. He looked at the small child and was in awe. He couldn't believe that this was his son. He was so precious and beautiful. He couldn't believe this infant was Izayoi and his child. He loved this little boy more than words could say and he had only just been born. He had to protect his precious son from the life he had to live every day. He had done a decently good job protecting Izayoi from all the people that were always following him and pressured him all the time.

'_Where can I send them where they will be safe from this awful lifestyle?'_ He thought. Then it clicked for him. They could go to Sesshomaru's castle. No one dares go there unless invited or told to do so. His family would be safe and provided for there.

He stayed in the birthing room with his mate and newborn son. His precious family would never get hurt while he had anything to say about it. He would protect them with his life. Even if that meant he had to stay away from them to do so. It would be hard and painful for him but he would do anything, and he meant anything. For now however, he would just enjoy the bliss with his love over their baby boy.

"What shall we name him my love?" Izayoi asked, looking into his eyes.

"Inuyasha." He said as he moved the hair from the infants face.

"Inuyasha." She repeated and lovingly gazed at her baby. "That's a lovely name." She then looked to her lover and asked, "Would you like to hold him?" She gently motioned for him to take his son. Inu No Taisho nodded and took the baby for his mate's arms. "Just make sure to support his head sweetheart." She reminded him, although she knew he wouldn't forget.

Inu No Taisho smiled and nodded at her. He looked back to the child in his arms. He was so tiny and fragile. He was half human and half demon. Inu No Taisho knew that this fact would make Inuyasha's life hard. Many would reject him and he may go through much pain, but he would also go through much happiness. He would make sure of that. Inu No Taisho gave the baby back to Izayoi and wrapped his arms around the two. They all three fell asleep soon after that. The picture perfect happy family.

The next morning, Inu No Taisho woke up before Izayoi. He walked over to the sleeping baby lying in Izayoi's arms. He gently took him from her, careful not to wake either of them. He cradled the baby close to his chest. He examined the tiny child. He had silver hair and two little dog ears on to top of his head, he knew from yesterday that he had amber colored eyes, he had fangs in his mouth and claws on his hands.

He loved his son more than Inuyasha would ever know. He wanted to spend as much time with him as he could before he sent him away with his mother to Sesshomaru's castle. He knew that he wouldn't get to see him very often after that. His heart saddened when he thought about not being in his son's life much. He hugged Inuyasha close to his heart. Inu No Taisho wanted to cherish this moment with him as long as he lived.

"Good morning, my darling." Inu No Taisho turned and found a now awake Izayoi smiling at him. She was still slightly weak from the night before.

"Good morning, my love." He told her. He walked closer to her and she reached out to take Inuyasha from him. He carefully handed him to her and knelt down next to her bed.

"Izayoi, I have to send you and Inuyasha to Sesshomaru's castle." He told her as he gently grabbed her hand.

Izayoi gave him a confused and shocked look. "What? Why? I want to stay with you." She said. Izayoi's anxiety was building in her chest. Her breathing became labored as she thought about what he meant. "Please, I'll do anything. Please don't leave me!" She cried.

Inu No Taisho was in total surprise at her reaction. He never even thought that she would think that was his intention. He hugged his love close to him, careful not to crush Inuyasha that was in her arms. "Shh... Shh... Sweetheart, I'm not leaving you. I would never do anything like that to you. Calm down. It's okay." He whispered to her. She slowed her breathing back down to normal.

When she was calm enough, Inu No Taisho let her lay back on her bed. "I only want to make sure you and Inuyasha are safe. Sesshomaru will be able to protect and provide for the both of you." He told her.

"Okay. Will you come and see us?" She asked. Her heart was slowly braking. She couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see the love of her life more than one in a while. But she knew he had good intentions and she would do anything to keep her son safe.

"Of course I will come to see you. I want our son to know his father. I'm just not sure how often I will be able to come around. I want to keep Inuyasha a secret from my followers." He told her.

"Okay. When are we leaving?" Izayoi asked. She never wanted to leave, but if that's what she had to do for her son, she would.

"Tomorrow morning. I will take you and Inuyasha there." He told her. He didn't want her to leave either. He wanted to be the one to protect his family, but he knew that would harm them more than help them. "I'm sorry it has to be like this Izayoi." He apologized.

Izayoi just smiled at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I know. It's okay. It's for our son." She reassured him. Inu No Taisho was happy that she was so understanding, but he was still sad that his son wasn't going to have the father that he wanted to be for him. He hugged Izayoi and Inuyasha. This was his family. No one could take that away from him.

When he let go of them, Inuyasha yawned and blinked a few times. He looked at Inu No Taisho. He giggled and reached for him. Inu No Taisho smiled and took Inuyasha from Izayoi, who was also smiling at her son. Inu No Taisho held him in one arm and dangled his finger above Inuyasha with the other hand. Inuyasha giggled again and grabbed the finger above him.

Inu No Taisho laughed and began to dance with the infant in his arms. Inuyasha laughed and laughed. Izayoi smiled at the sight of her happy family. For the rest of the day, they continued to bond with one another and enjoy their company.

That night, after Inuyasha fell asleep, Izayoi and Inu No Taisho cuddled on the bed. "Izayoi, I will miss you more than I could ever tell you." He told her.

"I'll miss you too, my love. I wish it didn't have to be this way." She replied. Tears began to fill her eyes. Inu No Taisho smelt the salt and held her closer to his chest.

"It will be okay. I promise." He told her.

"I know it will." She said smiling at him. She snuggled into his chest and they fell asleep.


	2. Sesshomaru's Castle

Chapter 2 Sesshomaru's Castle

The next morning, Inu No Taisho instructed a hand full of his servants to prepare a carriage for their departure. He, in the meantime, got Izayoi and Inuyasha's things packed. Izayoi bundled up Inuyasha in a few blankets and made sure that he was warm and comfortable. She laid him down on the bed and rubbed her nose against his and gave him Eskimo kisses. He giggled and returned them. Then, Izayoi began to tickle his tummy and made him laugh and giggle. Izayoi laughed right along with him.

Inu No Taisho listened to the laughs and giggles and he smiled. They were so happy, even in such a sad situation. Just being together made them happy. He finished packing the last of their possessions and walked over to the bed with them. Izayoi saw him approaching and got an excited look on his face.

"Look Inuyasha! It's daddy!" She said lifting him up so that he could see his father. "Daddy's here! Look!" She said excitedly. Inuyasha smiled wide and excitedly reached for his father.

Inu No Taisho walked close to them and took Inuyasha from Izayoi. Inu No Taisho looked at the child in his arms. Inuyasha was laughing and giggling and Inu No Taisho smiled at him. He began to dance and sing like he knew Inuyasha liked.

Inuyasha laughed louder and started waving his arms and reaching for his father's face. Inu No Taisho noticed this and leaned down for him. Inuyasha rubbed his hands along his cheeks and smiled happily. Inu No Taisho smiled back and continued dancing and singing.

After a few minutes of the fun and laughter, the worker returned to inform them that the largest carriage they had was ready for them. Inu No Taisho gave Inuyasha back to Izayoi and walked over to the servant.

"Good, thank you. Have you heard back from Mr. Higurashi about his arrival yet?" Inu No Taisho asked him, worried he had not relied in time.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Higurashi said that he will arrive around the same time as you will." The servant said bowing.

Inu No Taisho was very pleased by his response and dismissed him with a thank you. Keytaro Higurashi had been Inu No Taisho's best friend ever since he could remember. He turned back to his family. Izayoi was lightly rocking Inuyasha was a little bounce to help him fall asleep. Needless to say, he was out like a light very quickly. Izayoi smiled at Inu No Taisho as he walked closer to her. He also smiled back at her.

"Good news. The Higurashis' will be arriving at the castle close to the time we will." He told her.

"Wonderful! Kaiya gave birth not long ago, and I have been wanting to see their new baby." Izayoi said. Kaiya was married to Keytaro and they had only a few days before had their first child together.

"Yes, I have also. I hear she is very beautiful. Maybe Inuyasha will get to play and grow up with her." He said, with hopeful wishes that they would be more than just friends in the end.

"I'm sure they will." Izayoi said smiling. Inu No Taisho walked behind Izayoi and wrapped his arms around her and then laid his head on her shoulder.

"It's time to go." He whispered to her. Her face saddened but she faked a smile.

"Okay sweetheart. Would you mind getting our bags?" She asked.

"Of course dear." He said and kissed her on the cheek before he swiftly rushed off the get the suitcases. Izayoi swooned at his kisses, but began to walk toward the door. Before she could reach for the door knob, she was swept off her feet into Inu No Taisho's arms. He had already gotten the bags, put them in the carriage downstairs and picked her up in the time it took her to walk, not even, 10 feet.

She gazed up into his eyes and he took her breath away. He carried Inuyasha and herself to the carriage below and carefully placing them in and getting in himself. Then, he gave the driver the signal to go. The driver cracked the reins and the horses started to prance along.

The ride to the castle was a long one. It had taken them most of the day. It was almost night time. They were only about a mile away from the castle, when they came across another carriage heading in the same direction of the castle.

"That must be the Higurashi's carriage." Inu No Taisho said.

They had finally reached the castle. Izayoi wasn't very excited but she acted like she was. The castle was very nice, and she and Inuyasha would live very comfortably there, but she wouldn't feel like this place was home without her love by her side. She looked down at her son, sleeping in her arms. She would be happy, just to be with her son and to give him a good life. She smiled at him and stood to get out of the carriage behind Inu No Taisho.

Another couple had gotten out of the other carriage. A taller man with midnight black hair stepped out first, and then was followed by a smaller woman with the same black hair who was carrying a bundle of pink blankets. The two couples walked towards the other.

"Keytaro, it's been way too long." Inu No Taisho said as they got closer to them.

"I know. We should get together more often." He said, walking up to shake his hand. They shook and Keytaro turned back to his wife. "I want you to meet someone, Taisho." He took the bundle from Kaiya's arms. He walked over to the great dog demon and pulled the covers from her face.

A beautiful baby girl with raven black hair was sleeping in the warm blankets. Inu No Taisho saw the gorgeous baby and gently ran a finger along her cheek.

"She is beautiful." He gasped. "She's even more gorgeous than the rumors have spoken." Inu No Taisho then walked to his mate and took his son to show the Higurashis'. Keytaro gave his daughter back to her mother.

When he turned back with Inuyasha in his arms, Keytaro turned back to see the baby boy. Keytaro was marveled at the hanyou. "He's a handsome little guy, isn't he? He will be very strong when he gets older. He will be just like his father." Keytaro told him.

The two women walked over to the other and exchanged greetings and hugs. They began to chat about what they had been up to since the last time they had met up as they walked towards the castle doors. A young man was already waiting for them. He looked a lot like Inu No Taisho. Izayoi had never met his son Sesshomaru before and this would be the first time. It was funny that she just met him and she was going to live under his roof and him provide for her and her son. She prayed that he would like her well enough. Inu No Taisho grabbed Izayoi's hand and they walked together to the young man. The four reached the front door where Sesshomaru stood. Sesshomaru bowed in respect to them and they all bowed back.

"Welcome. I assume your journey here went smoothly?" He asked as a greeting.

"Yes. It is very nice to see you after so long, son." Inu No Taisho said as he walked closer to his son and shook his hand.

Izayoi approached from behind her mate. Inu No Taisho turned slightly to take her under his arm to introduce them.

"Sesshomaru, this is Izayoi."

"Nice to meet you." Izayoi said.

Sesshomaru bowed and offered his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and his lightly kissed it. "The pleasure is all mine." He released her hand and looked her in the eyes. "I think that you will be very comfortable here."

Izayoi smiled sweetly and replied, "Thank you so much for offering my son and I a place to stay. It means so much to me." She leaned into her mate and smiled again.

"Ah, yes. May I see my little brother?" Sesshomaru asked. Izayoi was shocked that she had forgotten to introduce her baby to him. She quickly stepped forward and moved the blanket from his face.

"This is Inuyasha." She said sweetly. Sesshomaru looked at the baby and for a moment, he got a soft loving look on his face.

Izayoi saw this and smiled, but it hardened again a moment later.

"If you would all like to step inside and make yourselves at home, I will have my servants get your things, Lady Izayoi." Sesshomaru told them. Sesshomaru led the group into the castle. The castle was big and gorgeous.

The lobby room they stepped into had a high rise ceiling with a golden chandelier that glistened and shone. A grand staircase curved up to the second floor of the magnificent structure. There were red carpets and rugs laid out on the marble floors.

Beautiful paintings were hung on the pearl white walls. All of the servants were smiling and friendly, showing that they were all treated well. This castle was like a paradise.

Izayoi's eyes lit up with the sight of all the beauty of this castle that she would live in. Her only other wish was that Inu No Taisho would stay here with her. She looked to her mate with stars in her eyes. "This castle is beautiful. Thank you Sesshomaru so much for opening your home to me!" She said to him directly. He only nodded as he told his servant to retrieve the bags.

"I'm sure that you all want to catch up." He told them. "There is a sitting room to your right. If you would like, you may lay the babies in the next room so they will not be awaken." He showed them the room and said, "If you will excuse me, I have a few items of business to attend to before I rejoin you." He told them and bowed before he walked away down the hall.

All of them entered a large sitting room that was very homey. It had a darker tan colored paint on the walls and some plants positioned around the room. There was an oval shaped coffee table dead center of the room and older, but still fashionable, chairs and sofas around it.

Kaiya called for a servant and asked them to get a big, fluffy comforter to lay the babies on. The servant hurried off and was back in no time. They spread out the comforter. Both Izayoi and Kaiya took the existing blankets off of the infants, laid them on the comforter next to one another and covered them with their blankets. They walked out of the room and left the door only cracked incase either baby woke up.

The four adults settled down in the sitting room and began to chat about the time they had missed with each other. The women talked about their pregnancies while the men mostly just listened. Sesshomaru joined them very shortly after he had left them and he sat next to his father and Izayoi.

"Izayoi, tell me a little about yourself, since we will be spending a lot of time together from here on." He said a little jokingly.

"Well, there's really not much to tell. I'm not a very interesting person. All I want is for my family to be happy." She said as she looked up at her lover.

The group sat and chatted and enjoyed each other's company for about an hour. Izayoi excused herself to go check on the two babies in the other room. When she opened the door, she was greeted by an adorable sight. Kagome had rolled over, onto her side, closer to Inuyasha so that she was cuddled up beside him. Izayoi called the others over to see them. They were cooing over the babies and returned to the sitting room before they woke them.

When the babies woke up, around a half hour later, the men began to head for the dining room, while the ladies stayed in the sitting room the breast feed the babies. The three men walked to the dining room together. As they walked, Inu No Taisho began to talk with Sesshomaru.

"I'm trusting you with my family." He stated.

"I will take care of them and make them as comfortable as possible." Sesshomaru replied.

"But do you care." Inu No Taisho stopped when he said this. "Would you care if they weren't happy? Would you care if they were sad? Would you care if they were hurt?" Sesshomaru looked to him.

"I will take care of them as if they were my own. Inuyasha is my half brother and Izayoi is in my family now too. I will take care of them. You don't have worry father." Sesshomaru reassured him. Inu No Taisho smiled at him and they all continued to the dining room.

Meanwhile, back in the sitting room, Izayoi and Kaiya sat on the couches to feed their babies.

"Izayoi, how are you feeling about the move?" Kaiya asked.

"I'm not really sure about it yet. I don't want to stay away from Inu No Taisho." She said, tears started to fill her eyes but she quickly whipped them away.

"If I know Inu No Taisho at all, I know that he will come and visit very often, for both you and Inuyasha." Kaiya told her with a smile. Izayoi smiled back. She knew that her mate would visit her as much as he could. She knew in her mind that he was going through a great struggle in his head over this matter. They sat in silence until Inuyasha and Kagome were finished eating. They fixed their shirts and headed for the door. An older servant lead them in the direction of the dining room to rejoin the others.


	3. The Tragedy That Changed Lives

Chapter 3 The Tragedy That Changed Lives

When Izayoi and Kaiya reached the dining room, the men were sitting around the table. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table and there were empty seats next to Inu No Taisho and Keytaro. The two women walked over with their babies and sat next to their lovers in the empty chairs. One of the servants brought out two slings that the mothers could lay the babies in while they ate.

A young man entered the room from the kitchen. "Dinner will be out in just a few moments. Thank you for your patience." He said smiling. Sesshomaru nodded his head to dismiss him.

As the man had told them, a few moments later, the food was being brought out from the kitchen. They were all very hungry and they ate every morsel off of their plates. It was then time for bed. Sesshomaru asked two of his servants to show the couples to their rooms. They were both lead up the grand staircase and down a long hallway on the left. The rooms were right across from the other. Izayoi told Kaiya and Keytaro good night and Inu No Taisho did the same. They went into the bedrooms and curled up next to one another in the big cozy beds.

The next morning, Inu No Taisho woke up and felt for Izayoi in the bed. When he found nothing, he jumped up. He looked around the room and saw her staring out the window holding Inuyasha in her arms. He relaxed a little. He got out of the bed and walked over to her side. She noticed he was there and leaned into him. He put his strong arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You're leaving today." She said.

"Yes." He said. "But it's not the last time I will see you. I will be thinking of you every moment that I am gone. And I will be here every time I get the chance."

She looked up into his eyes and stretched up onto her tip toes and kissed his lips. "I love you." She said.

"I love you more than I could ever say." He replied. He passionately kissed her lips.

Later that day, it was time for Inu No Taisho and the Higurashis' to return home. The Higurashis' gave them hugs and said their goodbyes and they climbed into their carriage. It rode off and they were out of sight very quickly. Inu No Taisho turned to Izayoi.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I have Inuyasha with me, and Sesshomaru is here as well." She replied. Inu bent down and kissed her lips gently.

"Everything will be okay. I promise." He said. He walked over to his carriage and started to step in but he hesitated and looked back at his family that he was leaving behind. He got in and closed the door.

A few moments later, the horses pranced towards the exit. Izayoi saw Inu No Taisho looking at her through the back window with sadness in his eyes. She smiled and waved to him to show that she was okay. He smiled and waved back to her. A tear ran down her cheek when the carriage went out of sight.

"He will be back." Sesshomaru said. She was startled a little by Sesshomaru appearing behind her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

"Don't be sorry dear, I just didn't see you there." She said smiling at him.

Izayoi and Sesshomaru became very close over the next few weeks of her stay. She would visit him in his study often and she would talk with him about anything that was on her mind, as did Sesshomaru. He listened to her and she listened to him. She felt like her was a son to her.

Sesshomaru was very active in Inuyasha's life as well. He would watch him, play with him and, when he was old enough, taught him how to read and write and also how to fight. Inuyasha trained with Sesshomaru very frequently in his free time.

Inu No Taisho came to the castle every few months. He got to see as Inuyasha grew taller and smarter. Inuyasha loved to play fun little tricks on the residence of the castle. He never meant any harm from them, and everyone knew that as well. It was just a way for Inuyasha to entertain himself.

The Higurashis' also visited ever few months. Kagome and Inuyasha played together and became good friends. Izayoi recalled one time when Kagome visited very vividly. She remembered hearing Inuyasha fussing and she came quickly to see what was the matter. She saw Kagome grabbing at Inuyasha's dog ears and Inuyasha was not happy about it. When she got a hold of them, she rubbed them and started to giggle. Inuyasha stopped fussing and sat crossed legged with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, quietly purring. He tried not to let her hear that it felt good to him.

They had close enough birthdays that both of their families gathered together to celebrate them. Every time Inuyasha hears that Kagome is visiting, he gets excited and sits and waits for her in the front garden. He would sit there for hours until she got there.

Izayoi would always remember the fond memories of Inuyasha growing up. Before she knew it, his fifteenth birthday was here. He had become a very handsome young man. His training with his brother had made him very tone and being outside so much made his skin a golden tan. His silky smooth, silver hair grew out past his waist. She was so proud of him.

'_Today, I turn fifteen.'_ Inuyasha thought. _'Father, Kagome and her family are coming to the castle later too.' _

Inuyasha got out of bed and walked over to his closet. He put on his favorite dark, washed out jeans and a fitted red t-shirt. He walked out of his bedroom door and down stairs to the dining hall. Before he walked to the set of doors, he could hear Sesshomaru and his mother talking and then, he smelt tears. His mother was crying. He figured it was because 'her little boy was growing up,' or something to that effect. He put a sarcastic grin on his face and opened the twin doors.

"Good morning everyone!" He said with the same sarcasm in his voice. The two just looked at him with a thick sadness in their eyes. "What? What's the matter?" He asked confused.

Izayoi stood and rushed over and hugged him as her tears flowed more freely. He was shocked by her reaction. It took him a second but he hugged her back. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her away from him so he could look at her in the eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's parents." She cried, and through herself back into his arms. "They're dead."

Inuyasha was shocked. _'They're what?'_ He thought.

"Uncle Keytaro and Aunt Kaiya are... dead?" Inuyasha asked still in shock. It seemed like his emotions were put on hold by seeing his mother so sad. "Where's Kagome? What will happen with her?" He asked with more intensity. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Sesshomaru walked to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Father is her god father, so it is up to him. He went and got her from the scene and he's on his way here." He told Inuyasha grimly. "Inuyasha, you need to keep yourself under as much control as possible for the next few days. No matter what happens, do you understand me?" Sesshomaru said sternly. Inuyasha nodded and comforted his mother.

A few hours later, Inu No Taisho's carriage arrived at the castle. When Inuyasha heard the wheels approaching, he immediately rushed to the front door. He burst out of it and waited for his father and Kagome to get out of it.

A few moments later, the carriage door opened. His father exited first and he turned to assist Kagome. He walked with his arm around her shoulders. They walked up to the castle. Inuyasha expected to be greeted by his friend but he could see the dried tears on her cheeks and her eyes were covered by her bangs from her head hanging low.

He stayed silent as they walked by. Inu No Taisho placed a strong hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as if he was to say he would talk with him later and that he still cared even though these were awful circumstances. When the two were inside the castle and out of sight, Inuyasha ran out into the woods to think. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He didn't know how to act around her or if he should even be around her at all. He didn't know if she wanted anyone to be around her right now. He sat in a tall tree on the highest branch and just sat there coiled in his thoughts.

Back at the castle, Inu No Taisho guided Kagome to her new room and left her to be alone as she wished. He instructed a few of the servants to keep an eyes on her while he talked with his family. He went to Sesshomaru's study, where Sesshomaru and Izayoi were grieving. He entered the room and sat on a chair next to his mate. "We have a lot to discuss. Where is Inuyasha?" He stated.

Inuyasha walked up to the outside of the door as his father spoke. He opened the door and shut it behind him. He walked to the wall and leaned up against it crossing his arms. "I'm right here." He said.

"Good, then we can begin." Inu No Taisho started. "This is very difficult for all of us, and there will be struggles ahead because of this, but we need to be strong for Kagome."

"Do you know what happened?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, a small group of spider demons stormed their fortress and destroyed nearly everything. Kagome was very fortunate. She was hiding in her parents' closet when I arrived. I didn't think that she would still be alive by the time I got there. They killed the Higurashis' and any servant that tried to stop them, looted the house and left. Luckily, they didn't find her."

Inu No Taisho told them the tragic story.

Sesshomaru looked over to his little brother as he smelt blood enter the room. Inuyasha was clenching his fist so hard that his claws pierced his skin. "Calm down." Sesshomaru stated sternly.

"Inuyasha, I'm depending on you to comfort Kagome. You are her good friend and she really needs you right now. She needs you to support her and care about her. Can you do that for me?" Inu No Taisho asked his youngest.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and loosened his grip. "Whatever." He huffed.

"Inuyasha." Izayoi whispered as she started to walk up to him but was stopped by her mate's hand holding her back.

"I have decided that it would be in her best interest to stay here with the rest of you. We are the closest thing she knows to be family." His father said. Then he sighed and looked to Inuyasha who was looking at the window on the other side of the room. "Inuyasha, you are young and I know you are upset. I need you to try and understand that you will play an important role in everyone's life from here on out." He paused, waiting for a response.

"It's not like I'm not her friend anymore." He said as he began to walk towards the exit.

"Inuyasha, do not talk with Kagome until you are calmed and yourself again." His father ordered. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he exited and rushed to his room.


	4. Awoken

Chapter 4 Awoken

Kagome didn't leave her room very often for the first few weeks that she stayed at Sesshomaru's castle. She asked for one of the servants to deliver her food to her room at meal times and she didn't speak to anyone very much.

Inuyasha had tried to talk to her the second day she was there but that was a waste.

**Flash back**

He walked down the hall and took a deep breath before opening her bedroom door. He knew this was going to be rough but he had to try. It had been almost a year since he had seen her and he thought talking with her might make her feel better.

"Hey, how ya holding up, Kagome?" He asked poking his head in her room. He saw her sitting on the edge of her bed staring towards the window. She didn't even move from her position when he spoke. Inuyasha was saddened by the way she was staring blankly out the window like she had no heart and no soul anymore.

His heart became heavy for her. "If you need me for anything, I'll be here for you." He told her. He didn't know what else to do, so he began to leave. "I'll be in my room. See ya later, Kagome." He walked out and shut the door.

He sighed and started for his room, but before he could walk away, he heard Kagome's muffled cried from inside the room. He left her alone because he thought that he would want to be alone if he was in her position, so just walked to his room down the hall.

**End Flash back**

Inuyasha had tried for a few weeks to convince her to talk with him, but had no luck. It was the same thing every day. Either she was sitting or lying on the bed. Silent. He was annoyed that she wouldn't speak to him at all since she had gotten there.

He knew she was going through a hard time right now and he was trying to be sensitive towards her but she has to try and move on with her life. Her parents wouldn't want her to be living like this. Inuyasha decided it was time for some tough love.

Inuyasha walked down the hall to Kagome's bedroom door. He knocked and walked in without a response. He knew if he waited, he would be standing there for a long time. He shut the door behind him and walked up to the girl that was lying on her side on her bed.

He sat down on the bed so that her back was to him. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "We need to talk." When, again, he got no response, he got annoyed. "Are you listening to me?!" He yelled. She was shocked by his exclamation and rolled over to look at him. Her eyes were wide, but Inuyasha was sick of playing the 'I-feel-sorry-for-you-so-I-won't-say-anything' game. "Now that I have your attention, you really need to cut this out." He said frankly. "You're acting like you're a vegetable lying in this bed all day and all night, and your getting to be as skinny as a twig! You need a real meal and some exercise!"

Kagome was very shocked by his harsh words. She put a scowl on her face and sat up in the bed to be at equal height with Inuyasha. "What would you know what I need?!" She yelled back at him. She hadn't had anyone yell at her since the incident.

"Maybe I don't, but if you left this damn room, maybe you would!" Inuyasha stated annoyed even further by her rebellion. He stood up off the bed. "If you would just listen to me, you would feel better. I promise." He turned away from her and left the room to head for his own.

Kagome was alone again. She felt even lonelier now that Inuyasha left. She knew he had only been there for a few minutes, but she enjoyed him being there with her. She pulled her knees close to her chest and placed her face in her forearms. _'Why would he care if I rot in this room alone?'_ She thought. _'Why should any of them care? I'm just a burden that was placed on all of them.'_

The tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought about her parents leaving her on this earth alone with nothing. She knew that her parents never wanted this for her and if anything happened to them, they would leave her in good hands. _'Maybe… He's right… I don't want to stay in this dark, lonely room and wither away! I have a lot to offer the world!'_ She thought and scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. She matched over to the large closet full of new cloths that Izayoi had purchased for her to replace her old ones that were ruined.

She put one hand on her hip and the other on her chin to contemplate what to wear. She found a shorter light blue dress and she thought that it was super cute and grabbed it and ran to put it on. She took off her night gown and slipped into her light pink bra and put the light weight dress over her head. She was very happy with the outfit, but she was missing something.

She walked back over to the closet and searched for what she was looking for. The light yellow cardigan she saw what exact what she wanted. She put it over her shoulders and slipped some black flats on her feet. Kagome went into the small bathroom and brushed out her hair. She ran up to a full length mirror in the corner of her room and looked herself up and down. She was pleased and went for the door.

She skipped straight to Inuyasha's room. He heard her coming and opened the door by the time she got there. At first he was wondering if it really was her or if he was hearing things. When he saw her skipping towards him, he couldn't help but smile. She smiled sweetly at him before she spoke.

"Hey wanna go eat some lunch, then go for a walk?" She asked.

"It's about time you decided to talk to me." He teased and walked into the hallway. Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the stairs and started to the dining hall. Inuyasha could hear his mother and Sesshomaru already in the dining room talking. He opened the double doors for Kagome and then walked in himself.

"Kagome!" Izayoi exclaimed and stood up quickly and ran to hug her. Kagome hugged her back and Inuyasha smiled again. "How are you feeling dear? You're not sick are you?" She asked worried.

"No I'm fine Aunt Izayoi! Is lunch almost ready? I'm starved!" Kagome smiled. Izayoi nodded and guided her to a seat around the table. Inuyasha took the seat next to her. Sesshomaru motioned for one of the servants to come closer. The young man walked over and bowed to him.

"As soon as the food is ready, bring it out. Not a second later." He said. The servant nodded and rushed into the kitchen to pass on the message. Only minutes later, the servants were carrying out plates of food. Some of the servants were smiling from ear to ear for seeing Kagome joining the family for a meal. They put a big plate in front of Kagome, while everyone else had slightly less on theirs.

They had a very nice lunch together as they talked and chatted about fun times and began making plans on a makeup birthday party for both Inuyasha and Kagome.

When everyone was finished, Inuyasha and Kagome excused themselves from the table and left the castle to go for a walk in the forest. The sun was high in the sky and there was a light breeze that kept them perfectly cool in the warm sunlight. They started on the worn path of dirt and enjoyed all the sounds, sights and company.

"So what's gone on around here since I've been out of it?" Kagome asked.

"Not very much. Everyone's been worried about you." He told her. "I think I might have missed you the most."

Kagome was surprised by his confession. "I missed you too Inuyasha. You're my best friend!" She said and hugged his torso. He hugged her too and they continued to walk down the path. They talked about their lives since the last time they had seen each other.

Inuyasha noticed how good Kagome was looking in her dress with her raven black hair blowing in the wind. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and her body was looking very trim and gorgeous. He hadn't ever noticed before how pretty she really was. He thought about how lucky the bastard that mates with her will be. Then, he thought about how he would have to put the fear of god in the son of a bitch that wanted to be with her. If anyone ever hurt her, he would have to kill them.

Kagome looked to her old friend and saw an attractive man walking next to her. Inuyasha had grown up a lot in the last year. His muscles were more toned and his skin was golden tanned. His hair was a beautiful contrast to his skin. The silky silver waved as the breeze blew and the sun shimmered off of it. She blushed at the thought of how beautiful he really was. The girl that gets to be with him is THE luckiest girl in the world. She thought about how well he would treat her and would never let anything hurt her.

They walked together for a few hours before they decided to head home. As they walked, the sun began to set. The two stopped at an opening in the trees to watch the sun grace the horizon. The light show was beautiful. The sky was shaded with pinks, oranges and reds.

"We better get back before dark." Inuyasha told her. "My mom will be worried about us." They smiled at each other and set off for the castle they call home.

The forest got dark and the moon rose to the sky. Kagome watched the silver shine of the moon and had missed the sight. She had been cooped up in her room for so long, she forgot how beautiful the sun and the moon were. As they got closer to the castle gates, Inuyasha decided to tell his friend how much he missed having her around.

"Kagome, I'm really glad that you're feeling better. I was worried we wouldn't be friends anymore." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him and was surprised.

"We will always be friends Inuyasha. Even if I am oblivious to the world." She said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back and they ended their walk with laughs and giggles.

Inuyasha walked Kagome to her room to tell her goodnight. They reached her door and Inuyasha gave her a big hug and told her goodnight.

"Goodnight Inuyasha and thank you." Kagome said. She turned and went into her room and shut the door behind her. She sighed deeply in bliss. She skipped over to the bed and plopped down on her back. Why was she feeling so happy? She didn't know but she didn't really care. She laid there for a few minutes thinking about these strange and unknown feelings she felt.

Eventually, she gave up and got off the bed to head for the closet. She stripped out of her clothes from that day and put on a tank top and a pair of short shorts. She yawned and stretched ready for bed. She began to walk towards her bed when her large window flow open and before she could even scream there was a hand over her mouth and another wrapped around her waist and they just as quickly were flying out the same window. Kagome kicked and struggled to get free.

When the kidnapper released her mouth she screamed as loud as she could. The man let out a gruff laugh and said, "No one can hear you now! And if you want down so bad, I'll let you fall!" Kagome looked down and they were so high in the sky that the trees looked like twigs. She screamed again and the man laughed again.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha got to his room and he also felt blissful. He laid on his bed and slumped out of his shirt to get more comfortable. He relaxed and thought about why he was feeling so happy that Kagome was back to normal. It wasn't just happy, it was something more than that. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was something and something big. He vaguely heard a scream, Kagome's scream. His eyes flew open and he sprinted as fast as he could to her room. He burst through the door and the room was empty. The window was wide open and he ran to it. He looked out and found nothing. He could smell an intruders' scent about it was gone out the window. "Kagome!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru was in the room an instant later. "Where is she. What happened." He stated more than asked.

"I don't know! She's gone!" Inuyasha said, his hands were shaking and his sadness and anger grew simultaneously. _'I couldn't save her! I was just with her!'_ He screamed at himself.

"Calm down. We will find her." Sesshomaru said. He rushed out of the room and formed a search group of his servants to begin looking. They searched all night and all day the next day. Inuyasha was instructed to stay in his room so he wouldn't do anything he would regret.

He sat on his bed and felt like he failed her. He was scared that she would be hurt, or even worse, dead. His hands began to shake and he clutched them into fists and began growling uncontrollably. He almost gave in and lost control, when the unthinkable happened.


	5. Hidden Connection

Chapter 5 Hidden Connection

A blue light in his mind sparked. He hadn't ever seen it before, but somehow, he knew what it was.

"Kagome." He breathed. He jumped out of his seat. He had to find her. Her face flashed in the light and was gone again almost instantly. His heart jumped at the sight of her.

'_Inuyasha.'_ He heard in his mind. It was Kagome crying for him.

He concentrated as hard as he could to connect with her. _'Kagome, can you hear me?' _He thought to her. _'Are you okay?'_

Kagome froze. She could hear him. The light in her mind flashed brighter for a moment. '_Inuyasha, they're coming! Help me!' _ She cried in her mind. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She wanted him to save her so badly. The light in her mind got brighter as her heart throbbed for Inuyasha to find her.

Inuyasha's light grew brighter as well. He could see a path. He jolted to the closest exit, his window. He jumped to the tree outside. The jumped from tree to tree along the path in the light.

Kagome slowly sat up into a seated position. She analyzed the dark room she was in. There was only a bed, a dresser and a wooden chair in the corner in the entire room. It was very dark and the one window was covered by a sheet.

She started to stand but her legs wouldn't listen to her. She felt like a million tiny needles were poking into her from everywhere. She looked at her arms and legs. Bruises covered them. She rubbed her forearm. Kagome winced at the searing pain she discovered. She had many deep cuts along her arms. Her legs also had the same deep cuts. They were almost like talons had cut into her. The lighting in the room was so low that she didn't even see them, but she sure did feel them.

Suddenly, the door of the room burst open. Three men stood in the opening. Kagome shrieked in fear. The men walked towards her. Kagome tried to pull herself away from the approaching men, but failed due to the pain.

'_Inuyasha!'_ She whimpered. Inuyasha's light sparked again. His anger built.

'_Faster. Faster! I have got to run faster!'_ His mind screamed. He could hear her scream and cry for him. He jumped to the ground and sprinted as fast as his body would allow him. _'I have to save her! I won't let anything happen to her!'_ He screamed in his head.

She looked at her captures. They were three bird demons. She could feel their auras were strong. They all had human like bodies with huge wings on their backs. The two men behind the leader both had yellow colored eyes.

The first one came closer to her. She saw his feet. They were more like paws with huge talons instead of toenails. That must be where the cuts came from. He knelt down by her side. Kagome cowered away from him. He grabbed her face by her chin and forced her to look at him. Kagome cried for Inuyasha in her head again. She was trying not to look scared but it wasn't working. His eyes were red and she could feel the evil that exerted from his body.

"You are a fine catch." He said, emphasizing the word 'are'. "And to top it off, you're a virgin. I will have fun stripping you of that."

Kagome's eyes widened. _'He's going to do what?!'_ She thought. She struggled out of his grip.

"Ah, we have a feisty one on our hands." The second man said.

"Yes. This one will be a good fuck." The third stated.

Kagome was scared and angry at their comments. She knew that she was too weak to do anything about them herself. The only hope she had was Inuyasha. If he didn't find her soon, they would take her tonight.

"You both can have her after I am done with her. I want to corrupt her myself first." The leader said.

"Wait a second! We helped to capture her too! We should be able to take her!" The second man stated.

"Yeah! We have that right to her too!" The third agreed. The two expanded their wings in an attempt to intimidate the leader with two against one.

"You will not defy my decision." His eyes glowed red and his aura tripled in strength. He expanded his wings and they were double the size of the others. "If you do, you will face the consequences."

This power made Kagome loose her breath for a moment. She gasped for air. _'That must be why he in the leader.'_ Kagome thought. The two man with yellow eyes lowered their heads and wings in submission.

"Good." The leader said and also lowered his wings. Then, he turned back to Kagome, who was lying on the floor behind him. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, my fresh meat." He gave Kagome an evil grin and again came closer to her. Kneeling again, he this time forcefully grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard. A loud snapping sound rang through the small, dark room. Kagome screamed in pain. Her wrist was broken.

Kagome's pained face and her scream flash in Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha was running as fast as he could but after hearing her scream, he picked up the pace. He could tell that the path in his head was shortening. He sensed that he was close.

"Now now, don't scream for something so small." The man said with an evil and sarcastic tone. The man proceeded to grab the front of Kagome's shirt and rip it off in a single swipe. Kagome's bra was now exposed. She tried to cover herself but one of the other men grabbed her other wrist. The leader motioned for the other man to take the arm he was holding. In a flash, he took her wrist from his leader.

The leader forcefully grabbed her bra and snapped it off as well. The man leaned into Kagome's bare chest and licked the skin below her shoulder. Slowly he made his way down to her left breast. His tongue swirled around her hardened nipple. With his left hand, he grabbed her right breast and messaged it in a circular motion. Kagome tried her hardest to pull away from the man's mouth but it was impossible. The two men that held her arms wouldn't budge. His hand moved from her breast and lowered to take off her shorts and panties. In two quick movements, he took both of them off of her body.

Kagome was naked and tears ran down her face. _'This is it. He's going to rape me.'_ She thought. _'Inuyasha, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight them off.'_ She sobbed.

Tears filled his eyes when he heard her thoughts. Inuyasha suddenly saw a building. His heart skipped a beat. He would save her and she wouldn't have to be in pain anymore. The light flashed to a window on the third floor. _'I see it!'_ He jumped.

The leader sensed the hanyou approaching. He quickly stood and told the other two to prepare to fight. The leader quickly grabbed Kagome off the floor and undid his pants. He positioned her against the wall for him to insert his shaft into her womanhood.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha burst through the window. He avoided the two bird demon's attacks and went straight for the man holding Kagome. Moments before he injected her, Inuyasha throw him across the room and then grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't you touch her." He growled. Inuyasha had purple streaks on the sides of his face. His eyes were red with teal pupils. Kagome was shocked at his appearance. She had never seen him in this form before. But it was still her Inuyasha.

The lead bird demon extended his large wings and flapped them, blowing Inuyasha off of him. Inuyasha recovered quickly. The two weaker demons were then at the side of their leader. Inuyasha growled.

Kagome whimpered in pain. Inuyasha's ear twitched in her direction. He turned to go to her side but was stopped by the two henchmen grabbing both of his arms, holding him back. The leader made his way in front of Inuyasha. Between him and Kagome. Inuyasha growled and snarled at the man.

"It seems that you are very fond of this woman." He said. "I will enjoy taking her in front of you, worthless half breed." He walked over to Kagome and lifted her up. Again, he leaned her against the wall. Inuyasha was growling and yelled at the man. He positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed his tip up and down along her clit. She moaned.

Inuyasha snapped. He literally flipped one of the demons onto the floor so hard the floor cracked. The other wasn't strong enough to contain Inuyasha on his own. Inuyasha flew to the man and dug his claws into the back of his neck. He pulled the bird off of his woman and smashed his face into the ground. He proceeded to grab the other henchman and beat in his face with his fist.

Inuyasha, a little out of breath, turned to Kagome. She was lying helplessly on the floor. She was battered and naked. He rushed to her side. He got into a defensive stance and cradled her in his arms. Inuyasha's chest lightly rumbled and vibrated. Feeling this vibration and even the sound comforted her. She knew she was safe now. Kagome fell into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha protectively held Kagome close to him. His demon half was in control but at the moment his mind was at ease. He placed his nose in her hair and took in a deep breath. Her scent calmed him. Slowly his demon half subsided and he was his hanyou self again.

He was so relieved that she was okay. Kagome had started to shiver. It was late into the night now and the breeze from the window blew onto her naked body. He gently laid her down and took off his fire rat robe jacket. Inuyasha placed the jacket over Kagome.

He then picked her back up and headed for the door. He didn't want to run and risk waking her. He knew they would be walking for a long time. He didn't care though. He was just happy she was safe and they were together again.

Inuyasha walked with the sleeping girl in his arms. He would occasionally put his nose into her hair and take in her sweet scent. As he walked, he began to think to himself. The light in his mind had disappeared. _'Where did that light come from?'_ He thought. _'I've never seen anything like that before. Why was I able to see and hear her? And where did the lighted path come from?'_ He couldn't answer his questions but he would talk with Kagome about it when she was feeling better.

When they were almost half way home, a horse bound carriage came rolling down the path coming towards them. Inuyasha got a little defensive. He stopped walking and growled very lightly, careful not to wake Kagome. The carriage pulled up to the two. When the door opened, Inuyasha relaxed.

Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, hopped out and ran to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you okay? Oh my! Hurry! Get her into the carriage, we need to get her home as soon as possible!" She exclaimed. She had been so worried about Kagome. Tears began to form in her eyes. Inuyasha came closer to her and rubbed his cheek on hers' to comfort her and let her know it was okay. Inuyasha knew that his mother saw Kagome as a daughter to her.

Inuyasha walked with his mother over to the carriage. He helped her back in and then got into the carriage himself with Kagome in his arms. He carefully sat down next to his mother. He found that they weren't alone.


	6. Safe and Sound

Chapter 6 Safe and Sound 

Sesshomaru was sitting across from them. Sesshomaru was never very emotional, but Inuyasha knew that he cared for Kagome and his safety.

"You turned full demon." Sesshomaru stated plainly. "I felt your power from the castle."

Izayoi gasped. "You did Inuyasha? You didn't do this to her did you? On accident, of course." She asked, scared of his answer.

"No way! I never hurt her. I saved her." He said. He looked at the sleeping girl in on his lap. Izayoi sighed in relief.

"Where are her clothes Inuyasha?" His mother asked. Inuyasha blushed.

"Well, her bird demon capture tried to rape me, but I stopped him." He said, shortening the story so he wouldn't have to go into detail.

"I want you to come and have a chat with me in my office after Kagome is stable and is resting." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. Inuyasha only nodded. He knew that Sesshomaru knows about his feelings for Kagome now because of this ordeal about his demon coming forward to save her. He wasn't looking forward to this talk at all.

Izayoi was trying to comfort Kagome by stroking her hair. She thought to herself in the silence and the tears returned to her eyes. Her baby was hurt so badly and went through this awful experience. It was her job the keep her safe and she failed horribly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked to Izayoi almost in sync. They both smelt the salt from her tears. Izayoi was like a mother to Sesshomaru as well and he always was there for her when she was saddened. Even though, he hardly ever showed emotion for anyone or anything. Inuyasha put one of his arms around his mother to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"It's my responsibility to keep her safe and I couldn't." She cried.

"It's not your fault by any means." Sesshomaru said before Inuyasha could say anything. "And it's not your fault either, Inuyasha. All that matters is that you both are safe. Security will be raised around the castle for everyone's protection now that we know there are threats out there. This matter will now be over. We are finished speaking of it." He said.

Inuyasha just gently pulled his mother slightly closer to him and put his nose into Kagome's hair. Izayoi noticed how gentle and caring Inuyasha was to Kagome. He was so attached to her. She also knew how he felt for her. She leaned into her son and continued to stroke Kagome's hair. The rest of the ride home was silent.

When they entered the gate to the castle, Izayoi finally spoke. "Inuyasha, take Kagome to your room when we get to the castle." She instructed him. "Sesshomaru, will you send Kaede to help with her wounds?" She asked. Sesshomaru just nodded. "You will need to leave the room while I dress her though, but you can return as soon as she is decent." She said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't want to leave her alone, but he trusted his mother. He nodded.

They finally reached the front of the castle. Sesshomaru exited first and helped Izayoi out. Then, Inuyasha carried Kagome out and they all walk to the front door. Sesshomaru went down the servant's hall to find Kaede, while Inuyasha and Izayoi walked towards the grand stair case.

As the servants saw the wounded Kagome, there were a lot of cries and gasps. Everyone asked if there was anything they could do to help. Inuyasha just ignored them. He kept walking behind his mother to his bedroom. They walked up the stairs and down a short hallway to the last room at the end. Inuyasha stepped in front of his mother and opened the door for her. She bowed as a thank you to him and Inuyasha followed her into the room. Inuyasha walked over to the large bed and moved the covers away. He laid Kagome down and leaned down and kissed her forehead. He began to walk out the door when he heard Kagome groan. He turned back quickly and was immediately at her side. Izayoi was right next to him. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and was greeted by Inuyasha.

"Inu-Inuyasha. Where am I? Where are the bird demons?!" She panicked and cried out in pain as she tried to sit up using her broken wrist. Inuyasha quickly calmed her and laid her back down.

"Shh. Lie down. You're safe." He gently place one hand on her shoulder and the other moved her bangs from her face. She looked around and saw Izayoi. She sighed with relief and knew she was home, but she was in Inuyasha's room.

"Inuyasha, you saved me. Thank you so much. I don't know how I could ever repay you." She said softly.

"Don't sweat it. It was nothing." He replied.

"No. It means everything." She said sternly. Inuyasha just smiled and nodded once. She smiled back and laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She was still in a lot of pain.

"Inuyasha, please excuse us while I get her dressed." Izayoi said and rubbed the side of his face with her fingers. He looked at her and stood up right and walked to the door.

"Will you come back Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, slightly panicked.

"I'll be right outside the door, and when you're ready, I'll come right back." He said looking at her over his shoulder.

"Okay." She said with relief. Inuyasha walked out the bedroom door and shut it behind him. He could hear everything that was going on in the room. He heard his mother shuffle over to the closet, then, walked back to the bed. He heard Kagome whine from having to sit up for her. He heard his mother humming to her to comfort her and calm her. He listened more closely. He could hear them talking.

"Aunt Izayoi?" Kagome asked.

"Yes dear?" She replied.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Kagome asked.

"Of course Kagome. But if you don't want Inuyasha to hear it, then we had better wait until another time." She told her, motioning towards the door.

Inuyasha blushed. He could just picture the teasing look on his mother's face.

Kagome giggled. "You're right."

Izayoi walked over to the door and opened it. "You can come back in now." She said. Inuyasha followed her back to the bed. Kagome was now dressed in an over sized t-shirt of Inuyasha's and some sweat pants of his. She looked beautiful. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha only smiled at her and she smile back. There was then a knock at the door. Kaede opened the door and rushed to the bed. Kaede had brought a bag with her that held some of her herbs for healing.

"How are ye feeling?" She asked Kagome.

"Sore and tired. It hurts to touch my arms and legs mostly. But the worst part is that I think my wrist is broken." Kagome said. Kaede dug in her bag and pulled out an herb to prevent infections. She rubbed the herb on a clean rag and began to coat the wounds on her arms and legs.

Kagome hissed from the sting of the herb. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and caressed it. She smiled at him and tried her hardest to endure the stinging. She wrinkled her nose when it hurt and Inuyasha would caress her hand again. The old healer then started to bandage her arms and legs with long clothes making sure to wrap the broken wrist with double. Kaede was very gently, however. She wrapped them around and around and around.

"You're wrist will heal fine, but it will take a long time." Kaede told her. "However, if Inuyasha would agree, it could only take a day or two if I could take a little bit of his blood." She was telling Kagome but looking at Inuyasha.

"Whatever you have to do to make her better." Inuyasha told her.

"Thank you. Now, I just need a bit." She pulled out a knife and a cup. "Go into the bathroom and make a small cut and fill this small cup about half way." She instructed. Inuyasha did as she said and came back to the bed.

"Do I have to drink his straight up blood?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No child. I will be back with what you do have to drink." Kaede said with a sweet smile. Kagome sighed in relief. Kaede returned a few minutes later and handed Kagome the cup.

"What did you do to it? It still looks like blood." Kagome said.

"I heated Inuyasha's blood to a boil then added a few herbs to enhance the healing ability in his demon blood. If you drink this, with Inuyasha's extremely fast healing rate, your wrist should be better in the next day or two." Kaede explained. Kagome nodded and drank the contents of the cup like a shot.

When Kaede finished, she told Kagome that she just needed rest and she would feel much better. It would take a few hours for the cuts to heal with Inuyasha's blood she drank but the pain shouldn't last long with the medical herb she had just placed on them. Kagome thanked her and closed her eyes to attempt to sleep. Kaede left the room and returned to her quarters.

Inuyasha went over to his mother who had been sitting in the lounge chair next to the bed. "Mother, I need to go talk with Sesshomaru. Will you stay with Kagome while I am gone?" He asked her.

Izayoi smiled at him and said, "I would have even if you didn't ask me sweetheart."

"Okay. I won't be long. Thank you, mom." He said.

He walked back over to the bed and knelt down next to Kagome. "Hey." He whispered.

Kagome opened her eyes to look at him. "Yeah?" She asked curiously. Her heart thudded when he talked to her like this.

"I'll be back soon. Sesshomaru asked to talk with me." He said. He brushed his fingers across her forehead down her cheek, moving the bang out of her face. Kagome's heart was in her throat. He had never been this caring and gentle with her before.

"Okay Inuyasha. Hurry back." She said, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt like it would just pop right out.

"I will." He stood up and turned towards the door. He walked out and closed the door behind him. He rushed down the hall and down the stairs to Sesshomaru's study.

Kagome looked over to Izayoi. She had already stood up and walked over next to her. Kagome scooted herself over so that her adoptive mother could sit down on the side of the bed.

"What's bothering you sweetie?" Izayoi asked.

Kagome looked away from her to the sheets she was fiddling with. "I wanted to talk to you about something. I'm kind of confused." She said.

"Is something the matter?" Izayoi wondered.

"No, I just… I wanted to tell you that I'm having some feelings for Inuyasha. I'm not really sure what it is, but I've never felt like this before." She told her.

Izayoi grabbed Kagome's hands. "You're in love with him."

Kagome's eyes widened and her cheeks became a rosy pink color and she averted her eyes again. "That makes sense. My heart pounds every time he looks at me."

"That's how I feel every time Inuyasha's father looks at me." She closed her eyes and pictured Inu No Taisho's lovingly gazing at her.

"Aunt Izayoi, please don't tell him." Kagome requested to her. Izayoi came back to reality.

"Okay dear. But I will give you some advice." She started. "I wouldn't keep it from him for long. You never know what could happen before he even knows how you feel." Izayoi stood up and sat back in her lounge chair. "Now lay back down before he returns. He will be mad at both of us if he finds out you're not resting like you were told." She teased.

Kagome grinned and laid her had back on her pillow. She turned onto her side facing away from Izayoi. She thought about what she had said about telling him because the future is so unpredictable. She didn't sleep, but contemplated.


	7. Tetsusaiga

Chapter 7 Tetsusaiga 

Meanwhile, Inuyasha reached Sesshomaru's study in 1 minute flat. He knocked on the door.

"Come in Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha opened the door and found his older half brother sitting behind his desk. "Have a seat." He pointed to a chair directly across from him. Inuyasha took the seat. "Now, tell me what happened." Sesshomaru stated.

"Well, I was in my room, worrying about Kagome," He said sarcastically, "when a light appeared in my head." Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru would think it was a stupid idea, but he continued anyways. "I could see her, and hear her and she could hear me too. I don't know why it happened but it did. Then, this path showed up to me, and I didn't hesitate to take it." Inuyasha hated thinking about these fresh memories, but he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't drop it.

"What happened when you got there?" Sesshomaru asked. He had his arms crossed with one hand on his chin and he had leaned back in his chair, like he was concentrating.

"The light 'showed me' the window of the room she was in and my demon took over. I guess it was the adrenaline, or something." Inuyasha told him and looked away from his brother.

"I highly doubt that." Sesshomaru stated coolly. Sesshomaru stood up from his chair and walked to the window. "That light you experienced is the connection you get when you take a mate."

Inuyasha was shocked. He didn't know much about mating and the details that go along with it, since his father only came around every so often. "How could that be true? I don't have a mate." He argued. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of Kagome being his mate, but he knew she wouldn't want to be with him because he was a worthless half breed. He lowered his head in sadness.

"That's not the real issue at the moment. I am more concerned as to why your demon came forth with such small chance that you would be threatened." Inuyasha looked up at him. Sesshomaru stopped and turned back to face Inuyasha. "Tell me the truth. Do you have stronger feelings for her than just a friend?" He asked the stunned hanyou. Inuyasha looked away for a moment to think. He looked back to Sesshomaru.

"I-I think I am in love with her." He stuttered out. "I'm not sure though because I've never felt like this before."

"That's what I thought." Sesshomaru replied. "Your demon has decided that she is the one." Inuyasha lowered his head again.

Sesshomaru noticed this and became concerned. "What? What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha spat.

"If there is something wrong, I need to know about it. Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked.

"No, I'm not hiding anything. It's just," Inuyasha sighed, "It's just that I knew my heart has decided but she would never have me." He held back the tears that wanted to pour out of his eyes at saying these painful words out loud.

"Have you already asked her? Why did you not inform me of this before now?" Sesshomaru asked slightly angry.

"I didn't ask her!" Inuyasha yelled. He sat back in his chair and sighed again. "I know she won't. She deserves a stronger, better mate than a filthy half breed like me. She's too good for me."

"Nonsense." Sesshomaru huffed. Sesshomaru cared about his brother very much and hated when he felt so down on himself. Inuyasha looked up at him.

"What?" He asked a little shocked.

"You are talking nonsense." Sesshomaru stated. "You are stronger as a half demon than most full demons will ever be. And as for the matter of Kagome, you won't know what she wants unless you ask her." Sesshomaru walked back over to his chair and sat down. Inuyasha thought about what he said for a moment.

"You think I should ask her to be my mate?" He asked his older brother for his advice.

"I think that you shouldn't assume something that you have no clue about. What you do about your relationship with her is your business. But I want you to have something." Sesshomaru reached under the desk and pulled out an old rusted sword.

"What is that piece of junk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Father left the Tetsusaiga with me to give to you when the time came. This sword will help you keep your demon blood in check when times get tough. Yet, you will still be able to protect yourself and Kagome if necessary." Sesshomaru told him.

"Tetsusaiga? Okay, but I don't see how this piece of shit is gonna be able to protect anyone." Inuyasha said, picking up the sword and placing it at his side. Sesshomaru ignored his little brother's comment.

"That is all I needed to talk to you about for this evening. You may leave now." Sesshomaru told him. "I will see Kagome and yourself in the morning at breakfast."

"Okay, see ya later." Inuyasha said standing from his seat.

"Oh and Inuyasha, if you need to ever talk about anything, I'm here." Sesshomaru assured him. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." He said. Inuyasha walked out the door and closed it behind him. He rushed back to his bedroom to be by Kagome's side.

When Inuyasha reached the door, he hesitated. Should he ask her? Should he even risk their friendship by asking her such a serious question? Should he back off and try to forget these feelings he has for her? He was so confused that he didn't know what to do. He decided to wait and think about what to do about the situation, but he needed to be by her right now.

Inuyasha opened the door and quietly walked in. He didn't want to disturb her sleep, if she was sleeping. He walked over to his mother. She smiled at him and stood.

"I'm going to my room if you need me. I need to get some rest." She said smiling to Inuyasha. She walked past him but was stopped by Inuyasha's hand wrapped around her wrist.

Inuyasha pulled her into a big hug and whispered, 'I love you mom,' into her ears. "I love you, too, son." She hugged him back. When they ended the embrace, she smiled at him, then, turned to walk out the door. Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. He heard the door shut and listened to his mother's footsteps till he knew she was out of hearing rang.

Inuyasha walked quietly over to the bed Kagome was lying in.


	8. I'm Here

Chapter 8 I'm Here

Kagome had her eyes closed but she wasn't sleeping. She hadn't moved from her side and she could hear everything that was going on in the room. She heard Inuyasha re-enter the room, Izayoi telling him she was leaving, and him telling her he loved her. She wished she was Izayoi at that moment. She wished that Inuyasha loved her like she loved him. The tears started to form in her eyes.

Inuyasha smelt the salty tears almost instantly. He quickly came closer to her and gently touched her raised shoulder. She was a little shocked causing her to slightly jumped and gasped. She turned to him in that same instant. Her eyes were wide.

"Are you okay? Why were you crying?" He asked her. "Do your wounds hurt still?"

"No, I'm fine." She said.

Inuyasha tried to figure out what had made her sad. Then he remembered the trauma she had been through already tonight. "I'm here. You don't have to be scared." He told her.

Kagome's stomach was fluttering with butterflies at his words. She felt safe with him, but there was something else there too. It turned her on that he was there for her. He was there for her and only her.

Inuyasha got whiff of her wet arousal and his arousal sparked too. _'Why did she get aroused just now?'_ He thought. '_She is so beautiful. I wish I could just have her right now. No. I have to stay in control.'_

'_I want him. I just...'_ She thought and began to lean forward slowly, _'want...'_ she leaned in a little more, _'a kiss...'_

Kagome was almost close enough to kiss him.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome getting closer to him. _'Does she want me too?'_ He thought. Kagome closed her eyes. He closed his eyes too. He began to lean in to her as well, closing the small distance between them.

A knock at the door made the two of them jump and scoop back from each other. Sesshomaru opened the door and entered the room, gracefully gliding across the room towards them. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"A lot better now. The soreness has almost gone completely away." She said looking at her bandaged arms. Inuyasha was sitting with his arms and legs crossed on the floor with his back against the bed. "I feel safer with Inuyasha here with me too."

Kagome told Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He liked hearing her say that he made her feel safe.

Sesshomaru analyzed his little brother in his aggravated state. "Good. I'll be leaving now. See you in the morning." He told Kagome.

"Good night Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded to her and turned to swiftly walked out the door. He had guessed that Inuyasha was having an intimate moment with Kagome that he had just interrupted. He chose to leave before an argument ensued.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. She gently grabbed his right ear and began to rub it in a circular motion with her index finger and thumb. Inuyasha purred. Kagome's fingers felt so good against his ears, and he couldn't hide his pleased growl.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stopped purring and turned his body around to face her.

"What?" He asked. Kagome wanted to ask him about the kiss that almost happened but chickened out.

"Uh- well, I was just wondering where you were going to sleep tonight. Will you stay in here with me?" She asked. She really was wondering this, but she wanted more to have that kiss she almost had.

"Yeah, Kagome. I'll stay in here with you. Don't worry." He re-assured her. He carefully grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. "I won't leave you." He whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face into his chest. She breathed in and took in his scent.

Inuyasha loosened his grip on her and started to pull away from her. She reluctantly pulled herself off of him. "You need to get some rest now." He told her. She smiled and nodded. She laid her head back onto the pillow and pulled the blankets up close to her chin. Inuyasha whipped the hair from her face and stood up and headed to the lounge chair near the bed. "Good night Kagome." He said.

"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome returned. She turned onto her side again, smiled and closed her eyes. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Inuyasha took his shirt off to get more comfortable. He sat down in the lounge chair and lifted the leg rest. He also fell asleep.

Inuyasha was woken up by a small hand on his. He jumped a little, startling Kagome enough to make her squeak. "Sorry." Kagome whispered.

"What's the matter?" He asked, still a little groggy. A loud crack of thunder rumbled the whole room. Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha then realized it was storming outside. "Hey, it's okay." He said. He put the leg rest back down and stood up next to her. He pulled her into an embrace to comfort her. "Nothing's gonna hurt you. I'm here." He told her.

She squeezed him as hard as she could and began to sob into his chest. Inuyasha knew she was really scared of the storm. He thought it was because of what happened to her earlier. He tried to comfort her by rubbing her back softly.

When she calmed down, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and started to cover her back up, when she grabbed his hand to stop him. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. She gazed at him with pleading eyes. "Will you lay with me? I'm still scared." She whispered.

"Yeah." He said. Kagome scooted back to the other side of the bed so he could get in. Inuyasha crawled into the bed next to her and pulled the covers over both of them. He laid down on his back and Kagome snuggled into his bare chest. He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. Kagome quickly fell back asleep.

Inuyasha loved watching her sleep. Her face was so peaceful and calm. The sweet breaths she took were slow and steady. She was so beautiful. She didn't even have to try. He loved this girl with all his heart and he never knew it until her precious life was threatened. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Or maybe, it was there all along and the events just heightened the feelings. He had always thought she was attractive but he never thought anything of it. She was always just a friend to him. A close friend. He wanted to ask her about her leaning in for that kiss they almost shared, but he didn't want to offend her. He decided to hold his thought until morning. Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	9. First Kiss

Chapter 9 First Kiss

In the morning, Kagome woke up before Inuyasha. He had his arm wrapped around her waist lightly. The sun glinted off of his perfect skin, his toned body underneath her. She lightly moved her fingers over his abs. She wanted to moan just from touching him, but she bit her lip.

'_Just one kiss. That won't hurt anything. He's unconscious anyways.'_ She thought. Kagome slowly pulled herself up Inuyasha's chest so she was inches from his lips. She leaned in with an overwhelming amount of anticipation. Her butterflies had begun to flutter again. She closed her eyes and proceeded forward. The distance between them became smaller and smaller.

Kagome's lips gently touched his and her heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour. She kissed him a little harder and her breathing became heavy. Inuyasha unconsciously kissed her back. He placed his hands on her hips. Her breathing became even heavier and her kisses became more intense. Inuyasha's breathing followed suit. His hand made their way up her sides, along her skin. She lifted her head and moaned 'Inuyasha'.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open. Kagome looked and the problem was, they weren't his golden ones. His eyes were the crimson red with teal pupils from before. She gasped. Before she could move, Inuyasha flipped her over and he was on top of her.

When she had seen these eyes the first time, they were filled with anger, but they were different. He gazed into her eyes with love and passion. His silver hair was draped around them, like a certain. Kagome felt like they were the only one in the world.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was pulled off of her and pressed into the ground. Inuyasha snarled and growled. Kagome sat up and found Sesshomaru holding him down. She quickly got out of bed, knelt down next to them and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. He looked at her confused. "It's okay. He won't hurt me." She said. Kagome brushed her fingers along the side of his face to try and settle him.

"I wasn't worried about him hurting you, Kagome." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome was confused now. "I can't release him now or he will start attacking everything. I'll explain later. Can you try and calm him back into his half demon state again?" He requested of her. Kagome continued to stroke his face and Inuyasha growled a little less and less at each passing minute. Eventually, he was himself again and Sesshomaru released him.

Kagome leapt into his arms and squeezed him. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked her, digging his face into the crook of her neck.

"You would never hurt me." She told him.

Sesshomaru stood up and turned towards the door. "I want both of you in my study, immediately." He said sternly. "Get dressed for the morning and go straight there." He swiftly walked out the door.

"Kagome, what happened? Why did I shift like that?" Inuyasha asked confused. Kagome lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I was selfish and I shouldn't have." She started.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, even more confused.

"I-I kissed you and it kind of escalated and you turned. I don't really know what happened. You seemed into it…" She trailed off.

"You-You kissed me?" Inuyasha asked, now shocked.

Kagome lowered her eyes again. "Yeah. Please don't be mad at me! I'm so sorry!" She said, starting to cry. She was scared she had just ruined her chance with him. Her tears spilt over the edges of her eyes.

Inuyasha pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips against hers. They're lips moved in motion with the others. They shared their kiss only for a few moments. When they finally parted, Inuyasha smiled at her.

"We better get ready and go see Sesshomaru before he gets angrier." He said. "We can face him together." He said smiling. Kagome returned the smile and stood up.

"Hey! I don't have any of my clothes in here!" She yelled. Inuyasha laughed at her for a second and stood up with her.

"Just call for one of the servants to get you some clothes out of your room." He said. Kagome turned to face him, and he could tell that something was on her mind. "What?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you if this could be my room now, too." She said, not looking into his eyes. Inuyasha turned her face to look at him.

"Of course you can." He said and kissed her again. They parted for air as few seconds later and Kagome was smiling from ear to ear. She pranced to the door and called for the closest servant she could find. She instructed them to hurry and get her an outfit for the day and to have two or three other servants to move the rest of her belongings into Inuyasha's room.

The servant bowed and ran off to Kagome's room. Two minutes later, she returned with cloths in hand. She grabbed them from her, thanked her and dismissed her. Inuyasha had already gotten dressed in the small bathroom that was attached to his room. He wore a comfortable pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. He sat down on the bed while Kagome changed out of his clothes.

When Kagome walked out of the bathroom, Inuyasha found it hard not to stare. She had a tight fitted white shirt on with her skin tight jeans. He wanted to rub up and down her beautiful body. He tried to contain his dirty thoughts when she came closer to him.

"It's amazing! My wrist is almost completely healed! It's only a little bit soar when I use it!" She told him and giggled. "Are you ready?" She asked sweetly. Inuyasha smiled at her and nodded. He stood up and held her hand. They walked together out the door, down the hall and down the stair until they reached Sesshomaru's study.

"Come in." He said before they could knock. Kagome took a deep breath and Inuyasha caressed her hand to comfort her. Inuyasha reached for the doorknob and opened it.

The two teens walked in the room still holding hands. Sesshomaru noticed this immediately and slightly grinned. "Please sit down." He instructed. "We have some things that we need to discuss." He said. The two sat down in the two chairs next to one another.

Kagome was scared that she was in trouble for making Inuyasha turn demon. She did it unintentionally, but she was still scared. Her hands began to shake and Inuyasha knew she was nervous. He gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her. She calmed down and smiled back.

They looked to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knew that this was a very delicate situation for the both of them but he was hoping the Inuyasha having Tetsusaiga would hold his demon blood under control. He kindly smiled at the two newly found lovers.

"I see that the two of you have decided to be intimate with one another." He said. Kagome was shocked by the word 'intimate' and she blushed and lowered her head. "Inuyasha, you are at the age when most demons chose a mate, but Kagome might not be so sure." He continued. "The two of you need to be very careful. Kagome, you need to know that you want to be with Inuyasha for the rest of your life before you mate."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We haven't been together for more than an hour! Why are we talking about mating?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Your blood has decided for you whether your head has figured it out or not." Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha became quiet and turned his head away from Kagome and pulled his hand away. Kagome was confused why Inuyasha took his hand from hers.

"Inuyasha." She breathed. He didn't respond, other than a twitch of his ears. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"It is very important that you pay attention to his actions. If he turns full demon, he could bind you to mating with him without your consent at all. Just be weary of his responses like this morning." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome blushed but nodded her head.

"I only want for you two to be safe and not do anything you will regret." Sesshomaru told them. He look to Kagome first, then over to Inuyasha who was ignoring him.

Sesshomaru slammed his hands on the desk and got to his feet. "Inuyasha you need to listen!" He yelled. Inuyasha's head snapped towards him. Sesshomaru could see the anger in his eyes but he couldn't feel his demonic energy emerging and was glad. He calmed himself and sat back down. Inuyasha also calmed and sighed.

"I know this is important, but I don't wanna talk about this right now." Inuyasha told his brother calmly. Sesshomaru understood and dismissed them from the office.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in silence up the stairs and they entered their room. Neither of them knew what to do after the embarrassing conversation they had with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha went to sit on the bed, while Kagome went to the bathroom to 'freshen up,' as she told Inuyasha. She really just wanted a few minutes to think on her own.

'_His blood chose me to be his mate?_' she asked herself. _'So he really does feel the same.'_ Then, she thought about what Sesshomaru had said. _'When will I know when it's the right time? When do I know that I love him enough to spend forever with him? I know I love him with all my heart, but is that enough?'_ She needed a little more time to think, but she knew one thing for sure without a doubt. She loved him unconditionally. She took a deep breath and smiled. She whipped her face with a wet cloth and put her hair into a high pony tail.

She walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. She eyes the hanyou sitting on the bed facing her. He raised his eyes to meet hers. The molten amber melted her heart. She walked over to the handsome young man. She stood in front of him, close enough to touch. He looked up at her.

"I think we need to talk." Kagome said. He reached an arm out and grabbed her arm to pull her closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her chest. Her breath caught in her throat from how close he was to her breasts. He was touching them. But she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said solemnly. "I'm sorry that I'm a monster inside."

"Inuyasha." She whispered and squeezed him tighter. "You're not a monster. You never were. Not even when you turn demon." He squeezed her tighter as well and swung her around to lay her on the bed. He laid over her and kissed her lips hard. She loved kissing him. It was so new to her but she felt like it was so natural, like they were meant for each other. They pulled apart for some much needed air and Kagome sweetly smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome so that she was in the seated position next to him. "I should be able to control myself, but I can't." He told her. She placed her hand on him arm.

"It wasn't your fault. You were unconscious when I kissed you and your mind didn't know what was going on. But your body sure seemed to like it." She said raising an eyebrow and put on a seductive grin.

"My body did like it," He teased, "but that's the problem." His tone was sad now.

"Inuyasha, stop talking like you're a mindless beast!" She exclaimed. "When you're awake, you can control yourself. I believe in you. I trust you. Do you trust me?"

Inuyasha was surprised by her trust in him. His eyes looked into hers and they were soft and kind. His soon followed suit. "I trust you too." He said.

Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation. His lips touched hers and they moved in motion with one another. His tongue asked entrance to her mouth and she complied. Inuyasha explored her mouth and found her tongue. Their tongues danced together.

Inuyasha moved his hand from her face to her hip. Kagome's hand found its way to his soft silver hair and tangled her fingers in it. She tightened her fingers slightly and tugged on the hairs to indicate that she wanted more. Inuyasha growled lightly in aggression. He kissed her a little harder and moved his hand up her sides towards her full breasts. He reached to bottom of her right breast and gently moved his way to its center and massaged it. Kagome moaned into his mouth.

He took his mouth from hers and they started to pant in rhythm with the other. He began to kiss her neck. He was getting annoyed with the shirt being in the way of his proceeding, but he decided they shouldn't go too far this early. He reluctantly pulled himself away from her neck and his hand from her breast.

He placed his forehead onto hers and just attempted to calm his breathing as well as calm hers. Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him close to her. Her stomach growled and both of them giggled.

"I guess all this 'exercise' is making me hungry." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha laughed.

"We better go eat something before we do something that you would regret." He teased. Kagome put a joking glare on her face.

"What are you talking about I would regret? I wouldn't regret anything, you would be the one regretting actions here!" She teased back. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ignored her comment. The stood up off the bed and straightened their clothes.


	10. Fox Child

Chapter 10 Fox Child

Inuyasha held the bedroom door open for Kagome and she walk out slightly bowing to him in thanks. He bowed his head in a 'you're welcome.' They walked together to the dining room to eat. When they got there, servants were laughing, working and talking.

The two entered the room. All the noise stopped. Inuyasha was surprised. "Hey, why are you stopping what you're doing because we entered the room?!" He yelled. The servants were just as surprised as Inuyasha was and they continued their tasks as Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the kitchen. As they entered, they were hit with the delicious scent of a freshly cooked meal.

"Mmmm… It smells awesome!" Kagome said and skipped towards the food. She found Kaede stirring a big pot of stew. Kaede was surprised but happy to see them.

"How are ye feeling today child?" Kaede asked kindly.

Kagome smiled at her and replied, "I'm much better now thanks to you! Hey, can Inuyasha and I have some stew a little early? We're starved!" She giggled. Kaede smiled.

"Of course ye can. Ye need much nutrition to keep ye body healthy." Kaede told them. Kagome got excited and made a squeak to show it. She skipped over to one of the shelves that held the bowls and silverware. Inuyasha wasn't far behind her.

She pulled down two bowls and two spoons. She handed Inuyasha one of each. They stepped over to the giant pot of stew and scooped out their portions. Then, the two re-entered the dining room and ate all they could eat. When they finished, they exited and continued to walk, not sure of what they wanted to do next. "What do you want to do now?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm not really sure. I kind of wanted to talk with you a little bit today. There've been a lot of things that have changed the past few days." She replied, looking at the ground.

"Okay, then we'll talk." He said. He suddenly scooped Kagome into his arms bridal style and flew out the door into the open sky. Kagome was so shocked that she just buried her face into his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. Inuyasha held back his laugh.

He jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he reached Goshinboku, the sacred tree that he always went to when he wanted to have time to himself. He finally wanted to share this tree with Kagome. He landed lightly on his usual branch and sat down with Kagome on his lap. She relaxed her grip and opened her eyes. She gasped from the beautiful sight.

They were high up in a tree that towered over the rest. It was almost sun set and the sky was painted with reds, oranges and yellows. Kagome was in awe. She hugged her arms around Inuyasha's torso without taking her eyes off of the view. She snuggled into his chest. They sat watching the sun go down for a few minutes in silence.

Inuyasha put his nose into Kagome's hair and took in a big whiff of her scent. Her scent calmed him even when he didn't need it. Just knowing she was safe in his arms was enough for him.

"What did you want to talk about?" He whispered into her hair. Chills ran down her spine. She snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's chest.

"I was just curious about something that Sesshomaru said." She started.

"What about?" He asked. Kagome looked up into his eyes.

"What does it mean to be… mated?" She asked hesitantly. She knew that it meant they were having sex but she didn't know any details. He hugged her close to him so he wouldn't have to look into her eyes.

"You don't need to worry about that right now." He said. Kagome pulled out of his grip to again look in his eyes.

"Please tell me. I want to know." She said and gave him the sad puppy dog look by poking out her lip. He couldn't stand it when she made that face. He sighed as a sign that he had given in.

"In the demon world, I am at my peak age for mating, but in the human world, I still have a few years until I would need to think about marriage. Mating is a ceremony that demons go through with to insure that the population doesn't diminish. Most demons do it because they have to, but some, like my father, do it out of love." He told her. "It's like the human ceremony of getting married, but a little more permanent."

"Why is it more permanent?" Kagome asked.

"With a human marriage, they can decide to split up, but in a demon mating ritual, they will be together for the rest of their lives. That's why demons frown on mating with humans because they are so indecisive." He said sadly.

"Do you think I would be like other humans and be indecisive?" Kagome asked a little hurt. Inuyasha squeezed her into a hug.

"Of course not." He said. "I trust you with all my heart." Kagome hugged into him also.

"Inuyasha." She breathed. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Inuyasha was surprised. He thought when he told her this information, she would leave him. He felt tears beginning to fill his eyes. He pushed them back.

"You-you do? I want you to know that you don't have to do this now." He said making sure she knew. "I would wait forever for you."

"I know Inuyasha. I want to be with you forever." She said. He could see the love in her eyes.

"Kagome." He whispered. "I-I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha." She replied. She leaned up and kissed his lips. Their lips molded with one another's. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her passionately. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's chest and squeezed herself close to him.

"Kagome. I want you." He told her in a whisper.

"Inuyasha." She whispered back. Inuyasha's demon blood pulsed through his veins at the sound of her voice speaking his name. Kagome felt the surge and squeezed him tighter. "Inuyasha, don't lose yourself." She said. Inuyasha restrained himself from changing. He hugged her and put his nose in her hair. He took in a deep breath and her scent calmed him further.

Kagome felt his aura return to normal and loosened her grip, relaxing her muscles. Kagome realized what made his blood take over, when he had strong emotions, whether it be love, lust, anger, or sadness. She then also noticed he had forgotten his sword in their room before they left the castle. _'The sword keeps him in control.'_ She thought to herself. _'Until we are ready to go through with the mating process, he has to keep Tetsusaiga with him.' _

The night became darker and the two decided it was time to head home. Kagome wanted to walk instead of being carried. Their trip was only going to be about ten minutes so Inuyasha agreed. They walked holding hands for a few minutes, when Kagome heard a twig crack next to her and she squealed in fear as she jumped into Inuyasha's grasp. Inuyasha pulled her behind him and let out a growl in protection. He crept forward and moved the bushes out of the way.

A small fox demon child was cowering against a tree. Kagome heard the child's whimpering and rushed forward. She crouched beside Inuyasha. Kagome reached her hand out to comfort the child. The child was already scared and bit her hand. Kagome let out a small scream and Inuyasha reacted. Her pulled her away and grabbed her injured hand to make sure there was no major damage. Then, he turned to the child.

"What the hell did you do that for runt?!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed the fox child by his fluffy reddish brown tail. The fox squirmed and cried.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Please! I'm only a kid! Forgive me!" He cried.

"Inuyasha, he seems to be sorry. Put him down and let's talk with him." Kagome reasoned. Inuyasha knew that Kagome had a good judgment on character so he placed the fox child on the ground. But he kept a close eye on him in case he tried anything funny. Kagome crawled back closer to the child.

"Hey there, what are you doing out here all by yourself this late at night?" She asked him.

"M-my parents were killed by terrible demons." The boy had tears in his eyes and you could tell that his heart was pounding at a hundred miles an hour. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She quickly scooped up the fox into her arms and hugged him close. The small child was surprised but he welcomed her warm hug. Kagome felt tears run down her cheek and the two cried together.

Inuyasha saw the display and knew what was going through Kagome's mind. His eyes grew soft and wrapped his arms around her. They sat there for a few moments before Inuyasha help Kagome stand up and they walked back to the castle with the little fox child in hand. By the time they got back, the child had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms.

They walked in the big doors and were greeted by a few servants that asked them if they needed help for the child. Inuyasha shooed them away, telling them he was just sleeping. Inuyasha and Kagome went to their room and placed the boy on the bed.

"Inuyasha we have to let him stay here." Kagome said to him, pleading with every word. She pushed herself into his chest and he put an arm around her.

"I don't have the say on who does and who doesn't stay here, Kagome." Inuyasha told her. "We have to talk with Sesshomaru and my mother." Kagome pushed away from him and marched to the door. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm going to TELL Sesshomaru to let him stay here." Kagome told Inuyasha. Inuyasha rushed in front of her and grabbed her tight to stop her.

"If you TELL him then he is even more likely to say no." He said. Kagome stopped struggling and Inuyasha released her. He looked into her eyes with caring eyes. "You have to approach this gently." Kagome nodded and the two headed towards Sesshomaru's study together.

When they approached the study doors, they were surprised to see that Inuyasha's mother was waiting for them there. "Hey, mom." Inuyasha said surprised.

"Hello dear. A servant sent for me to meet here with all the family." She told them and gave them both a hug. The three of them entered the study and sat in their usual spots.

"Who is he." Sesshomaru stated more than asked.

"Well... Um... We're not really sure yet." Inuyasha said, scratching his head.

"We just know that this fox demon child's parents were killed by some demons. Please Sesshomaru! We have to let him stay!" Kagome began to cry. "He's just like I was but less fortunate." She whispered. Sesshomaru heard her whisper and his eyes softened for a second.

"What do you think Izayoi?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think it would be alright for the time being, until we know who he is and his intentions." She said with a smile. Izayoi was still protective over Kagome after what had happened.

"It's settled then. Inuyasha, I want you to keep a close eye on him until he wakes up and we can find out more information." Inuyasha nodded and Kagome jumped up out of her seat and ran to Sesshomaru's side. She gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed. She ran over to Izayoi and also gave her a hug, but more gingerly. "Come on Inuyasha! Let's go check on him!" Inuyasha stood up and bowed to his elders. Kagome and Inuyasha walked to their room and sat next to their bed.

Kagome began to rub her eyes after sitting by the bed for almost an hour. Inuyasha knew she was tired after her long day. He sat down in the floor against the wall and crossed his legs. He motioned for Kagome to come to him and she did. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her. He wrapped his arms around her and she drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha didn't need much rest, so he took in her scent and watched the two for the night.


	11. Building a Family

Chapter 11 Building a Family

The next morning, Kagome was woken up by Inuyasha lightly shaking her. "Hey, he's waking up." Inuyasha told her. Kagome rubbed her eyes and sat up quickly. Inuyasha steadied her. They stood and walked to the side of the bed. The small fox rubbed his eyes and slowly awoke and opened his eyes. He was greeted by Kagome's smiling face. He sat up and smiled back at her but was still a little wary of Inuyasha.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Kagome said happily. Kagome walked closer to the bed and sat down next to the boy. "Last night we didn't really get introduce our selves. I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha." She said waving towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha bowed as a nice to meet you.

Shippo stood on the bed and knelt down for the two and bowed his head. "My name is Shippo. Thank you so much for saving me last night. There's no way I would have survived if it wasn't for you. I owe you my life." He said as the tears began to flow. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He looked up at her and leaped into her arms. She hugged him to try and calm him. Inuyasha sat were Shippo once was on the bed.

"Not to rush you, but we need to know what happened." Inuyasha stated towards the child. Shippo whipped his eyes and sat down on Kagome's lap.

"Well, it was yesterday morning. My family and I were at home starting our day as usual when we were attacked by a hoard of spider demons. They killed my parents but fortunately I escaped. At what cost though. I'm an orphan now. Who would want to take care of a fox demon like me? I'm all alone with no one to care about me. Where am I going to go? What will I do?" Shippo rambled. He shed a tear of sorrow but it was quickly whipped away by Kagome's hand.

"You'll stay here." Inuyasha stated. He stood and the next moment he was out the door.

"Can I really stay here with you and Inuyasha?" Shippo asked with a light in his eyes. Kagome smiled at him.

"If Inuyasha says so than I'm sure that it's okay!" Kagome said happily.

Inuyasha rushed as fast as he could to Sesshomaru's study. As he reached the door, he heard Sesshomaru call him in. He rushed in and shut the door behind him. He then sat in his usual seat. "We have to let him stay here." Inuyasha started. "He's telling the truth, I would smell it if he was lying."

"Who is he? What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"His name is Shippo and his parents were killed by the same demons that killed Kagome's parents." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru's eyes sparked when he heard this.

"If I allow him to stay here, he will be your responsibility." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Of course!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"He can give the other servant children in the castle another playmate as well."Sesshomaru joked. "He can have Kagome's old room." He stood and walked to the window.

"Thank you so much. This means a lot to Kagome." Inuyasha said slightly excitedly as he stood and turned to walk out the door.

"Does it not mean anything to you?" Sesshomaru mused.

"Well… Uhh… Yeah. It does. Thanks." Inuyasha declared. Inuyasha smiled and hurried out the door. Inuyasha smiled and ran back to his room to take his rightful place next to Kagome.

When he reached the door, however, he paused. He could hear the young fox giggling and occasionally he heard Kagome laugh. Inuyasha smiled and opened the door to enter. Inuyasha saw why Shippo was laughing. Kagome had found some paper and colored pencils and he was coloring pictures for them.

Kagome saw Inuyasha return to the room and stood to greet her love. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Hey." She whispered when they finally parted.

"Hey." Inuyasha whispered back. Shippo was too into his coloring to notice the display.

"What did Sesshomaru say?" Kagome asked quietly so that the child behind her wouldn't hear.

"He said he can have your old room." Inuyasha told her. Kagome squeaked in excitement and leaped into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha caught her and gently sat her back down on the floor and embraced her for a few more moments. Inuyasha ended the embrace when he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Shippo looking up at him. Inuyasha knelt down to be more face to face with him. Shippo handed a picture he had drawn to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was surprised by what he saw.

"We can be a family." Shippo said. The picture was Kagome holding Shippo in her arms and Inuyasha with his arms around the two of them.

Inuyasha grabbed the child and pulled him into a hug. "A family." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome's eyes widened. She wanted to be with Inuyasha for the rest of her life and a family could do that. If she had a baby with Inuyasha, she could have him forever. She would eventually have a child with him but for now, Shippo would have to do.

Kagome got down on the floor with them and wrapped her arms around them. She felt the tears form in her eyes. Inuyasha pulled one arm around her and the three embraced, as a family. When they separated, Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet and handed Shippo to her.

Inuyasha walked to his night stand and laid the picture down. He would put it somewhere that he would see it every day later. "Hey Shippo, do you wanna meet the rest of the children of the castle?" Inuyasha asked the boy. A light filled Shippo's, now wide, eyes. He had no idea there were other kids to play with in the castle.

"Yeah, Yeah!" He said excitedly. Inuyasha lead Kagome to the servant children's playing quarters. When they got there, Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and pranced over to the other children. The others were hesitant at first, but they quickly warmed up to the fox child.

"Shippo, we will be back in a little while to show you your room!" Kagome yelled after him. Shippo waved to them to show that he heard her and returned to playing with the others. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. Inuyasha looked at her with a certain softness in his eyes that made Kagome's heart flutter.

"Let's go back to our room." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest for a few seconds. They separated and Inuyasha led them towards their room.

They entered the room and Inuyasha shut the door behind them. Kagome walked over to the night stand and picked up the picture the small child had drawn. They all looked cartoon like and he had some spots that he didn't color inside the line, but Kagome thought it was a beautiful picture either way. Inuyasha walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Kagome smiled and placed her free hand on his forearm. He put his head down on her shoulder and she leaned hers against his.

"Where should we put it?" Inuyasha asked her, lightly nuzzling her neck and the blood rushed to her face. His lips touched her skin and his breath fanned over it. Kagome blushed at how close his lips were to hers. She would just turn around and kiss him. Her blushed deepened with her thoughts. She cleared her throat and turned away from him to make sure he couldn't see her cheeks.

"Well… I think we should keep it next to the bed so we will be able to see it every day." She told him, still turned away. Inuyasha smelt her embarrassment and nuzzled her deeper. He wanted her to get used to him touching her. Especially, if she was going to be his mate.

"I agree." He said into her neck. Kagome's heart and stomach fluttered from his slow and steady breaths against her skin. Inuyasha kissed the groove between her neck and her shoulder. His hand carefully moved the cloth off her shoulder to give him more surface to kiss. Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

'_Why is he doing this to me? He's driving me crazy! I want him so badly.'_ Kagome thought. She reached her hand up and placed it on the side of his head. She scratched behind his ear. Inuyasha let out a growl deep in his chest and Kagome could have sworn it was a purr. The vibration reverberated through her body and sparked her arousal. Inuyasha smelt this and began to lick the crook in her neck. The warm moisture from his saliva drove Kagome over the edge. She moaned with pleasure. Inuyasha grinned and continued his licks and kisses.

Kagome had had enough. She turned around, placed the drawing on the nightstand and faced her hanyou. Kagome looked up into his molten amber colored eyes and Inuyasha could see a twinkle of passion in hers. She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed his soft lips. His lips touched hers, they moved with the same motion.

Kagome placed her arms around his neck. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close to him. His tongue asked entrance to her mouth and she complied, her tongue welcomed his tongue with a dance. Kagome lightly scratched the back of his neck as she moved her hands down to his chest. Inuyasha smelt the wetness between her legs spark again and he growled in pleasurable aggression. He walked her backwards and laid her down onto the bed. He moved his hands from Kagome's back to her sides.

Kagome kissed him harder and Inuyasha did the same. He moved his hand under her shirt, onto her stomach and then to her side once more. His path continued upward along the curves between her hips and her breasts. Those were his goal. He wanted to feel her full, firm breasts. He was getting frustrated that he had limited access to them due to her clothing. He slowly moved his hand further and further upward, taking the shirt with him. Kagome's heart raced as his kisses became ever more intense. She moaned into his mouth and chills ran down his spine. When he finally came close enough to her breasts that he was satisfied, he lifted her torso up to slide the shirt over her head. He continued his kissing and gently laid her back down. He separated from her lips just long enough to tear his own shirt off his body and he was back to his aggressive kisses.

Kagome was completely turned on by his dominant behavior and allowed him to keep moving forward in his actions. She breathed heavily and moaned his name. Inuyasha growled with aggressive possessiveness._ 'She's mine. No one else's. She's all mine.' _His mind thought. His sword was keeping his demon blood under control, but his instincts were becoming harder for him to push down. She had agreed to be with him and he wanted to be with her. Was it so wrong that he wanted to make it official? He realized what he was thinking and decided he went to far already. He didn't want to lead her on.

Inuyasha kissed her lips once more and then place his forehead onto hers. Kagome grabbed at his shoulders, neck and face, begging for him to continue. Her breathing was heavy and her heart raced. It was hard for her to hide the emotions she wanted to show him. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. She wanted him to know that she was his and his alone. She would do anything to be with him. She would lay her life on the line to save him if need be. Little did she know, he felt the exact same way. He would die for her. No words could describe the love they shared. He took the hand that was close to her breast and moved it to her cheek. She closed her eyes and pushed her cheek into his hand. He calmed his breathing and Kagome did the same.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He apologized to her. Kagome slightly shook he head.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so far." She said.

"You? I was the one pushing you. You aren't the one who has to apologize." He told her. Kagome laced her fingers in his hair and lightly pulled him into a kiss.

"I wanted it Inuyasha. You don't have to apologize for anything." She told him with a sweet smile when they separated. Inuyasha smiled back at her and began to sit up to get off of her. Kagome instantly missed his warmth. She sat up after him and sat on the edge of the bed. Inuyasha stood next to her beside the bed. He picked up the drawing they had placed on the nightstand. He propped it up against the lamp.

Kagome stood and walked to the closet. She pulled a dark purple, short sleeve t-shirt over her head and felt hands grab hers before she could pull it over her stomach. She grinned as she played with the clawed hands of her lover. Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her tiny hands gently before she could finish putting on the shirt.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered into her ear. Her heart fluttered at his words. She rocked back into him and snuggled into him deeper.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She whipsawed back. He grinned and muzzled his nose into her neck.


	12. Mine Forever

Chapter 12 Mine... Forever

Inuyasha walked Kagome down stairs, after he put another t-shirt on, to find the young fox demon. It was beginning to get dark and Kagome knew Shippo would want to play in his new room before he went to sleep as well. Kagome entwined her fingers with Inuyasha as they walked. A smile graced her lips. A grin crept onto Inuyasha's lips as well. He gently squeezed her hand as they neared the hall they had left the fox child.

"Shippo?" Kagome called. She opened the door and found the many surrounded by many of the servant children. Kagome and Inuyasha walked closer to find him showing the children his fox magic tricks. There were three Shippos' in the center of the large circle.

Shippo saw his new parents out of the corner of his eye and two of him disappeared. He jumped up into Kagome's arms. Kagome slightly wobbled but Inuyasha steadied her. He rubbed the fox's red wild hair and kissed Kagome's cheek before he turned to head for Kagome's old room. Kagome quickly followed him close behind.

Shippo was chattering to Kagome about all the children he quickly made friends with. He told them about how much the others loved watching him do tricks with his fox magic. Kagome smiled and gave him a big hug. When Kagome relaxed her hold on the boy, he leaped out of her arms onto the hanyou's shoulder ahead of them. Kagome slightly grinned at the affection the fox showed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Did you hear me? All the stuff I told Kagome?" Shippo asked eagerly.

"Yes Shippo. I heard everything." Inuyasha said, slightly annoyed. Then Shippo got really close to Inuyasha's ear.

"There was this girl there. She's really cute. Can I invite her to play in my room sometimes?" Shippo asked quietly. Inuyasha grinned. He lifted his arm and placed it on the tiny demon's shoulder.

"Yeah, but only if your mother says it's okay." Inuyasha teased.

Kagome blushed. _'He called me his mother. I'll have to get used to that, I guess.' _She thought. _'What's he talking about though? Why would Shippo need my approval?' _Shippo then jumped toKagome's arms once more.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked with his head lowered.

"Yes Shippo?" Kagome replied with a sweet smile.

"Can I ask a girl to play with me in my room sometimes?" He asked her, as he twiddled his fingers against her arm.She giggled at how embarrassed he was.

"Sure Shippo. Did your father say it was okay?" Kagome teased her hanyou. Inuyasha blushed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah! He said yes!" Shippo said excitedly. They were getting close to the room Shippo would occupy. Inuyasha opened the door and motioned for Kagome to go first. Kagome bowed her head in thanks to him. He gave her a grin of you're welcome. Shippo's eyes got wide when he saw the huge room. Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down with the boy in her arms. Inuyasha followed her and sat with them.

Kagome had instructed one of the servants to make the room more kid friendly when she found out he would take that room. The servant had put some more boyish sheets on the bed, placed many toys in the room with a huge toy box in the corner and a small desk with lots of colored pencils, crayons and markers for him to color.

Shippo jumped down and ran to his toy box. He pulled out a big, blue, bouncy ball. He bounced it over and over and over until it hit the ceiling. He laughed so hard he fell to the floor, holding his stomach. Kagome giggled at him and Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder. She laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his on top of hers. Shippo ran over and jumped into Inuyasha and Kagome for a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed. Kagome petted Shippo's hair and kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome baby." She told him. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and his eyes were soft and loving. Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha's lips. He kissed her back and smiled at her. Kagome smiled back.

Shippo hopped off their laps and ran to his new coloring station. He scribbled on the pad of paper with the crayons. Kagome stood up and walked over behind him. She leaned over his shoulder and praised him for his coloring. she lightly hugged his shoulders.

"Inuyasha and I are going to bed for the night. Don't stay up too late, okay sweetie?" She said, then kissed him in his hair. Shippo turned around and hugged his adoptive mother.

"Okay mommy." He said. Kagome's heart fluttered when he called her mommy. Inuyasha's did too. Kagome was with him and she was Shippo's mommy and he was his daddy. Inuyasha walked over to them and leaned down, giving the boy a kiss on his head. Shippo hugged him as well.

"Good night kiddo." Inuyasha told him.

"Good night daddy." Shippo said.

"We're right down the hall if you need us." Kagome assured him.

"Okay mommy. Good night." Shippo said, then turned back to work on his picture. Inuyasha and Kagome stood up straight and left the room, shutting the door behind them. They walked down the hall and entered their room.

Inuyasha shut the door as Kagome pranced over to bed and plopped down on her back. Inuyasha smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Kagome rolled onto her side facing Inuyasha.

"He called us mommy and daddy." Kagome said.

"Yeah, it's weird huh?" He replied.

"I know but I love it. He's our little boy now." She said with a small nod. Inuyasha agreed and put a hand on her cheek and lightly rubbed.

_'She's so beautiful.'_ He thought. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her lips. Kagome rolled back onto her back and Inuyasha positioned himself on top of her. They kissed once. Then twice. Then a third time. Inuyasha gave her delicate kisses that also held all his passion.

"Kagome." He whispered. He gazed into her eyes. His molten golden melted Kagome's heart.

"Inuyasha." She whispered back. His ears flicked when he heard his name. He closed his eyes and lowered his head to her neck. Kagome moaned when his tongue touched her skin. He kissed and licked the crook of her neck. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly scratched his skin. He groaned with his need for her.

"Kagome, I want you." He whispered into her skin.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I want you too." Kagome said in a moan. Inuyasha sat up and ripped his shirt off. Kagome's breath caught in her throat when she saw his body. Her hand subconsciously raised and felt his sides, abs and pecks. He let her explore his body. Kagome sat up in front of him while still rubbing her hand over his skin. Inuyasha closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch.

Kagome came closer to him. She leaned closer to his skin and kissed his shoulder. A low growl rumbled in Inuyasha's chest. Kagome began to swirl her tongue along his collar bone. Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her even closer. Kagome gasped at his fast movement.

"It's okay. I'm sorry." He calmed her. Kagome smiled and replaced her lips on his skin. Her hands continued to wander. They found their way to his lower abs and kept heading farther down. Inuyasha noticed this and grabbed her hand. "Kagome, don't." He pleaded. She looked into his eyes with love and understanding.

"Inuyasha." She whispered. Hearing his name relaxed him. He released her hand and she placed her hand back on his stomach. She leaned into his lips and kissed him deep in her passion. _'Tonight's the night. We will be together forever.'_ She thought.

Inuyasha kissed her back and relaxed his whole body. Kagome moved her hand down to his manhood. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat when he felt her hand touch it over his pants. Kagome kissed him again and began to stroke his hard cock through his jeans.

_'It feels so good. Too good. What is she doing? She knows I won't be able to control myself.' _He thought. "Kagome, I-I can't..." He started. He was cut off by another kiss.

"Don't fight it Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. Her breathing was heavy and she could hardly talk. "Tonight's the night. I want to be with you. Forever."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him and laid her down on her back once more. His hair surrounded their faces like a certain. Kagome felt so safe with him. His hair made her feel like nothing could hurt her.

"Are you sure?" He whispered inches from her face.

"Yes Inuyasha. I'm ready." She breathed heavily. He took the Tetsusaiga off his waist and placed it by the bed. Inuyasha crashed his lips against hers. It was his hand's turn to explore her body. His hand wandered to her breasts. He gently gripped her boob and messages it in circles. Kagome moaned into his mouth. Inuyasha's nails cut through her t-shirt, allowing him a hole to rip it off of her.

Inuyasha's instincts began to take over him. Kagome was turned on by his dominance. She ran her fingers through his hair. It's usual silky texture was becoming more fur like. She petted the silver fur. Then moved up to his ears and she began to rub them. A purr like rumble escaped from Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha snapped the bra Kagome wore easily with his claws, as he did with her shirt. He moved his mouth down and sucked on her nipples. Kagome groaned a little louder from this. His hand that wasn't occupied by Kagome's breast, moved down her body. He reached her crotch and rubbed it over her pants. Kagome kissed Inuyasha harder and moaned into his mouth again.

Inuyasha's demon side was starting to become more demanding by the second, but Inuyasha held it back. He wanted her first time to be gently and as comfortable as possible for her. He loved her more than anything and wanted to give her as normal of a human's first time as possible. He did need to hurry however. He was beginning to lose all his control.

He slipped her pant off her and quickly did the same for himself. "Kagome. I need to tell you something before we start." Inuyasha said. His voice was rougher than usual with his demon coming forth.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She said as best as she could.

"We have to mark one another." He murmured.

"How do we mark each other?" She asked.

"We have to bite each other. But I'm not sure if your human teeth will be able to break my skin." he started. He had to move fast. He was poising control faster than he thought. "I will bite myself and you lick the wound. Okay?" He asked gruffly.

"Okay Inuyasha. I'll do anything to be with you." she said pulling herself closer to him. Her breast crashed into his chest. Inuyasha growled in pleasure. He ripped off both his underwear and her panties in a matter of second. Careful of his claws he rubbed her clit with his fingers. Kagome moaned and arced into his hand. He was so gently and it felt do good. After a few minutes of rubbing and kissing, Inuyasha smelt her cum. Kagome pushed her mouth into his shoulder and screamed in pleasure. The whites of his eyes flashed red. Kagome's body relaxed and she laid her head back down on the pillow. Inuyasha kissed her forehead before positioning himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked roughly but gently. Lovingly. Kagome's heart fluttered. She nodded. Inuyasha kissed her lips lightly. He thrusted into her and broke her barrier. Kagome yelped in pain. Inuyasha stayed still and gave Kagome comforting kisses on her neck. When the pain subsided Kagome moved her hips back and forth to let Inuyasha know it was okay to continue. Kagome moaned from how good it felt to have Inuyasha inside her. He took her hint and began thrusting in and out slowly. His breathing was heavy and Kagome's was as well. Kagome wrapped her arms around his back and dug her nails into his skin. Inuyasha groaned. His motions quickened and their breathing followed the pattern. The feel of Kagome's wetness rubbing up and down Inuyasha's shaft was becoming too much for him to handle.

His claws grew in length but he stayed careful not to scratch Kagome. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides in motion with his thrusts. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to control his demon. His teeth lengthened as he was close to finishing. Kagome moaned with pleasure. Inuyasha's movements in and out of her were messaging he clit and she was close to cumming.

"Oh Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha. I'm close. Inuyasha, I'm close." She moaned into his ear.

"Kagome." He breathed. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He let go of what little self control he had. His instincts took over. His eyes glowed red and his fangs grew more in length. He lifted his head up and howled as Kagome and himself cam in climax.

He bit down on Kagome's shoulder and dug his teeth in. Her blood filled his mouth. Kagome gasped in pain. Inuyasha's demon tasted her blood and was pleased. Inuyasha changed back into his hanyou self. Removed his fangs from Kagome's flesh and bid down on his own wrist. He reached it up to Kagome's lips. Kagome licked his wound and tastes his blood. She was surprised by how sweet it tasted.

Mean while, Inuyasha replaced his lips to her wound. He lapped at the torn flesh. His saliva closed her wound enough to stop the bleeding. Kagome sucked his wrist until the bleeding slowed. His body was already healing itself. He moved his head back up to face Kagome. He gently kissed her lips and then gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. His eyes had returned to their amber gold color.

"I love u, Kagome." He said.

"I love u too, Inuyasha." She replied. "Now you're mine." Inuyasha grinned.

"And you're mine. Forever." He whispered. Kagome smiled and nodded.

_'Forever.'_ She thought.


	13. Saviors

Chapter 13 Saviors

When Kagome and Inuyasha went downstairs for breakfast the next day, everyone was there to greet them in the dining room. Sesshomaru caught a whiff of them as soon as they walked into the room and know what had happened last night. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist in support behind her. Sesshomaru decided however to let them come tell him themselves. Shippo also instinctively knew what happened. Inuyasha saw his face flash with his new knowledge. Shippo looked at him with his mouth open ready to speak but was silenced when he saw the glare he was getting from his new father. Izayoi jumped up from her seat and ran over to hug her son and Kagome.

"Good morning you two!" She said with an embrace. When the embrace ended, she turned to her son. "Inuyasha, your father is coming! I told him about you and Kagome and he decided to come here right away!" She exclaimed happily. Izayoi hadn't seen Inu No Taisho since the tragedy that killed Kagome's parents. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. She looked back at him.

"That's great." Inuyasha said. Kagome was confused by his mellow reaction. He was always so excited when his father decided to visit. Kagome turned to Izayoi.

"I'm so happy Uncle Taisho!" She said excitedly. Izayoi smiled at her before returning to her seat and inviting them to take a seat as well. Inuyasha led Kagome to her seat and pulled out her chair before sitting next to her.

The young man came out of the kitchen with many other servants behind him carrying trays of food. Before they served the plates of food, the young man said, "Breakfast is served." The plates were then placed in front of them. They had eggs, bacon, and sausage with orange juice. Shippo, however, wanted to have cereal and that's what he got.

The servants returned to the kitchen quietly but before the young man entered, Kagome saw a deep sadness and worry in his eyes. She ate her food and finished quickly. Inuyasha noticed this and finished quickly. Inuyasha placed his hand on hers and held it. Kagome looked at him and smiled slightly. Inuyasha could feel that she had something on her mind that was bothering her. When everyone else finished, Inuyasha and Kagome stood up and excused themselves. Shippo ran up and leaped into Kagome's arms for a hug before they left, then ran over to Izayoi and hopped into her lap. Kagome smiled at everyone then turned back to the door with Inuyasha. They exited the room together.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah? What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha replied.

"Can we go for a short walk in the garden?" She asked with her head hanging down.

"Sure." He told her. He escorted her to the door next to the garden. He held the door open for her and she bowed her head to him. Kagome was flooded with memories from their past together. They would always come to this garden when she felt sad and they would play and goof around until she was happy again. Kagome ran up to the bush full of roses. She sniffed one of the red roses and lifted her hand to pull the flower closer.

"Ouch!" She yelped. One of the rose's thorns pricked her finger and it began to bleed. Inuyasha walked over to here quickly. He grabbed her and checked the wound. He smiled at her.

"It's just a little cut." He said. Kagome smiled back at him. Inuyasha licked her finger and the cut stopped bleeding. He held her hand with his and they began to walk through the garden.

"What's bothering you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome dropped her head, remembering why she wanted to take a walk with him.

"When the young man that coordinates meals left the room this morning, I could see sadness and worry fill his eyes. Something is wrong Inuyasha." She stopped walking and turned to Inuyasha. "We need to find out what's going on to make him so sad." She told him. Inuyasha came closer to her and marveled at how beautiful she look with the sunlight reflecting off her flawless skin and the red tulip background complimenting her pink lips. Kagome frowned. "Are you listening?" She asked annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard what you said. Now shut up and kiss me." He said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him for a sweet kiss from her full pink lips. Kagome blushed from his sudden display of affection. When he separated from her he placed his forehead on hers with his eyes still closed.

"Inuyasha." She whispered. His eyes opened when she called his name. "It's really bothering me." She told him pleadingly. He sighed and nodded.

"Let's wait till after my father leaves though." He said, as he lifted his head from hers. Kagome agreed and kissed his cheek lightly before prancing away into the flower garden. Inuyasha smiled and followed her. She was still like the little girl he used to play with back in the day. Kagome pranced along and ended up in Inuyasha's arms giggling. He laughed with her and lifted her off the ground and spun her around like a helicopter. She squeaked with laughter. Inuyasha sat her back down. His eyes flicked and Kagome knew he heard something.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked, trying to stop giggling. Inuyasha calmed his laughter and looked at her.

"Dad's here." He said. Kagome's face glowed with excitement. She started to run to the front of the house, but was stopped from Inuyasha grabbing her wrist. "Wait."

"What? What's the matter?" She asked confused.

"We haven't told anyone about our mating last night yet. My dad will know as soon as we walk up to him. I'm sure Sesshomaru knows. And I saw Shippo's face when he smelt us." He said looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks. Kagome also blushed. "I just wanna prepare you." He said under his breath. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said. "I never even thought about it." She teased. He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Now, let's go see your daddy!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha laughed.

"He's not just my daddy anymore." He told her. " He's yours too now." Kagome smiled and nodded. She led Inuyasha to the front of the castle. The carriage had just pulled up and Izayoi, Sesshomaru and little Shippo were waiting for Inu No Taisho to come out. Inuyasha walked over to where the others were standing. Shippo was a little afraid to meet Inu No Taisho. He was scared that he wouldn't like him. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. He felt more safe being with Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inu No Taisho exited the carriage and smiled when he saw his family. The wind blew in his direction and he smelt the fresh mating of the young couple. He grinned with happiness that they chose to be together. He always thought that they would be very good for one another. Even when they were still very young. He walked closer to them and Izayoi was the first to run up to him and give him a big hug. He hugged her back and placed his nose in her hair.

"I missed you." He whispered through her hair.

"I missed you more." She teased. They pulled apart and looking into the others eyes. They both smiled and turned back to the family holding hands. Inu No Taisho noticed the bundle on fur in Kagome's arms. They walked up to the rest of the family. He first turned to Sesshomaru.

"Nice to see you son." He said, reaching out his hand to shake his. Sesshomaru shook his father's hand.

"You too father." Sesshomaru replied. Inu No Taisho turned to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Well, well. Who is this little guy?" He asked while rubbing the fox demon's red hair. Shippo looked up at him and Inu No Taisho smiled at him. Shippo smiled back.

"This is Shippo. Inuyasha and I adopted him when his parents were killed." Kagome told him. Kagome's face became a little sad and she hugged Shippo closer to her. Inu No Taisho nodded.

"It's good to see you father." Inuyasha said. Inu No Taisho turned to Inuyasha and reached his arms out to hug him.

"My boy!" He exclaimed. "I hear that you and Kagome have decided to be together." He said raising an eyebrow to Inuyasha.

"Yeah. We did." Inuyasha said blushing lightly. Kagome giggled but blushed a little along with him. Inu No Taisho smiled. He turned back to Izayoi.

"How about we retire for a while and catch up." He proposed. Izayoi smiled and nodded in agreement. Inuyasha froze and rushed to his father's side.

"Umm... Can I talk to you for a minute first?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. Inu No Taisho was confused but laughed at his worried and scared expression.

"Sure son!" He laughed. He excused them from everyone and they walked away for a moment.

"Dad, I know that you know Kagome and I mated last night, but don't tell mom. We haven't had a chance yet and I want Kagome and I to tell her ourselves." Inuyasha said quickly and quietly. Inu No Taisho laughed.

"Okay, okay. I won't mention it. But you better tell her soon. She'll be mad if she is the last one to know." He advised. Inuyasha sighed in relief and nodded.

"Planned on it!" He smiled. Inu No Taisho put his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders and they walked back to the family. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and Inu No Taisho wrapped his arm around Izayoi's waist.

"Should we enter the castle now?" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone nodded and they filed into the huge double doors. Shippo asked if the girl he liked could come play in his room and Kagome agreed if a servant would watch them. Shippo scampered off to find the girl while Inu No Taisho and Izayoi retired to their room for a bit before dinner. Sesshomaru left for his study before anyone could even say bye. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to check on the young man Kagome was worried about.

"Do we even know what his name is? I haven't really thought about it much. He's just always there." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, his name is Miroku. He was separated from his parents by slave traders. On one of Sesshomaru's servant searching errands, he found him and bought him. Sesshomaru freed him and he has worked here ever since. I think he's 17 or 18." Inuyasha told her. Kagome pondered what Inuyasha said. They reached the kitchen. Inuyasha bust open the doors yelling, "Miroku! Where are you damn it?!"

All the servants were shocked that he was screaming for the kind, young man. Kagome saw all their shocked and scared expressions and put a hand on his arm. He stopped and looked at her. She only smiled at him. He huffed that she didn't want him to do it his way but he let her lead.

Kagome walked up to a small group of servants talking and asked where Miroku was. They said he hasn't been himself lately and he spent a lot of his free time in his room. Kagome thanked them and Kagome led Inuyasha to the servant's quarters. Inuyasha knew where his room was.

They reached the door and Inuyasha could hear some soft cries through the door but didn't say anything to Kagome. Kagome knocked lightly on the door. Miroku sniffled and whipped his tears away before answering the door.

"What do you want?!" He said annoyed when he opened the door. He saw it was Inuyasha and Kagome and gasped. He had just sassed one of the lords and ladies of the castle. He bowed his head quickly and pressed his hands together. "Lord Inuyasha! Lady Kagome! I'm so sorry! I didn't expect a visit! Please forgive me!" He rambled, pleading for their forgiveness.

"Shut up stupid! We're only here cause Kagome saw you were upset this morning and she was worried. So tell us what's up." Inuyasha stated with his arms crossed. Miroku invited them into his room and they all sat down. Miroku put his face in his hands.

"What's going on? I've never seen you so sad." Kagome said.

"Yesterday afternoon, when I went to the market for groceries, I past a slave trader's booth." Miroku started. Inuyasha cut him off.

"If this is one of those 'oh-my-horrible-past' things, then were not gonna sit here and listen to it." Inuyasha huffed. He stood but was stopped when Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. He sat down, huffed and pouted.

"I'm sorry Miroku. Please continue." Kagome apologized. Miroku lifted his head and looked at her. The pain in his eyes was hard for her to look at.

"I'm sure Inuyasha has told you about my past and why I'm here." Miroku started again. Kagome nodded. "Well before I was separated from my parents, we had a normal life. I was about 16 years old when they captured me and took me away. I had a girlfriend at the time and haven't seen her since then. I thought that maybe she got away, but when I past that slave trader booth I saw her in a cage behind him." Tears began to fill his eyes and he placed his face back into his hands.

Kagome got up and sat next to him and patted him on the back to help comfort him. Inuyasha rushed to his other side because he knew how Miroku was with the young, pretty servant girls. He wouldn't put it past him to do that with Kagome too. Kagome looked to Inuyasha. He looked back at her. Inuyasha even felt bad for him.

"We'll help you get her out. Somehow." Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded his head and stood. He walked over and offered his hand to Kagome to help her up. She took it and stood by him. Miroku stood bewildered.

"You-you will?" He stuttered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed. He was on his knees bowing to them in thanks. Inuyasha brushed him off. He didn't need to grovel. They were gonna help him already, why was he kneeling and bowing?

"Stand up stupid! Quit groveling before I change my mind." Inuyasha told him while grabbing the collar of his shirt and hoisting him up.

"Thank you Inuyasha. Thank you and Kagome so much for your kindness. You two really are my saviors." Miroku told him. Inuyasha cracked him a grin.

"No problem." He said. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha showing his kind side for others. "But it might take a day or two." Inuyasha warned. "Like it or not, we will need Sesshomaru's help. He might not want to go servant hunting while dad is here."

"Okay. As long as she gets out okay, I can wait." Miroku assured.

"Keep your head up and we'll get her out." Kagome told him. With that, Inuyasha and Kagome left his room and headed for Shippo's room. Kagome wanted to check on him and Inuyasha couldn't tell her no.

They came close to reaching the room and could hear laughing and giggling. Kagome opened the door. When Shippo saw Kagome and Inuyasha and yelled in joy. He leaped into Kagome's arms and almost knocked her over. Inuyasha was behind her and supported her to prevent her from falling. He smiled at Shippo's excitement to see his mate. Kagome hugged him and ast him back down. Shippo ran over to the little girl he was playing with. She was taller than Shippo. She had dark brown hair and eyes. She wore a fitted pink dress with a purple bow around her waist. Shippo brought the girl over to his parents.

"This is Satsuki. The girl I told you about." He said then gave Inuyasha a quick wink. The little girl bowed.

"Hello Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha." Satsuki said.

"Hi Satsuki! I hear that you are a really good friend of Shippo's." Kagome said.

"Yes! I really like him!" Satsuki told her as she hugged the little demon like a teddy bear. Shippo struggled in her arms laughing and giggling all the way.

The older woman sitting on the bed was reading a book but looked up when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha. She stood when they came closer to talk with her.

"Our little man hasn't given you any trouble, has he?" Kagome said. The woman bowed.

"Oh no! Of course not! He's like a little angel!" She told them happily. "I'll watch him anytime for you!" Kagome smiled at her.

Inuyasha grinned at her praise of the child. He wanted to say, _'That is impossible lady. He can't be an angel, he's full demon.'_ Inuyasha laughed in his head. Kagome thanked her and told her whenever Satsuki and Shippo were ready for dinner, to just take them down to the dining room.

They left Shippo's room and decided it was time to tell Inuyasha's mother, well now Kagome's mother too now, that they have been mated. They found Izayoi in the dining room with Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru. They were waiting for dinner to be served and were catching up a bit.

They came into the dining room and sat down in their usual seats. The conversation ended that was going on between Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru and their attention was directed to Inuyasha and Kagome. They could sense Kagome's nervousness. Inuyasha started to ease Kagome's nerves. "Mom, Dad, Sesshomaru, we have something we would like to tell you."


	14. Agreement

Chapter 14 Agreement

Izayoi was the most confused out of the three. Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru already knew of their mating from their heightened sense of smell.

"What is it dear?" Izayoi asked curiously. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand that was laying on the table.

"We're officially together." Kagome told her, knowing their father and brother already knew. Izayoi gasped. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over her cheek bones. Everyone had confused looks on their faces. Inu No Taisho held her hand and caressed it. Trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong dear? I thought you would be happy." Inu No Taisho asked.

She wept. "I... Am.. Happy..." She managed between sobs. Kagome and Inuyasha sighed with relief and smiled that she was happy. Sesshomaru only laughed along with Inu No Taisho.

When her sobs subsided, she walked over to the young couple and gave them a big hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you. You will make each other very happy." She said. Then she leaned into whisper something to them. "Now we just need to find someone for Sesshomaru." She teased. She knew he would hear her, and they heard him huff. They laughed and returned to their seats. Shippo and Satsuki joined them shortly after and sat in the seats to the right of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Miroku entered the room followed by a group of servants with trays of food. He glanced over and saw Inuyasha and Kagome. A grin crossed his lips when he saw them but continued with his job. Sesshomaru noticed the grin Miroku had when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha and was curious. Miroku instructed the servants to their positions and announced that dinner was served. It was Miroku's job to make sure the food was prepared correctly and on time. He was like a supervisor.

Kagome ate her food pretty quickly. She was hungrier than she thought she was. Inuyasha couldn't help but giggle at how she scarfed down her plate. She heard him and giggled at herself when she noticed how fast she was eating. Everyone finished and Inu No Taisho hugged Kagome to welcome her to the family.

"Now you better take care of my son little missy." Inu No Taisho teased Kagome. She giggled.

"I will papa!" She teased. Inuyasha went up to Sesshomaru before he could walk out without a word.

"Hey can we talk?" Inuyasha asked. "It's kinda important."

"Yes. Meet in my study. Will Kagome be coming as well?" Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru left the room. Kagome finished up with her new in-laws and went with Inuyasha to talk to Sesshomaru about Miroku and the slave girl. They entered the study and sat down. Sesshomaru was facing away from them in his chair.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, it's kind of a rescue." Kagome told him. This caught Sesshomaru's attention. He spun his chair around to face them.

"A rescue?" He repeated questioningly.

"Well, kind of. Miroku's having a hard time right now because when he was capture into slavery, apparently his girlfriend was too. He saw her at the slaver's booth at the market the other day and it's torn him up inside." Kagome told him.

"Interesting." Sesshomaru stated, turning his chair back around to face away from them. Inuyasha was getting a little annoyed by his brother.

"So can we help him?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru sat with his eyes shut, thinking about the situation.

"Well." He started. A grin crossed his face. "I have been wanting to get out of the castle lately." With that, Kagome jumped up and rushed around the desk to hug Sesshomaru, squeaking all the way.

"Thank you so much Sesshy!" Kagome thanked him. She heard a little growl and quickly apologized for calling him her favorite nickname. Kagome pranced back over to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug.

"But," Sesshomaru interrupted, Kagome froze and Inuyasha looked at him confused. "if this female isn't worth the money it will take to free her and be a worker here, I won't waste it." Kagome got a little angry by his words.

"What do you mean worth the money?!" She exclaimed.

"If she is not strong and healthy." He explained. Kagome calmed herself quickly.

"Oh." She muttered.

"We can go to the market tomorrow, but I need to warn you that we need to seem like we are going to use her as a slave and not immediately act like we are going to free her." Sesshomaru told them as he turned back toward them. They both nodded in understanding. "Good. Now, go tell Miroku and tell him he will need to wait by the horses while we get her out." Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged questioning glances. Sesshomaru noted their faces and sighed as he explained himself again. "If he goes in with us, he will most likely blow our cover." Enlightenment filled the couples eye. It made sense to them now. They nodded and smiled at him. "Good, now get out." He said, shooing them away.

They left him alone and hurried to tell Miroku the good news. They found him working busily in the kitchen. All the servants were cleaning up for the night. He saw then and stopped what he was doing and smiled while greeting them warmly. They also smiled at him while they approached. More Kagome than Inuyasha though.

"Good news!" Kagome told him. Miroku's face glowed with hope. "Sesshomaru agreed to go and get her out!" Tears filled Miroku's eyes again and he bowed his head to them.

"Thank you so so so so so much! I don't know how I will ever repay you!" Miroku told them.

"He said that we will go tomorrow, but if she's not strong and healthy, then he won't 'waste' the money on her. She is strong and healthy, right?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded.

"She is definitely strong and she looked pretty healthy from the view I saw her yesterday." He told her.

"And he said that you have to wait with the horses." Inuyasha said. Miroku stopped smiling.

"Then how will you know which one she is?" Miroku asked. Then an idea emerged in his mind. A way that they could find her without him pointing her out. "Wait." He told them. "I have an idea. Follow me." He said. He led them to his room. He rushed to the nightstand and got into the top drawer. He pulled out a small, white handkerchief with pink designs around the edges. "Here. Take this." He said reaching it out to Inuyasha. "She gave this to me before the slaver's captured us and our families. Smell it and find her scent at the slave traders booth. You and Sesshomaru will be able to find her this way." He told them. Inuyasha took the cloth and nodded.

"We have to go now. We'll see you tomorrow." Kagome told Miroku. She wanted to make sure Shippo has gotten to bed okay before Inuyasha and herself went to bed. He bowed to them and followed them out of his room.

They headed for the stairs to check on Shippo then head off to bed themselves, while Miroku headed back to the kitchen to finish his cleaning for the night. When he was done, he when back to his room but didn't sleep much that night. He was too anxious about the day to come.

Kagome and Inuyasha went up to Shippo's room to make sure he was in bed. They reached the room and quietly opened the door. They saw their bundle of joy sprawled out on the bed snoring. He had kicked the covers off of himself while getting comfortable and sprawling out. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and he wrapped his arm around her.

They stood together and watched him for a few moments before Kagome tip toed over to the bed and gently pulled the covers over her son. She then gently kissed the small fox's forehead. The boy unconsciously smiled and snuggled into the covers. Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome and leaned in to kiss the child. Kagome tucked the boy into the blankets and they exited the room quietly.

Inuyasha led Kagome to their room but stopped a few feet away from the door. Kagome was confused but smiled at him.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a smile. He turned to her. He reached forward and grabbed her arms. He gently pulled her close to him. He crushed his lips into hers. Kagome kissed him back. She was surprised, but was happy he was showing her affection. He tightened his arms around her waist. She giggled into his mouth. She liked his possessiveness. He smiled into her lips.

Her spun her around and pinned her against the bedroom door. Her breath caught in her throat. Inuyasha kissed her neck aggressively. Their breathing became heavy. "Inu-Inuyasha." She whispered breathlessly. Inuyasha reached over and twisted the doorknob and flung the door open. He began to kiss her lips again and walked her into the bedroom backwards. He quickly shut the door behind him and allowed his hands to wander Kagome's body. She moaned into his mouth.

His hands wandered to her back and his rubbed it up and down. He went lower and lower until he was grabbing her butt. His free arm pulled her closer to him. Kagome's arousal sparked when she felt how close her pussy was to his cock. Inuyasha hand that was grabbing her butt was pushing their crouches closer together. She could feel his hardness against her thigh. They kissed each other harder.

Inuyasha walked Kagome towards the bed. Her legs hit the edge and she squeaked when she fell back onto it. Inuyasha fell on top of her but caught himself enough not to hurt Kagome. They giggled together for a moment. They kisses one another once more but their passion washed the giggles away. The air around them seemed to become thick. They slouched their way under the covers and tangled themselves together. They made love and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kagome woke up before Inuyasha the next morning. She snuggled into his chest. Inuyasha stirred, as if he sensed she was away. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning." She said. Inuyasha smiled back at her. He tightened his arms around her, giving her a hug.

"Good morning." He said. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and took in her sweet scent. Kagome did the same. The two laid in bed for a while until a knock came to the door. Kagome had on a nightgown she had slipped on before she fell asleep last night and Inuyasha had thrown on some sweat pants. "Come in." Inuyasha called. The door cracked open and Miroku popped his head in.

"Good morning. Sesshomaru told me to come get you out of bed. He said we have a long day and you two need to get moving." Miroku said. Inuyasha frowned. Miroku saw this and waved Inuyasha down. "That's what he said, not me!" He defended himself while apologizing. Kagome giggled and rubbed Inuyasha's mark. It tinged and he purred very quietly. It tingled for Kagome as well.

"Thank you Miroku." Kagome told him. Miroku bowed and shut the door behind him. Kagome pulled herself up and kissed Inuyasha's lips. She then proceeded to roll out of bed and headed to the closet. She stood in the door, not knowing what she wanted to wear. Inuyasha got up and walked up behind her. He laid his head on her shoulder and sighed. Kagome giggled.

"What are you sighing about?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised.

"So much to choose from, so little time." He replied and sighed again. Kagome couldn't help but laugh, even though he was kind of making fun of her. They laughed together while they finished getting ready. Inuyasha put on washed out jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. Kagome chose to wear a light pink sun dress with a light blue camisole. She decided she wanted to wear her hair down and went to the bathroom to brush it. Inuyasha walked over to the bed and sat down, waiting for Kagome to finish. When she was all freshened up and ready to leave their room, Inuyasha got up and took Kagome by the hand. They walked this way to the dining room. They were greeted by Inuyasha's mother, father, brother and their adopted son. He jumped out of his seat and ran over to hug his mother. Kagome hugged him and instructed him to return to his seat at the table. He smiled at her and returned to his chair. Inuyasha held out a chair for Kagome and she happily took it.

Miroku came out of the kitchen beaming with joy. The servants served breakfast and everyone ate while chatting about everything that came to their minds. Sesshomaru had told his father about what was to happen today and he was very pleased by all of their decisions. When everyone finished, Sesshomaru decided it was time to leave for the market.

"Go get Miroku. We're leaving shortly." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Go ahead to the carriage with Sesshomaru. I'll be there in a minute." He told her. Kagome kissed him.

"Okay. Don't take too long." She said. "I already miss you." She grinned. He smiled back at her and was gone in a flash. Kagome walked with Sesshomaru to the carriage and her helped her in.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha went to the kitchen and found Miroku cleaning cheerfully. He frowned.

"What the hell are you doing?! Come on! Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned back in the direction he came. Miroku joyfully skipped behind him. Inuyasha was a lot faster than Miroku and by the time he reached the carriage and climbed in, Miroku was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Miroku, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He's too slow." Sesshomaru told Kagome before Inuyasha could even get a word out. Inuyasha got in the carriage and sat next to Kagome. Sesshomaru was sitting across from them. A few seconds later, Miroku reached the carriage. He sat next to the carriage driver and told him where to go. The driver cracked the reins and the horses galloped along the road.


	15. Slavery to Freedom

Chapter 15 Slavery to Freedom

As they rode to the market, Kagome was fidgeting with anxiousness. She was so excited to be helping her friend Miroku. She had flash backs from when Miroku first came to the castle. She wasn't too close to him but he was always friendly and kind to her. She felt bad because she didn't even know his name until a day or two ago.

**Flash Back**

The day Miroku came to the castle, Kagome and her parents were there for a visit. The 12 year old Kagome and Inuyasha were playing a game of tag. Kagome was chasing Inuyasha and he was teasing her that she was too slow. Kagome got mad and sat down on the floor and started to cry. Inuyasha was surprised she was crying and went over to comfort her. When he got close enough in reach, Kagome lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. They both rolled on the ground with laughter. Inuyasha heard the front door open and heard talking about castle rules and such. He stopped laughing and stood up. He helped Kagome off the floor and told her what he heard. Their curiosity got the best of them and they decided to find out what was going on. They pretended they were spy's. They saw the young man following Sesshomaru listening carefully and tentatively following close behind him. The young man saw Inuyasha and Kagome and smiled at them before Sesshomaru went another direction and he had to run and catch up. The two youngsters shrugged it off and returned to their games.

**End Flash Back**

Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to settle her nerves. Kagome relaxed and smiled at him. Inuyasha smiled back at her and then turned his attention to Sesshomaru.

"Miroku gave me a handkerchief with the scent of the girl we are looking for on it. That way we can find her without Miroku." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru while pulling the pink cloth out of his pocket. He handed it to Sesshomaru. He took a quick couple whiffs of the cloth and handed it back to Inuyasha, who did the same.

"When we get there, I want it to seem like I am buying Inuyasha a slave for his birthday. They will tell you some of the services she is good at and you will get to inspect her. When you inspect them, take sniffs of them until you find the right one." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"How can I help?" Kagome asked.

"You can also help inspect. Many slave owners, especially demons, bring a female from the family to make sure the slave is fit to be associated with their family. I had this made for you for the time being." Sesshomaru pulled out a black headband with little black dog ears, identical to Inuyasha's, attached to it. He handed it to Kagome and she cooed at it. She put it in her hair and couldn't stop her cheerful chatter about how much she loves them.

"Now you look like you should be my demon mate!" Inuyasha laughed. Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru laughed at her reaction.

"All slavers are human so they won't be able to tell you're not a real demon." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded and continued to play with her new doggy ears and chattered with Inuyasha about them.

When they got closer to the market, Inuyasha helped Kagome cover her real ears with her hair.

"Just act normal. Don't try and act too 'dog' like." Inuyasha teased. Kagome giggled and nodded. The carriage came to a stop and moments later, Miroku opened the door for them. Sesshomaru got out first, followed by Inuyasha, who helped Kagome out. They began to walk away from the carriage, but Kagome paused.

"Don't worry Miroku. We'll find her no problem." Kagome told him.

"Thank you Kagome." Miroku said. Kagome smiled and pranced to catch up to Inuyasha.

They walked through the market and Kagome asked Inuyasha what she should act like. He told her just to stay calm and keep a clear head. She can't feel bad for every slave they bring out. He told her not to act too happy and act like she doesn't care if she was there or not. Kagome agreed and began to take on her character's personality for her 'acting role'.

"Are you both ready." Sesshomaru stated more than asked as they came closer to the booth. There was a large tent behind the booth in front to draw customers in. The tent had curtains to keep what went on inside the tent more private, but there was a triangle shaped hole at the bottom.

"Hello sir! What can I do for you today?" The woman at the counter asked excitedly.

"We're here to buy a slave." Sesshomaru stated.

"Okay sir. If you would like, we can head into the tent and we will show you the slaves we have." The woman said as she pulled the curtain back to allow them into the tent. Kagome walked in-between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They wanted to make sure she was safe.

They entered the tent and walked over to a man sitting in a chair beside a curtained off room. The man stood up and pulled the curtain back with a smile. "Right this way." He said. They walked in and waited. Another man entered the room shortly after.

"So what may I ask is the occasion?" The man asked like a sales man.

"I decided I'm buying my brother a slave for his belated birthday." Sesshomaru said. The sales man's eyes lit up. The slavers have to make sure it is a legit purchase before they sell slaves to just anyone.

"Is this your first slave young sir?" The man asked excitedly. Inuyasha just nodded. "Well then! This will be an exciting trip for you!" The sales man laughed happily. "What exactly can I help you find today?" He asked.

"I'm actually really picky. I want one that is a little older than me, about 18. She has to be strong and healthy and she has to have a very specific look." Inuyasha told him. He wanted to sound as picky as possible so they could look at as many slaves as they needed to. The sales man wrote down all his specifications on a clipboard.

"Alright then! I'll go see what I can find and we will start the inspection process!" He said excitedly before hurrying out of the room. The man that was sitting outside the room brought in three chairs for them to sit.

"Don't get up and inspect till I ask you, that's how you'll know it's her." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. She nodded and returned her careless expression. When the sales man returned he was followed by a woman.

"Okay, if you all are ready, then we will get started!" The man told them. They nodded and the woman exited and returned moments later with a young girl in chains and what Kagome would describe as a potato sack. The woman pushed her forward and she almost fell. Inuyasha stood and walked up to her. He discreetly took a sniff of her and acted like he was looking carefully at her. The girl was around Inuyasha and Kagome's age. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes. She coward away from Inuyasha if he got too close to her. He gave her a soft sorry look and turned to the man.

"No." He said plainly. The woman had already left and returned to take the first slave away. Moments later, she brought in another slave. The next girl was a little older than Inuyasha but not much. She had black hair and green eyes. Inuyasha sniffed her and looked her up and down. "No." He said. "She needs to be a little older than these girls."

"Yes sir." The woman said as she took the slave out of the room and brought in another one.

The girl they brought in looked like she was in her twenties. She had dark brown hair and she was looking at the ground. Her hair was slightly curly and the ends flipped in many different directions. It was long enough to hit mid-back on her and she had a small bunch of hair on the side of her head in a pony tail. Inuyasha walked up to her and took a sniff. It wasn't the scent. Inuyasha was about to send her away, when the girl looked up at Sesshomaru. She had big light brown eyes. Sesshomaru jumped up. He slowly walked over to the girl. Inuyasha was confused but stepped back. Sesshomaru walked up to her and looked into her eyes. His heart felt a pounding it never had before.

"I want her." He said flatly. The sales man was shocked. He walked over and checked which slave the girl was. He took down her numbers and told the woman to get her ready.

"Is this one for this young man or for yourself?" He asked.

"For me. We will still get my brother one." Sesshomaru told him and went back to his seat.

"Yes sir!" The man said and they could almost see the dollar signs flash in his eyes. The man told the woman the situation and she went and got the next girl. She was another blonde but was around the right age range. Inuyasha to a whiff and again it wasn't the right scent.

"No." Inuyasha said and sighed. "But this is the right age." He confirmed. The woman took the girl away and brought in the next. This girl walked in the room and Inuyasha could instantly tell it was the girl. It was very distinct. The young woman had dark brown hair but lighter than the girl's that Sesshomaru picked. Her hair was straight and had a neater haircut. She also had brown eyes. Inuyasha walked up to her and walked all the way around her, showing the sales man his interest.

"Hey come check her out." Inuyasha told Kagome. Kagome stood and a small grin graced her lips. Kagome looked her up and down and walked all the way around her.

"She has my approval." Kagome told Inuyasha and returned to her seat. The sales man looked excitedly to Inuyasha.

"This one is good." He said. The sales man walked over and took down her numbers like the other girl. He proceeded to tell the woman to get this one ready as well.

"Will this be all for you guys today?" He asked. Sesshomaru stood and walked up to him.

"Yes. We would like to check out." Sesshomaru told him.

"Yes sir! Right this way!" The sales man said, directing them out of the room. They walked through the tent to the back end of it. There was another room they entered. In this room, there was a man behind a desk filled with paper work. He stood up and smiled at them.

"Hello! You must be the group that is buying the two females." He said. "Please, take a seat." He said, motioning to the chairs cross from the desk. They sat down and the two slave girls were brought in. They were made to stand in the corner where the customers could watch them. Sesshomaru had to fill out paper work for both of the girls. Then, three men walked in the room. They were carrying a multitude of items. They had a giant bone boomerang and a demon slayer uniform. It took two of the men to carry the boomerang.

"These items were found with the girl for your younger brother. She was about to grab it when she was captured." The man behind the desk stated. "The other girl had no items on her or that belonged to her. She is a peasant." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked over at the girl. She was staring at him with a terrified look. Sesshomaru kept his emotionless look but inside he was breaking. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. He hurried the paper work up so they could leave this horrid slavery tent.

Inuyasha was keeping a close eye on the slaver men around them. They were looking at Kagome like she was a piece of meat. She seemed like she didn't notice but he wouldn't let them lay a finger on her.

Kagome watched the two women in the corner. She felt so bad for them but didn't let her feelings show on her face. She was also super excited that they were going to save two girls instead of one. She was confused as to why Sesshomaru decided to take her too though. She wondered what their names were. Who were they before they were captured into slavery. She questioned in her mind and made a note to be good friends with them later.

When the papers were finished and they were preparing to leave, one of the men reach out a hand towards Kagome's rear end. Inuyasha grabbed his hand before he could touch her. He bore his fangs at him and snarled. He released his hand and the man scrambled to get away. Inuyasha grabbed the boomerang and the uniform as they left. The girls wore chains on their wrists and around their necks. When they were about to leave, the woman from the front handed the chains over to Sesshomaru. He took the chains and they left the booth.

As they walked all of them became more relaxed. Kagome took off her headband, attached herself to Inuyasha's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. The two slaves looked at each other with questioning looks. They knew that something was going on that they had no clue what it was. When Sesshomaru knew they were out of range of the slave booth, he stopped and turned to the girls. Kagome and Inuyasha gave each other a worried look.

"Don't move." He said. He pulled the chains tighter and it pulled the girls arms forward. They cringed and waited for the pain to come. Sesshomaru slashed the chains away from their wrists in one swipe. The girls opened their eyes when they felt their cold shackles release. "Don't move." Sesshomaru restated. They froze. He swept his claws across the neck braces. They shattered into pieces. The two girls rubbed their necks and wrists. Sesshomaru turned and continued to head for the carriage. The girls looked confused. Kagome saw their faces and walked closer to them.

"Are you both alright?" She asked. They bowed their heads and nodded. Kagome blushed. She didn't even know their names and they were acting so defeated. "Hey, stand up. You don't have to act like that anymore. We're going to free you guys." She whispered to them. The girls stood and still had their confused looks.

"We'll explain later but we need to get home before someone notices you guys are slaves we aren't keeping in line." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and grabbed the two girl's hands and dragged them along.

They came in sight of the carriage and Miroku saw them approach. He saw her before she saw him. He ran towards them. She saw him and tears filled her eyes. She broke loose from Kagome and ran for him. She leaped into his arms and he swirled her around through the air. He hugged her and she hugged him.

"Miroku what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm a servant for them. I asked them to help me save you." He said. He hugged her again. "My dear Sango, I've missed you so much! I haven't went a day without thinking of you."

"Come on. We have to go!" Inuyasha rushed them. He was looking around anxiously. Miroku smiled at Sango and lead her to the carriage. He helped her up next to the driver and he followed her up. The other girl began to follow her when she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"You won't be riding there. You are riding inside the carriage." Sesshomaru told her. The girl blushed. Sesshomaru released her wrist and lead her to the door. He helped her in and got in himself. Inuyasha and Kagome followed. When everyone was situated, the carriage began to roll along the road.

The young girl sat next to Sesshomaru. She was pressing herself as close to the wall as possible. Sesshomaru noticed she was making herself uncomfortable. She must not be used to being around people without being punished. He wanted her to be comfortable but he didn't know how to show her.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Huh... My name's Rin." She said quietly.


	16. Inner Beauty

Chapter 16 Inner Beauty

Sesshomaru heard her name and his heart pulsed. He knew she was the one. He knew he wanted to be with her. He didn't know her, but he wanted to. He didn't know how to show his emotions for anything, or anyone. He had kept his emotions hidden for so long. Sesshomaru sat in silence. Deep in thought about the situation.

Kagome also saw how uncomfortable she was and decided to try breaking the ice. "Rin. That's a pretty name." Kagome said with a sweet smile. Rin sat against the wall looking at her legs, still silent. "Rin, you don't have to act like that. You're free now." Kagome told her. Rin looked up at her with hope in her eyes.

"What are all of your names? I haven't properly thanked you yet." Rin asked.

"My name's Kagome! And this is Inuyasha, my mate." Kagome said as she rubbed Inuyasha's arm and grazed over his mark. His spine tingled as well as Kagome's and she smiled.

"What's your name?" Rin asked Sesshomaru. She was afraid she was stepping over boundaries. He looked like he had no emotion but there was something in his eyes when he looked at her in the slaver tent. He was very attractive to her but she didn't know how she should act around him.

"Sesshomaru." He told her and turned his head away. It was dark enough in the carriage that no one saw his blush.

"How did you become a slave Rin?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome elbowed him and he gave her a questioning look.

"It's okay Kagome. I'm not offended. I was actually abducted when I was very young. I think I was about 8 years old." Rin told them.

"How old are you now?" Kagome asked.

"I'm 25 now." Rin said. "I've been a slave for 17 years." Kagome was shocked. Rin had been a slave for so long. She's been a slave longer than Kagome's been alive. Kagome could only imagine how much she's been through. Sesshomaru thought about her age for a moment. She was around the right age for him. He was in his early thirties and was needing to find his mate soon.

"They always told me I was worthless because no one has ever even wanted to try having me as a slave." Rin said. She dropped her eyes again.

"No one ever even made an offer on you?" Inuyasha asked bewildered. Rin was very pretty and she looked like she was strong and healthy. He had no idea why no slave owner would want to have her for their own. Sesshomaru clinched his fists. He hated even thinking that someone else could 'have' her.

"No. Not until you saved me." She said towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blushed again but harder. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Rin said.

"You don't have to thank me." He told her. Rin was shocked.

"I do need to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would still be in that dump." She said. She scooted slightly closer to him and had a pleading look in her eyes. He looked into her light brown eyes and gave her a soft but also pleading look. She saw this in his eyes and decided not to push it right now.

The carriage began to slow as they approached the castle. Inu No Taisho and Izayoi were waiting at the front door for them to arrive. Izayoi was holding Shippo in her arms. They almost instantly saw the girl sitting next to Miroku as the carriage pulled up.

"Well, she's a good looking young woman." Izayoi whispered Inu No Taisho. He nodded but didn't say anything. He was trying to figure out why there was an extra presence with them. The presence was in the carriage but he couldn't place who it was. It had to be a human because he couldn't sense a demonic aura. But who else would they have with them?

The carriage came to a stop and Miroku helped Sango down and opened the carriage door. Inuyasha got out and helped Kagome out. Sesshomaru was the next to get out. Inu No Taisho thought he must have been imagining things, but then Sesshomaru turned and helped a young human girl out of the carriage. She had on the slave clothing so everyone knew she was a slave but they were confused why they brought home two slave girls. They had only left for one. Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to their parents and Shippo leaped into their arms. Sesshomaru walked up with Rin close behind him. Miroku wasn't far behind them with Sango on his arm.

"Welcome home! What are your names?" Izayoi asked. On the way to the castle Miroku told Sango not to be afraid of the residence of the castle. Sango was very thankful they got her out of the slavery. Sango stepped forward and bowed to them. She stood back up and smiled at them.

"My name is Sango. Thank you so much for allowing me to live in your home." She said directing it to everyone. All but Sesshomaru smiled back at her. Sango was worried that Sesshomaru didn't like her, but Miroku had warned her about his actions.

"It is very nice to meet you Sango. We have heard a lot about you." Inu No Taisho said with a smile. Sango looked back at Miroku, who was blushing bright red. Sango giggled. "Now, what's your name?" Inu No Taisho asked Rin curiously.

Rin blushed but Sesshomaru gently pushed on her back to let her know it was okay. She stepped forward and bowed to them. "My name's Rin." She said.

"Well my name is Izayoi and it is very nice to meet you Rin. And you as well, Sango. I'm Inuyasha's mother." Izayoi said with a sweet smile. Rin smiled back.

"And my name is Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father." He told the girls.

"I'm Shippo!" He interjected. He wasn't liking not being involved in the conversation. Sango laughed.

"Nice to meet you Shippo!" Sango said. Inuyasha walked over to Sango and dumped the boomerang and uniform in her arms.

"I'm sick of carrying this crap." He said and walked back over to Kagome. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Are you two hungry? Dinner is about ready." Izayoi asked, walking towards the front door. Inu No Taisho followed close behind her. The two girls heard the word hungry and their stomachs growled in harmony. They had trained their bodies not to think about food because they rarely got a good meal. Sesshomaru heard Rin's stomach and walked towards the door. Rin hurried to follow behind him. Inuyasha and Kagome saw the display and smiled at one another. They knew what was going to happen in the coming future. Miroku led Sango inside and Inuyasha and Kagome followed them with Shippo in their arms. Everyone sat at the dining room table. Miroku was allowed to eat with them tonight in celebration of Sango's freedom. Everyone ate and Sango and Rin stuffed themselves.

"Do you guys want me to show you your rooms? I'm sure you're both tired." Kagome offered. Sango and Rin nodded and got up. Kagome stood and Inuyasha followed her. Sango gathered her slayer gear and went in the direction Kagome was leading them. Rin was close behind Sango. They exited the dining room and walked towards the servant's quarters. A hand stopped Rin in her tracks when it grabbed her hand. She turned around and found Sesshomaru standing over her.

"You have a choice as to where you stay." He said in a softer tone than she had heard him speak earlier. Rin blushed and pulled her hand from his.

"What do you mean, my lord?" She asked bowing to him. Sesshomaru was trying so hard to show her his emotions. He didn't know if he had went too far by grabbing her hand.

"Please follow me." He said. Rin eagerly followed him. They stopped at a room door. He opened it and showed her inside. It was a very feminine room with pink blankets on the bed and white curtains with flowers on them. The room wasn't very large but Rin thought it was huge compared to what she had to live in most of her life.

"This room is beautiful Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said. "Why are you showing me this? Shouldn't I live in the servant's quarters?"

"This is your room. I did not purchase you to be a servant."Sesshomaru told her. Rin was surprised by his words.

"What do you mean my lord?" She asked. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Do not call me your lord." He said sternly. Rin jumped a little and bowed.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Please don't be angry with me." She pleaded.

"I'm not upset with you. Don't be afraid. Make yourself comfortable and I'll have a servant bring you some proper clothes. There is a bathroom in your room. I'll come check on you later." Sesshomaru said as he turned away.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called before he was out of her sights. He stopped and turned his head to listen to her. "What if I need you?" Sesshomaru turned back around and grinned.

"If you call for me, I will be there." He said, walking away. He was out of her view and she sighed as she turned to the room she could now call home. She walked in and tried to make herself comfortable.

Meanwhile, Kagome led Sango to the servant's quarters with Inuyasha behind her and Miroku behind Sango. Kagome saw Sesshomaru take Rin away but ignored it because she knew he was developing feelings for her.

They reached the room that was prepared for Sango. It was close to Miroku's room and Sango was relieved. He was the only one she really knew and she felt their flame of love burning like it did before. He had saved her from the awful life she was forced into. She glanced back at Miroku who was smiling at her. She smiled back at him. Kagome opened the door and walked in.

The room wasn't fancy but it was nice. There was a soft comfortable bed and a vanity next to the closet. Sango placed her boomerang beside the bed and her slayer uniform on the vanity.

"Okay boys, time to get out!" Kagome said cheerfully, as she pushed them towards the door. Inuyasha gave her a sad puppy dog look. She gave him an 'I'm sorry' look and pushed both of them out the door. She shut it and sighed. Inuyasha sat outside the door for Kagome to finish whatever she wanted to do.

"Now, you can finally get comfortable!" Kagome told Sango happily. She ran over to the closet and pulled out a cute outfit. "Put this on! I think these are your colors." She told Sango. It was a knee length dress that had splashes of greens and pinks. She put the dress on and she looked stunning. It hugged the top half of her body, then fanned out at her hips and hit at her knees. She walked over to the mirror and twirled around in the dress and the two girls giggled and danced around the room.

Miroku walked over and sat next to Inuyasha. "What do ya think they're doing in there?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced over at him and gave him a glare.

"Kagome's playing dress up." Inuyasha said. "Don't even think of trying anything, pervert." Miroku gave him an offended look.

"How could you even think I would do such a thing?!" Miroku stated sarcastically.

Kagome picked out a pair of pink flats and gave them to Sango. She put them on her feet. Kagome grabbed a brush off the vanity and jumped on the bed. She sat up and patted the mattress where she wanted Sango to sit. Sango sat down with her back to Kagome. Kagome began gently brushing Sango's hair.

"So you're a demon slayer?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, my father trained me from the time I was young. But I think I've gotten rusty since I haven't had any practice in a few years." Sango said teasingly. "Hey, do you think it would be okay if I did get some practice in sometimes?"

"Of course! Servants have a lot of free time! As long as you're open to help out when you're needed, you can do whatever you want to." Kagome informed her. "There's so much help around here that it's a very relaxed and easy environment to live in."

"So since I'm free now, if I wanted to leave, would I be able to?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, but I think Miroku would be heartbroken. He seems to really like it here and where else would you go. I mean good food, a large castle, freedom to do whatever, what else could you want?!" Kagome told her cheerily.

"I didn't plan on leaving, but it's nice to know I could if I wanted to." Sango told her. Kagome finished brushing and pulled a white ribbon out of her pocket. She pulled Sango's hair back and put the ribbon in it. She now had a loose, low ponytail. Sango got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She ruffled her bangs a little bit and then just stared. Tears began to fill her eyes. Kagome rushed to her side. Sango quickly turned to her and hugged Kagome tightly. "Thank you so much!" Sango cried.

Kagome was surprised but she still hugged her back. "For what?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You saved me and made me look beautiful!" Sango said, still crying. Kagome rubbed her back to comfort her.

"All I did was put you in normal clothes and put your hair up. _You_ make you beautiful." Kagome told her. Sango nodded and pulled away from Kagome's arms. She whipped her eyes and smiled at Kagome.

"Still, thank you." Sango told her. "You are a true friend." Kagome smiled at her.


	17. Time With You

Chapter 17 Time With You

Rin walked into the room and looked around the room. She explored the room and looked in every drawer or room it had in it. She wanted to know her room inside and out. She never really had her own room before. When she was finished looking in every nook and cranny of the room, she wanted to test out her new bed. She walked over and plopped down face first. The softness of the sheets and the bounce of the mattress comforted and relaxed her. She hadn't laid on a soft bed in years.

A light knock came to the door. "Come in!" Rin called as she started to sit up. The door opened and a young woman entered the room with arms full of new clothes. The she smiled at Rin and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and dropped the clothes on it. Rin stood up wide eyed at all the clothes the lady brought in.

"I don't need this much clothing. I can deal with just one outfit. I don't want to be a burden." Rin told her. The woman just smiled at her.

"Honey, you are no burden. This isn't even all the clothes Lord Sesshomaru has instructed us to get for you!" She told Rin happily. "These are just for you to choose from for today!" Rin was surprised but thanked her anyways.

"What's your name? I would like to thank you properly." Rin asked her.

"I'm Koharu! You're Rin, right?" She replied. Rin nodded in affirmation.

"Thank you Koharu. I really appreciate it." Rin said with a bow to the young lady.

"Oh stop. It's no problem and I'm happy to help!" Koharu told her with a smile. "Now, let's get you out of those rags and into some real clothes!" Rin nodded and turned to take the brown rags off her body. Koharu was picking out some jeans and a cute short sleeve orange t-shirt. Then, she rummaged through the pile for the bras and panties she brought in. She grabbed them and turned to hand them to Rin.

Rin had just slipped the sack off her body and revealed many scars tracing her back. Koharu saw the scars and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god. Rin, did those slavers do this to you?" She asked. Rin turned to look and her and saw her face. Wide eyes and jaw basically on the ground. Then she remembered about the scars.

"Yeah, I try not to think about them. Bad memories, ya know?" Rin said solemnly. Koharu eyes were sad but decided not to push the subject and hurt Rin even further. Koharu smiled sadly at Rin handed her the bra and panties. Rin pulled the panties on then slipped her arms into the bra. Koharu helped her clip the back. Koharu helped her get the rest of the way dress and Rin sat down on the bed. She smiled at Koharu.

"Thanks for your help, but you know you didn't have to. I can get dressed myself." Rin said.

"It's no problem, really! Besides, it's your first day here. It's like tradition to help the new girls when they first get here! From now on you're on your own!" Koharu teased Rin with a grin. Rin giggled. "I think Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want you to be a servant here anyways. It's part of our job to help out the residence here."

"Yeah, I don't understand why. I'm just an ordinary slave girl. What would he see in me?" Rin told her. Koharu thought about her words. When nothing came to mind, she shrugged it off.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later!" Koharu said. "Come on! I'll give you a mini tour of the castle, if you like?" Rin smiled and nodded. They left the room and walked around the castle. Koharu showed her the main points and they ended at Sesshomaru's room. It was only down the hall from her own room.

"This is his room?" Rin asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, and he put you in the room right down the hall, so that must mean something!" Koharu whispered excitedly before pulling Rin to her room. If Sesshomaru knew they were chatting outside his room, he would probably kill her. They ran into the room giggling and slammed the door shut. They plopped themselves on the bed, still cracking up, and tried to calm themselves. Then, a knock came to the door. They both looked at each other.

"Yes? Who is it?" Rin asked shyly.

"Rin, are you alright? I heard the door slam." A familiar voice called. "Can I come in?" Rin looked to Koharu. She nodded her head.

"Yes Lor... I mean Sesshomaru." Rin caught herself. He opened the door and saw the two girls sitting on the bed. He relaxed knowing she was safe. He looked at Rin and saw how her new clothes hugged her curves. He had to think of something else or he would do something he might regret. He turned and saw Koharu.

"Koharu, you know you are not supposed to slam doors around here." He said to her coldly.

"We were just playing. It won't happen again." Rin told him with a sweet smile. She had him in her back pocket.

"Fine, just don't do it again." Sesshomaru said. He couldn't stay mad at Rin. Sesshomaru turned to leave. Rin didn't want him to go. She wanted to spend some time with him.

"Wait!" She called. Sesshomaru stopped and turned back to face her.

"What is it?" He asked. Rin blushed and looked away.

"It's nothing. Sorry to bother you." Rin said. Sesshomaru looked to Koharu.

"Leave us." He told her.

"Yes my lord." Koharu said before she quickly made for the exit. She left and shut the door behind her. Sesshomaru turned back to Rin. She still wasn't looking at him. He walked to her side and sat down. Rin's blush deepened. She turned away from him to prevent him from seeing.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. He placed a clawed hand on her shoulder and lightly pulled her to face him. She wouldn't look in his eyes. She was too embarrassed.

"No, I just... Wanted to have more time with you." She said a little ashamed of her selfishness. Sesshomaru grinned for only a moment and returned his face to its usual emotionless state.

"All you have to do is ask." He told her. Rin's eyes widened for a moment at his words. Then they softened again and she looked up at him. He wasn't looking directly at her but was watching her in his peripheral vision. Rin lunged herself at him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He was surprised by her reaction. She began to cry into his shirt. Sesshomaru placed his arm around her back and gently rubbed it in circles. When Rin finally settled, she pulled herself up to look into Sesshomaru's face but she wasn't ready to let go of him. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Why did you start to cry?" He asked.

"I can't remember the last time I cried. I guess it was just all those horrible times coming out now, since I'm safe." She told him. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her.

"You never have to go through that again. I will protect you. As long as I am alive." Sesshomaru told her. She pressed her face into his chest and smiled.

'I know he will. I feel so safe when he's around me. My heart feels at ease with him.' Rin thought to herself. She barrier her face deeper into his clothes and Sesshomaru put his nose in her hair. He took in a deep breath of her scent. He thought he had never smelt anything better. They sat together for a while just getting more comfortable with one another.

Slap!

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to find Miroku with a glowing red hand print on his face and a fuming Sango storming passed them. They heard her mumbling curses under her breath when she passed. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a worried expression.

"I'll check on Sango and you go talk to Miroku. We'll meet up later, k?" Kagome said quickly. She kissed Inuyasha and scampered off the comfort Sango and find out what happened. Inuyasha turned around and shot glares at the man in front of him.

"Well, so much for a nice night with the girls." Inuyasha huffed. He spun back around and started to walk. Miroku hurried to catch up with his friend.

Meanwhile, Kagome ran and caught the furious girl. "Hey Sango! Wait up!" Kagome said as she came closer to her. Sango finally stopped. Kagome was hunching over and trying to catch her breath. Sango giggled at her.

"You are really out of shape!" Sango teased Kagome. Kagome began to laugh with Sango when she was breathing close to normal again.

"What happened? Why did you storm off like that?" Kagome asked. Sango's frown returned to her features.

"That pervert tried to..." She looked around to make sure no one was around to hear what she had to say next. When she could see that the coast was clear, she continued. "He tried to grope me!" She whispered to Kagome furiously.

Kagome was surprised. She didn't know that side of Miroku. He never tried any of this with her, but she assumed it was because of Inuyasha and how he was very protective of her. Kagome shrugged it off and decided to comfort her friend. She put and arm around Sango's shoulder.

"Hey let's forget about the boys for a bit! Do you want to go do some practicing like you were talking about earlier? I wanna see how you use that giant boomerang anyways!" Kagome said cheerfully. Sango looked at her surprised.

"Sure! You really wanna watch me practice?" Sango said. They turned to return to Sango's room to get her demon slayer gear.

"Yeah! I think it's so cool!" Kagome said with authentic excitement. They reached the room and Sango rushed to get her uniform on.

Kagome sat and waited for Sango and in the mean time, she tried to lift the giant boomerang and almost fell over from its weight. _'Geez! This thing weighs a ton! I wonder how she's gonna use it.'_ Kagome thought.

Sango quickly came prancing out in her skin tight leather demon slayer uniform. She saw Kagome trying to lift her weapon and laughed. She walked over and grabbed the boomerang and swung it over her shoulder with ease. Kagome had to blink a few times for her strength to process in her brain.

"What's wrong Kagome? Let's go! I can't wait to swing this baby around a bit!" Sango told her. They left her room and headed outside. Kagome led Sango to a lightly wooded area in the back of the castle.

"Sesshomaru is always complaining about these trees being here. I be the would appreciate it if you cut them down for him!" Kagome said.

"Alright then!" Sango ran and jumped into the air and flung the weapon towards the tree line. "Hiraikotsu!" She yelled and the boomerang carved through the trees with practiced ease and returned to its owners hands. She was only pushed back slightly from the force. Sango repeated this many times and Kagome watched in awe.

_'Sango is so strong! I couldn't even lift that thing!'_ Kagome thought as she watched her friend practice. Then Sango froze. She caught her boomerang.

"Kagome stay behind me. Something's coming." Sango told her. Kagome nodded and stepped back.

On the other side of the castle, Inuyasha stopped mid-step. _'Something demonic is approaching. Where's Kagome?! Damn it!'_ Inuyasha mentally screamed. Miroku noticed how Inuyasha stopped and tried to figure out what was wrong. Then Inuyasha rushed past him.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Miroku yelled after him. But he got no response. Miroku sighed and chased after him.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked all over the servant's quarters until he caught her scent and followed her trail outside. He saw her standing behind Sango and sighed in relief that she was safe. He ran to her side and pulled her close to him. Kagome was surprised and tensed up when he rush to her side but relaxed in his arms.

"Inuyasha, do you feel that? Something is coming. And fast!" Sango said. Inuyasha could feel it and Kagome nestled herself closer into Inuyasha's arms.

"I'll protect you Kagome. Don't worry." Inuyasha whispered to comfort her. She smiled into his chest. Then, the source of the aura burst through the woods line.


	18. Battle Within Yourself

Chapter 18 Battle Within Yourself

The demon with the strong aura burst out of the trees and screeched in rage. It was a large green scaly demon with, what looked like, bat wings gusting up winds in the area. It was swinging it fists all around and still swirling the wind wildly. Inuyasha growled and gently pushed Kagome behind him. Sango braced herself in a defensive position.

Miroku finally made it outside and was shocked by the sight. He saw Sango in her slayer uniform and his jaw dropped. _'Now I remember why I always loved watching her fight so much.'_ He cooed to himself.

Sesshomaru sensed to demonic aura and was standing by a window in the castle watching the fight from afar. He had taught Inuyasha well enough to take care of that demon. Even without Tetsaiga.

"Leave this to me Inuyasha. I haven't gotten any action in a while." Sango told him with a smirk. Inuyasha laughed.

"And like I'll let you have all the fun? Yeah right!" He yelled back.

"Inuyasha, be careful." Kagome told him worriedly. He glanced back at her with a smile.

"Don't worry Kagome. This demon is nothin." Inuyasha told her. She warily smiled at him and nodded. The huge demon took a swing at Sango but she easily dodged the attack.

"It's my turn! Hiraikotsu!" She yelled out. It flew through the air and cut the demon's arm clean off. It howled in pain. Sango caught the weapon and spun around flung the back at the enraged demon again. The boomerang cut through the skin of the demon's chest. The demon was thrown back onto the ground. Sango caught the weapon again and turned to her friends.

"See! I can handle it!" Sango said happily. She jammed the boomerang into the ground to free up her hands. While Sango and Kagome danced and cheered in celebration, no one noticed the demon get back up and lung at Sango. She turned to see the demon coming at her. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms to protect herself. Sango braced herself but the hit never came. She heard a roar that sounded all too familiar. She looked up and found who she was expecting to see. A big two tail fire cat was on the demon's back biting its neck.

"Ki-Kilala." Sango stuttered. Tears filled her eyes. She hadn't seen her companion since she was captured. "Kilala!" Sango called out. The demon grabbed the cat with its un-injured clawed hand and tossed it into a nearby tree. The cat roared in pain and fell to the ground. "Oh no!" Sango exclaimed.

She rushed to her weapon and through it at the demon's head. She couldn't play around anymore. The boomerang sliced through the demon's neck and beheaded it. The demon fell to its knees and then fell flat on the ground, un-moving. Sango rushed to the demon cat's side. The cat stood and stretched before transforming in a ball of flames into a small little feline. "Kilala! How did you find me? I've missed you so much!" Sango cried. Kilala meowed and leaped into Sango's arms.

Kagome saw the small cat and cooed at how adorable it was. She rushed to Sango's side and petted the feline in her friend's grasp. Inuyasha wasn't sure whether to trust the demon cat or not so he stayed close by Kagome.

"So I assume you know this demon?" Inuyasha question Sango with a cocked eyebrow. Sango hugged the cat closer to her chest.

"Yes. She was my companion for a long time. She helped me slay demons." She said as more tears filled her eyes. Miroku walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I remember Kilala! Where was she when all that happened?" Miroku asked, while petting her head a little bit.

"She went on an extermination with my little brother. He was less experienced and I didn't want him going alone. I should have when with them and I could have done more to prevent that whole thing." Sango said. Then her eyes widened when she thought about what she said. "Kilala, where is Kohaku?!" Sango asked. She looked around the tree line franticly. Kilala meowed and jumped from Sango's arms and pranced to a tree. The feline meowed at the tree a few times.

_'That stupid cat has lost it.'_ Inuyasha thought in a huff. Then they all saw movement. A young boy came out from behind a tree. He looked to be 10 years of age and was wearing a demon slayer uniform like Sango's.

_'Ko-Kohaku.'_ Sango thought. She slowly began to step forward. 'He looks so much older than I remember. He was only 7 when those damn slave traders captured me. Where has he been all this time? I can't believe he's really here! He's alive!' She started to walk faster. And faster, until she ran towards her long lost brother.

"It's... It's Kohaku." Miroku stuttered. Even he had a shocked look on his face. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her. They were very surprised. They hardly knew what was going on but they knew it was big. Sango got closer to her brother and slowed down.

"Kohaku, I'm so glad you're alright!" She said with tears spilling over her lids. Kohaku also had tears forming.

"Sango, I... I thought you were dead." He said softly. Sango came arms length away from her younger brother and reached out to offer him a hug. He allowed his tears to fall and threw himself into her embrace. They hugged one another be a little while and sobbed with happiness that they found each other. When they separated, Sango led her brother to her group of friends.

"Everyone, this is Kohaku, my little brother." Sango introduced.

"Hi there Kohaku! My name's Kagome. And this is Inuyasha. I guess you already know Miroku." Kagome said.

"Yeah, Miroku, I'm happy to see that you're safe too!" Kohaku said with a smile.

"Same here little man. Where have you been all this time?" Miroku asked. Kohaku smiled.

"Remember the small village you sent me to, sis? Well,I finished the extermination with Kilala but when I returned home, no one was there. I hurried back to that village and they took me in like one of their own. I've look for you guys every day for about a year and a half but never got any leads, so me and Kilala stayed with this village and protected it as our new home. I never forgot about you though. Anytime we traveled, I would still hope I would find you living your lives in peace. And now I found you and you are." He explained, but then he paused and lowered his eyes. "I just wanna know if you ever looked for me too."

Sango's eyes widened. 'He thinks I forgot about him. Oh my god.' She hugged her brother again and cried. "Kohaku, I never forgot about you! I just today got out of the slave trader's tent. If I were free I wouldn't have hesitated to search for you!" Sango cried. Kohaku cried with her.

"Oh sis! I'm so sorry! I never meant to accuse you of that! If I knew I would have broken you out of there! I'm sorry!" Kohaku said through his tears. Kagome leaned into inuyasha and hugged him. She looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back. This was so moving for her. He hugged her tight and they watched the reunion commence. Kilala meowed and hopped onto Sango's shoulder. They both laughed and everyone else joined in.

"All that matters is that we're together now." Kohaku said and Sango nodded. "I can't wait for you to meet the villagers! You're going to love it there! Everyone is so nice!" He continued.

"Oh... Uhmm... Well..." Sango stuttered. She looked over to her friends and Miroku, her love. They all had sad looks in their faces. Sango looked to Kagome and saw the sadness in her eyes, but then she buried her face into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha tried to comfort her with quiet growls that rumbled in his chest. Inuyasha gave Sango a pleading look to try and convince her to stay for his mate's sake. Sango had to look away from him, and her eyes landed on Miroku. He had the saddest look of all. She couldn't hurt them. She was already so close with all of them, but she didn't want to hurt her brother. He had already been through so much. She turned back to Kohaku.

"I'm sorry Kohaku. I can't go with you." Sango told him. Kohaku had a hurt look showing on his face.

"What? But... Why?" He asked.

"I'm going to start a new life here. With my friends. Stay at that village. You seem very happy there. I'm always going to be here for you though. Anytime you may need me. I'll never abandon you ever again." She explained to him sweetly before she embraced him again. They pulled apart and Sango smiled at him. "You'll have Kilala with you to make sure you stay safe anyways! You have nothing to worry about!"

Kilala meowed in protest for a moment but Sango pulled the feline into a hug for herself. Kilala rubbed her furry cheek again Sango's and meowed again. "I'll be here for you too Kilala. Keep Kohaku safe for me, like you have been, okay?" Sango said. Kilala meowed in agreement and jumped to the ground. She transformed into her large form and rawred. Sango hugged Kohaku once more and turned him to face her. "You can come visit me here anytime you like! Don't stop to hesitate!" She told him with another smile. He smiled back and nodded. "I love you, Kohaku."

"I love you too, Sango." Kohaku said. Then he jumped onto Kilala's back and she flew off into the air in the direction of their village. Kohaku waved goodbye to them and they waved back at him with their own goodbyes.


	19. Blinded By Anger

Chapter 19 Blinded by Anger

The four of them headed back to the castle. Inuyasha was still being very protective of Kagome as they walked. Kagome noticed this and leaned into him. He put a strong arm around her waist and smiled at her.

Miroku was still in the dog house with Sango and she was completely ignoring him. Miroku sighed and tried to wrap his arm around her waist like Inuyasha did with Kagome. Sango slapped his hand before he could touch her at all.

"Don't even think about it." Sango huffed. She turned and tried to storm off but Miroku jumped in front of her before she could. He had his hands folded to plead for her forgiveness.

"Please don't be angry with me my dearest Sango! I just can't help myself around you! I'll try my best to resist the urges if you'll just forgive me!" Miroku pleaded helplessly. He put on his pleading teary eyed expression on and made slight whimpering sounds. Sango sighed. Seeing his face like that made her heart melt.

"Okay." Sango said with another sigh. Miroku jumped up and hugged Sango excitedly. She pushed him off of her and pointed an accusing finger at him. "But you better not try anything funny!" She warned. He nodded and hugged her again. She giggled this time and hugged him back.

Kagome grinned and hugged herself closer to Inuyasha. He smiled and squeezed her back. She looked up into his eyes and they seemed to have a certain romantic twinkle in them.

The sun was finally beginning to set. Inuyasha and Kagome had been dying for some much needed alone time together. Miroku was also wanting some time with Sango. So far all the time they have had together has been with company.

"Well, it's starting to get kinda late. Is anyone hungry before bed?" Kagome cheerfully said. Sango was leaned into Miroku with her head on his shoulder.

"No thanks Kagome! But thank you so much for asking!" Sango replied. Kagome smiled at her and turned to the boys. They both shook their heads no. Inuyasha pulled slightly away from Kagome and looked her in the face.

"Are you hungry Kagome? We can get something on the way to the room if you would like." He said softly. Kagome nodded in agreement. She stretched herself up and kissed Inuyasha's lips gently. When she pulled away she saw he was wearing her favorite toothy grin. She giggled. They had finally reached the castle doors and Inuyasha held the door for everyone before entering himself. Everyone thanked him with a bow. Little did they notice that Sesshomaru was waiting for them.

"Who were our visitors." Sesshomaru said coldly. The group jumped a little. Inuyasha stepped forward to explain.

"Well, it's a funny story! This demon was coming to attack the castle and Sango was slaying it when it caught her off guard and-" Sesshomaru stopped Inuyasha by raising one of his clawed hands.

"Inuyasha, I was watching. That is not the visitor that I was speaking of." He said even colder with a little tinge of anger. Rin was hiding around the corner and was listening to the argument. Sesshomaru was so angry that he didn't even notice her standing there. "I don't approve of having random visits from random people. You of all people should know that brother." Sesshomaru said with more anger.

"Look, Sesshomaru, it's not like that if you would just listen-" Inuyasha tried to tell him and calm him at the same time before he was cut off again.

"Don't tell me what I need to listen to!" Sesshomaru yelled. Rin jumped and was a little afraid when she heard him yell. "I saw that girl hug the boy and that demon cat! Who does she think she is bringing even more people around _my_ castle?!"

Kagome saw that a fight was going to start if she didn't calm them soon. She walked up behind Inuyasha and put a soft hand on his shoulder. He lightly pushed her back. She was surprised and her feelings were a little hurt. He sensed her dismay and glanced back to her. "Kagome, stay back. This could get ugly." He said softly.

"Inuyasha don't fight. One of you could get hurt." She said back.

"It's okay. I'm not going to fight him. But I don't want to risk you getting hurt." He said with a toothy grin again.

"Please be careful." She said as she placed a hand over her chest in worry. Inuyasha nodded and turned back to a fuming Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was confused why his brother was so mad about this little incident. Something was different and he didn't want anything to jeopardize whatever it was.

"Inuyasha, I have no desire to hurt you. Please step aside. And stop protecting that stupid girl!" He yelled again.

Sango jumped and buried her face into Miroku's chest. She was clutching his clothes in her fists in fear. He held her tight to him and whisper in her ear. "I won't let him hurt you Sango. Nor will Inuyasha. You don't need to be scared."

Sesshomaru laughed. "She does need to be afraid. When I'm done with her, she will have no need for friends." He laughed coldly. Miroku frowned and hugged Sango tighter.

"What is your problem Sesshomaru? Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked in frustration.

"Step aside brother." Sesshomaru said again. Inuyasha put himself in a defensive stance and shook his head no. "Fine. It is your decision!" Sesshomaru howled as he flew forward at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised his arms in defense. Then began to dodge the attacks. He was careful to stay away from his brother's poison claws. Rin watched the fight and was terrified. She didn't know that Sesshomaru could be so scary.

Kagome had tears forming in her eyes. She hated to see the two fighting like savages. The fight was too close for any comfort. Miroku grabbed Kagome's wrist and ran to the other side of the room. He had reached the door and Kagome pulled her hand away.

"I'm not leaving Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "What if he needs me?!" Miroku was still holding Sango. Sango was shaking in terror. Kagome turned back to the fight. She was just in time to see Sesshomaru get a good punch in Inuyasha's jaw. She gasped and her breath caught in her throat.

Rin's did also. She didn't want Sesshomaru to hurt Inuyasha. She just wanted Sesshomaru to turn back into the sweet, gently guy she spend half the day with. She stepped out from behind the corner and began to walk forward. She slowly made her way towards the brother's brawl with her hand extended for Sesshomaru.

When she was only a few feet away, Kagome saw her. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped. She didn't even hesitate to run to the girl and stop her before she got hurt. Inuyasha was still doing his best to dodge but was getting hit a lot. Sesshomaru's eyes were bright red at the furry boiling in his blood. He was blinded by his anger. He didn't even see his opponent as Inuyasha anymore. He was just blindly beating on his brother.

Kagome reached her and grabbed hold of her to stop her from proceeding. "What are you doing? You will be killed!" She exclaimed. Rin was in shock and didn't reply to her question.

Inuyasha was thrown to the ground and Sesshomaru was standing over him. Inuyasha was out of breath and beaten pretty badly. He was thinking that his own brother was going to fatally injure him. Sesshomaru sensed two presences behind him and his mind shouted that he was being ambushed. He whipped around. Kagome hugged Rin close to her and they both looked up at him in fear.

Inuyasha saw Kagome in Sesshomaru's line of sight and his eyes widened. _'Shit! No!'_ His mind screamed. He struggled to get up. Sesshomaru raised his hand with his claws glowing green. "Kagome run!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome heard him and was snapped out of her shock. Terror was dominating her emotions. She turned with Rin in toe and started to run. Sesshomaru saw them run and grinned as he walked toward. "Sesshomaru! Leave them alone, your fight is with me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru completely ignored Inuyasha's voice and leaped above the girls. Not even knowing it was them. _'Shit!'_ His mind screamed again. His pain vanished from his feeling and he sprang to protect his mate. Sesshomaru was above them as they ran. Kagome and Rin tripped and fell the ground. His poison claws glowed bright and he decided it was time to finish these two trouble makers. Their eyes grew wide as Sesshomaru came at them rapidly.

Inuyasha leaped in front of the attack and Sesshomaru's hand went through his stomach. Inuyasha grunted in pain and Kagome could hear his grunt had fluid dulling it. He had blood in his throat. Sesshomaru removed his hand and jumped back. Inuyasha fell the ground holding his wound. Blood gushed from the hole. A pool of it was already forming around him. He was unconscious from the poison in his bloodstream. Kagome had tears streaming down her cheeks and crawled to his side.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Say something! Open your eyes! Please! Oh god! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She laid her head on his as she held him in her arms. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles with the blood from his brother dripping from his claws. Kagome's head snapped up to look at him in horror.

Sango wanted so badly to help Inuyasha and Kagome but she was frozen in her place by fear. Miroku wouldn't let her go anywhere near Sesshomaru right now anyways.

Rin looked at the bleeding Inuyasha and her heart clinched in her chest. _'How could he do this? He was so nice and kind to me! He can't do this! I must be having a nightmare!' _Rin thoughts screamed. She stood up and stepped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. "Sesshomaru." She whispered. His eyebrow twitched.

_'What? Who's that? That voice? I know that voice. Why do I know that voice?_' Sesshomaru's mind raced. He didn't notice her walking towards him until she was a foot away.

"Sesshomaru." Rin whispered again. That same twitch happened. She continued to step forward. _'He knows me. He won't hurt me.' _She thought. She was in reach of him now. Sesshomaru flinched back a little and growled under his breath in warning. She also flinched a little before proceeding towards him. Her hands were extended to him. Sesshomaru also lifted his claws for his own protection. His mind was still fussy and didn't recognize her completely.

Rin touched her fingers to the skin on his arm. Sesshomaru's eyes became wide and they faded back to normal. He saw Rin in front of him and could smell Inuyasha's blood strongly. He examined his surroundings and saw Kagome holding Inuyasha in the floor. _'What did I do? Why did this happen? Damn it!'_ Sesshomaru's mind screeched.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned. He looked down at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't hurt you did I? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to... I don't know what happened... I-I just..." He trailed off. He heard Inuyasha cough up blood and groan in pain.

"Inuyasha! Oh Inuyasha! Can you hear me? Please speak to me! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried again. Inuyasha opened his eyes and was met by Kagome. "Inuyasha!" She said as she hugged him tighter to her. Inuyasha whimpered in pain when she squeezed him. She loosened her grip and cradled him more gently. She buried her face into his neck.

Sesshomaru hurried to his brother's aid. Kagome held Inuyasha closer to her and away from Sesshomaru in protection. He could see the protective look in her eyes and slowly knelt down next to them. Sesshomaru raise a hand in peace. Kagome saw more emotion on his face than she ever had before. She loosened her hold on Inuyasha once again. Inuyasha saw his brother. _'Shit! He's gonna hurt Kagome!'_ He then proceeded to try to sit up too rapidly and collapsed back into Kagome's lap.

"Inuyasha! Be careful! You'll make your injuries worse!" Kagome exclaimed. She petted the hair off of his perspiring face.

Inuyasha looked his brother in the face and saw the guilt he wore. Sesshomaru looked Inuyasha over and saw the gushing hole in his stomach. It wreaked of his poison. He cringed at the thought that he did this to his only brother. The wound had a lot of poison in it and if they didn't treat it soon, he would die. If Inuyasha would die because of him, he would never forgive himself.

Meanwhile, Inu No Taisho and Izayoi were taking a nap when Inu No Taisho woke up at the scent of his son's blood. And lots of it. His eyes shot open and shook Izayoi to wake her as well. Izayoi yawns and rolls over to look at Inu No Taisho. She sees his panicked look and is confused.

"What's the matter dear?" Izayoi asked.

"We need to get downstairs. Now. I smell Inuyasha's blood." He replied urgently. Izayoi had a worried look on her face.

"Let's go! Quickly!" She exclaimed. Inu No Taisho nodded and leaped out of bed and kneeled for Izayoi to hop on his back. She did and he ran out of the room until he found the scene. He was shocked. Inuyasha was held by Kagome on the floor with blood coming from his stomach with Sesshomaru and Rin next to them. Strangely to Inu No Taisho, he could smell Sesshomaru's poison. It clicked in his mind.

_'Sesshomaru.'_ He thought. He sat Izayoi down gently and was lifting Sesshomaru up by his shirt in seconds. Izayoi ran over to help Inuyasha. Inu No Taisho growled at Sesshomaru and pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell did you do?!" He yelled inches from Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru didn't resist. "Tell me what happened! Now!"

"I-I don't know. I just... Snapped. I don't know." Sesshomaru replied. Inu No Taisho released his son and hurried back over to Inuyasha.

"We need to treat him quickly before the poison spreads too far." Inu No Taisho said lifting his youngest son into his arms. Kagome and Izayoi weren't far behind him. Rin however stayed with Sesshomaru.

"You should stay away from me." Sesshomaru said lowering his head in shame.

"I won't stay away from you. What happened wasn't you. I know it wasn't." Rin said walking closer to him once again. He steps back but Rin wouldn't let him. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him. He hugged her and nuzzled into her hair.


	20. In Your Hands

Chapter 20 In Your Hands

Inu No Taisho laid Inuyasha on the bed in Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha was sweating heavily and trying to suck in as much air as possible. Kagome could tell that he was laboring in his breaths. Inuyasha had gone unconscious again from the pain. She placed one of her hands on his cheek gently. He lightly pressed his face into her hand. Tears filled Kagome's eyes. She was so scared Inuyasha wouldn't be okay. What would she do if anything happened to him? _'I wouldn't be able to take it! He's my everything!'_ She thought as the tears fell down her face.

"Ka-Kagome." Inuyasha choked out. Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked eagerly with more tears flowing. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Are you alright? You weren't hurt, were you?" He asked weakly. Kagome laughed through her tears and whipped some of them away.

"I'm fine sweetheart. I'm more worried about you." She said sadly. She was surprised when she felt his fingers brush her hair away from her face.

"Inuyasha, you need to conserve your energy." Inu No Taisho instructed. Inuyasha lowered his and hand relaxed as much as possible into the pillow. Kagome placed a hand on his forehead to comfort him. Izayoi had already begun to clean the wound with wet clothes and Inu No Taisho had left the room to get Kaede for help.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kagome asked Izayoi quietly. Izayoi stopped her cleansing and looked over to her daughter-in-law.

"Stay by Inuyasha to keep in calm and comforted." She told the young girl. "He needs to stay calm to prevent the poison from spreading any faster." Kagome looked back to her lover and nodded to acknowledge Izayoi's request. Izayoi grinned sweetly and continued cleaning Inuyasha's wound.

Occasionally, Inuyasha would wince and whimper from the pain of the cleaning and healing herbs. Whenever Kagome felt his anxiety rising, she would focus his attention on her and comfort him until his heart rate slowed and he relaxed again.

After a while, Kaede whipped away a layer of sweat from her forehead and sighed. "We have done all we can do for now." She said. They had cleaned the gash and dressed it with bandages. "Now, Lady Izayoi, may I speak with you in the hallway?" The elderly woman asked politely. Izayoi nodded and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, would you stay with Inuyasha please?" She asked.

"I wouldn't leave his side for anything." Kagome said as she looked back to Inuyasha's resting face. She turned back to Izayoi and gave her a worried and curious look. Izayoi smiled and came over to give her a hug.

"I will let you know what she says. Don't worry honey." Izayoi whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled and nodded. Kaede and Izayoi then left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Lady Izayoi, we need an antidote to the poison before it reaches his heart. I fear that if it does, he would die." Kaede told her. Izayoi heard that and was very frightened but knew she had to stay calm and find a way to save her son's life.

"Do you know of any way to make an antidote Kaede?" Izayoi asked. Kaede nodded.

"When I was training as a miko, I learned that if I demon uses poison, you must somehow get that same demon's blood and mix it with certain herbs to cancel out the poison. And it will in turn create an antidote for its own poison." Kaede informed her.

"Great! Then we will just have to get Sesshomaru to give up some of his blood to save Inuyasha!" Izayoi said enthusiastically.

"Ey my Lady, but I suggest that Lord Inu No Taisho does ask Lord Sesshomaru. I feel that he would be the most understanding towards him." Kaede advised. Izayoi nodded and took off to find her lover.

_'Where could he be? I wonder if he is still upset about our boys having a fight. I'm sure he is, and that is very understandable. But I need him to talk with Sesshomaru to save Inuyasha.'_ She thought, rushing around the castle until she found him.

He was standing in the area that the fight had occurred. He had a serious but sad look in his face. _'How could Sesshomaru do this? I trusted him to protect Inuyasha, not almost kill him! Although, after all these year, Sesshomaru hasn't laid a finger on Inuyasha in the intention of hurting him. Why now does he attempt to wound him? What's going on in his head?' _He thought before he was snapped back into reality by Izayoi's touch. "Oh, sorry darling. I was just thinking." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Dear, we need to talk. Kaede said that if the poison spread to Inuyasha's heart when he would die! She also told me that if we could get Sesshomaru to give us some of his blood then we could make an antidote. We think you should be that one to ask him." Izayoi informed him.

"Alright, I will. But I don't know if Sesshomaru will be willing to talk with anyone yet." Inu No Taisho told her. Izayoi turned to face him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"He has to Taisho! He has to or our baby will die!" She said as the tears spilled over her cheeks. He hugged her for comfort.

"He will be fine. He's very strong. He will pull through this." Inu No Taisho said. Izayoi look up at him and smiled. "You go back to Inuyasha's room and I'll meet you in there with Sesshomaru later, okay?" He told her with a comforting smile. She nodded and went on her way back to her son's side. Inu No Taisho watched her walk away then sighed as he thought about what he would say to his eldest son.

XxX

Inu No Taisho walked up to the door that belonged to Sesshomaru. He still didn't know what he would say or how he would say it. All he knew is that time was not on their side.

Sesshomaru knew his father was outside the door. He was nervous about what his dad would say about the awful thing he had done. Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed and put his head in his hands_. 'What's happening to me? Why am I acting like I am?' _He thought.

He thought about what happened and he had no idea why he got so angry with the group. It was just a small inconvenience and didn't really hurt anyone. _'All I want is the protection of my castle and make sure everyone is safe, especially Rin.' _It clicked just then. He was being protective of Rin. He was unaware of who those visitors were and got angry instead of listening to Inuyasha to begin with. The guilt returned in another huge wave through his chest.

Inu No Taisho walked in and found his son bent over in distress. He sighed again and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sesshomaru. "Son." He said softly. Sesshomaru turned to him with sadness in his eyes. He was so guilty that this was all his fault and all because he was overprotective and hard-headed. He wished he could take it all back. Inu No Taisho could see this just from looking into his son's eyes. Their usual coldness was gone and he could see into his soul.

"Sesshomaru, I know that you didn't mean to hurt Inuyasha." He started. "I just want to know what happened." Sesshomaru replaced his head in his hands and thought about the earlier events.

"I watched as the slayer fought the intruding demon and I was pleased that she could help with defense around the castle. But then I saw a demon cat and a young boy. The slayer seemed fond of them. I had no idea who they were or why they were here. I'm still not sure what went on but for all I knew those two sent the demon to test our defenses. I was infuriated that this girl that I let into my home would bring strangers around and risk someone getting seriously hurt." He said that and growled at his own word. He was being so hypocritical. "I'm sorry. None of this should have happened. Inuyasha tried to tell me and I wouldn't listen to him. I should have been able to control my emotions." He apologized. "All of them." He continued under his breath.

Inu No Taisho heard the last part and wondered if this had something to do with his blood choosing the new slave girl. "You just had a moment of weakness. It happens to all of us. You just need to learn from it and go on with your life." Inu No Taisho told him. "In the mean time, you need to save Inuyasha." He said as he stood. Sesshomaru looked up at him in confusion. He stood next to his father with questioning eyes. "Let's head to his room and Kaede will explain. It is up to you whether he lives or dies." His father informed him. His eyes grew with shock, but he rushed off to Inuyasha's room. He didn't want Inuyasha to die because of his wasting time. Inu No Taisho was right behind him.

XxX

Izayoi walked into the room and found that Kagome hadn't moved from her stop. She smiled sweetly and sat next to the young woman. She analyzed her face and saw that her face was full of worry and very tired. Her eyes softened further. _'She shouldn't have to be in so much pain. The poor thing.'_ She thought. "Kagome, dear, you should get some rest." Izayoi tried to pros-wade her. Kagome shook her head.

"What if he wakes up and needs me? I can't leave him until he's better." She said softly.

"Alright dear. I can't force you too." She said sweetly. Kagome looked over to Izayoi and smiled back. Then, she became more serious.

"What was it that Kaede said? Is Inuyasha going to be okay?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"She said that if we can get some blood from Sesshomaru, we can create an antidote for the poison and he will recover just fine." Izayoi told her.

"What if Sesshomaru refuses? Will he be able to recover?" Kagome asked with anxiety. Izayoi sighed.

"Honey, he's only half demon. If the poison reaches his heart, he will die. A full demon might be able to fight off the poison, but he's also half human." Izayoi explained.

Kagome's heart wrenched in her chest. The tears freely flowed from her eyes. Kagome clinched her fists on her lap and sobbed as quietly as possible. _'Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha!'_ Her thoughts wept.

Izayoi wrapped an arm around her shoulders and felt tears of her own fall down her face. _'I hope Taisho hurries.'_ She thought. Izayoi sat and cried with Kagome while they waited for Inu No Taisho to arrive.

The door burst open and Kagome was almost knocked over. Shippo was crying and hugging himself as close to Kagome as possible. Kagome hugged him as her tears still fell down her cheeks.

"Is daddy... Going to... Be okay?" Shippo asked through his sobs.

"I hope so Shippo. I hope so." Kagome told him. Shippo looked to his adoptive father laying on the bed. He could see the sweat on his forehead and some dried blood on his lips.

"Mommy, can I sit next to him for a little while?" Shippo asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, but be very careful. He will still be in a lot of pain and we don't want to wake him." Kagome told her son. He nodded in understanding. Kagome stood up and sat back down on the edge of the bed next to Inuyasha. She put Shippo down on the mattress. Shippo carefully crawled next to Inuyasha's head. He laid down with his head next to Inuyasha's and closed his eyes. Kagome grinned slightly. She placed her hand gently on his.

Izayoi watched the two and smiled. She knew that they loved him more than anything. _'Inuyasha is lucky to have them.'_ She thought.


	21. Curing Potion

Chapter 21 Curing Potion

Sesshomaru came to the door and stopped. He wondered if his brother would forgive him. If Kagome and Izayoi would forgive him. If they would understand he wasn't himself. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. He opened the door and slowly stepped inside. He saw Izayoi sitting in a chair by the bed while Kagome and Shippo were on the bed by Inuyasha's side. He saw Inuyasha was very still and was sweating rigorously.

_'The poison is really affecting him.'_ Sesshomaru thought. Izayoi stood up and walked up to him. She gave him a short embrace, then looked him in the eye.

"He's just resting. Did your father tell you what's going on?" She asked with a sweet smile. Sesshomaru shook his head no and Izayoi smiled and left to get Kaede. Inu No Taisho was in the doorway. Izayoi smiled at him and stepped past him. He followed his love to find the elderly woman. Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha and slowly walked over to the side of the bed.

Kagome felt very anxious and protective when Sesshomaru came close to her family. Both Inuyasha and Shippo were inches from him. Kagome felt anger begin to boil in her blood. _'He's the one that did this to Inuyasha!' _Kagome's mind screamed. The brooding stopped when she felt Inuyasha squeeze her hand lightly. She looked up at him and was greeted by his molten amber eyes. "Inuyasha." She whispered.

He released her hand and lifted it to place it on Shippo by his head. Shippo felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Inuyasha. A smile graced his lips and he excitedly hopped up and hugged Inuyasha around the neck, careful not to hurt him. Inuyasha laughed lightly.

"Hey sport. You seem really excited to see me." He said weakly. Shippo sat up so he could look at his injured father.

"Are you okay daddy?" Shippo asked eagerly. Inuyasha grinned at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He told his son. He noticed Sesshomaru standing by the bed. He tensed and pain shot through his stomach. He winced and gripped his wound.

"Inuyasha! You need to relax." Kagome said soothingly. She swept her hand from his forehead to his cheek. She shot Sesshomaru a glare. He saw this and sadness crossed his features.

Inuyasha watched the two's reactions and sighed softly. He had to make things right between everyone. If he didn't, Kagome could hate Sesshomaru forever and Sesshomaru will never forgive himself. Inuyasha knew his brother wasn't himself in that fight. He never would have hurt him. Inuyasha forgave Sesshomaru and now he needed Kagome to forgive him.

"Shippo, can you give us a few minutes alone please?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo nodded and pranced out the door. He turned back to his mate. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and leaned in closer.

"Yes Inuyasha? Are you okay? You're not hurting are you?" Kagome asked, anxiously. Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"Kagome, you can't blame Sesshomaru for this." He said. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru gasped in surprise. "He obviously wasn't in control of his actions. He wouldn't ever hurt me on purpose." He continued. Kagome squeezed his hand as the tears began to form in her eyes. Inuyasha wanted to hold her and comfort her but his body was in so much pain every time he moved.

Kagome's mind swirled around what Inuyasha said. _'Have I really been this hateful?'_ She thought. The tears never stopped their flowing. She lowered her head to hide her tear filled eyes from Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried his best to comfort her from where he was but all he could do was stroke her hand. If he moved his torso at all, sharp pains shot through his entire body. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru saw this and stepped closer to the bed. Kagome was too focused on Inuyasha to notice he had come closer at all. Sesshomaru knelt down next to the bed and Kagome finally noticed him. She gasped lightly. Sesshomaru bowed his head to her to show he was submitting to her. Since Kagome knew he was a dog demon, she knew what he was inferring. She relaxed slightly.

"Kagome, I am very sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have lost myself in the moment." Sesshomaru started. "Right now, we need to make sure Inuyasha gets better. He needs you to be strong for him." He said as he looked up at her. Kagome smiled and nodded. She stood and Sesshomaru did the same. Kagome gave him a hug around his torso and he hugged her back. It was a hug you would see a big brother giving a little sister.

Inuyasha sighed in relief that they had made up and closed his eyes to try and relax again. He felt a tingle in his throat and he coughed into his hand. When he pulled his hand back and looked, blood had covered it. Kagome turned back to her lover and saw the blood covering his palm. Sesshomaru also saw the sight and worry covered his features. _'We need to hurry.'_ He thought. "Keep him company and make sure he stays calm." Sesshomaru whispered to Kagome before he left the room to find Kaede.

Kagome pulled a chair beside the bed and stroked his forehead. Then, she began humming soothing rhythms to him. She could feel his anxiety cooling down to a simmer. _'Please hurry Sesshomaru. I don't know how much longer Inuyasha's body can fight off the poison.'_ She thought with worry.

XxX

Sesshomaru didn't need to go far before he was met by his father. "Come with me." Inu No Taisho instructed. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to follow him. He was led to the kitchen. Kaede had started some water boiling and had a lot of herbs placed on the counter. Izayoi was helping the older woman setting out the variety of ingredients. "I brought Sesshomaru." Inu No Taisho said as they entered the kitchen doors. The two woman turned and greeted them with a smile.

"What do you need me to do." He stated, willing to do anything to save his brother. Kaede bowed to the young lord.

"My Lord, I need a few samples of your blood." Kaede started. Sesshomaru showed no emotions on his face.

"Okay." He responded exposing his forearm for the woman. Kaede smiled at him and guided Sesshomaru to sit in a chair for the samples to be taken. Kaede started to take samples in small doses at a time. "How is this going to help Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We will mix ye blood with herbs and boil it to create an antidote for ye poison." Kaede explained. Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. Kaede continues taking the samples while Izayoi starts mixing the herbs and blood as she was instructed by Kaede.

When all the needed samples were taken and mixed with the herbs, Kaede proceeded to put a bowl over a pot of boiling water so she wouldn't have to mix the blood with the boiling water. She only wanted to heat the blood mixture to a boiling point.

XxX

Kagome whipped the sweat from Inuyasha's forehead. He had fallen into unconsciousness once again and was breathing heavy and prospering profusely.

"Hang in there Inuyasha. It's going to be okay. I know it will." She said not knowing if he could hear her or not. Tears filled her eyes as she worried it wouldn't be okay and she would have to live without her other half. A knock at the door snapped her back from her terrifying thoughts and whipped away her tears. "Come in!" She called.

Sango entered the room followed by Miroku. Sango was carrying a bouquet of flowers and looked very depressed. Kagome wanted to greet them at the door but couldn't bring herself to leave Inuyasha's side, even for a second. Miroku walked Sango closer to the bed where Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha. When they were close enough Kagome stood and hugged them.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry this happened to him! It's all my fault! If I had never come here, this never would have happened!" Sango sobbed into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome rubbed her back as she tried to comfort her friend.

"Sango." She whispered. Sango pulled back and whipped her face with her sleeve.

"I brought him these. I hope he gets better really soon." She said as she handed Kagome the flowers. Kagome sat down the flowers on the night stand and turned back to Sango.

"You didn't do anything wrong Sango. Inuyasha was protecting you because of that. You didn't deserve to be punished for anything so he defended you. Please don't feel like it's your fault. I need you, no, WE need you to strong for us." Kagome told her. Sango looked at her friend's exhausted and scared face and nodded with more tears filling her eyes. Miroku hugged Sango to comfort her.

"Thank you both for support. It is very much appreciated." Kagome said with a bow to them. She sat back down on the bed and whipped away more of the sweat that covered Inuyasha's face.

"How is he doing?" Miroku asked. Kagome just shook her head. She couldn't stand to talk about his condition right now. Miroku understood and dropped the subject.

All three of them jumped when Sesshomaru burst through the door with Kaede on his back. Sango coward behind Miroku, only peeking to look in Sesshomaru's direction. The two stepped back, out of the way.

"Thank ye my lord." Kaede thanked him as he sat her down. She made her way over to Inuyasha.

"Lady Kagome, will ye please help sit Lord Inuyasha up please?" Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru helped as well.

When they sat him up to a certain point, however, Inuyasha howled in pain and struggled against them to lay back down. "Inuyasha! Calm down! You will feel better really soon! Please Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to calm him down over his pained screams.

Inuyasha was still unconscious and had no idea why he was forced to feel this kind of pain. Kagome watched in horror. Tears had begun to fall down his cheeks and she couldn't stand to hear his cries.

Inu No Taisho was there on Kagome's side in seconds to help her hold Inuyasha still. When he was calmer, Kaede wasted no time giving the medicine to Inuyasha to drink. She placed the bottle against his lips and tilted his head back slightly. Inuyasha drank the liquid until it was gone.

When all of the medicine was gone, they laid him back down and Kagome helped Kaede clean his wounds again. Izayoi turned to Sango and Miroku and asked them kindly to make sure diner would be ready shortly. The two nodded and ran out of the chaotic room.

"Will he be alright now Kaede?" Kagome asked hopefully. Kaede looked to her with a kind smile.

"We have done all we can do. The rest is up to Inuyasha." She told Kagome. Kagome was glad they could finally help him, at least a little bit. They finished bandaging him back up and everyone else went downstairs for diner. Kagome stayed with Inuyasha though. Izayoi understood.

"Okay dear. I'll have a servant bring up something for you and Inuyasha to eat. Just in case he wakes up." She told Kagome with a smile. She hugged her daughter-in-law and exited with Inu No Taisho. Sesshomaru had left first out of the room and Kaede left soon after they bandaged Inuyasha up.

When she was finally alone with him, she had a chance to examine his condition. She was surprised at how much better he was doing. He had stopped his heavy breathing and sweating. She took hold of his hand gently and watched his face as it was now more peaceful. He was sleeping. Kagome sighed as she knew he was already getting better. She was seated in a chair next to the bed. Kagome laid her head down next to his.

Kagome was so relieved that Inuyasha was resting and getting better that she realized how tired she was. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke up, she was lying down. On the bed. She shot up quickly, looking around to find out where she was. She found herself next to her hanyou. He was sitting, propped against the headboard, smiling at her. "Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome lunged at him and hugged around his neck. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're alright!" She exclaimed as the tears flowed down her face again. She pulled back so she could look him in his beautiful eyes. "How are you feeling? You're not hurting are you? I'm not hurting you am I?!" She asked as she tried to pull away. Inuyasha wasn't finished holding her though.

"I'm fine. Just relax. I want you in my arms." He whispered. Kagome's muscles relaxed and she allowed herself to snuggle into his chest. He put his nose in her hair and took in her sweet aroma.


	22. Back to Health

Chapter 22 Back to Health

Inuyasha held Kagome close. He never wanted to let her go. It killed him to not be able to comfort her while he was severely injured. He promised himself he would never put here through that again.

Kagome was so relieved that Inuyasha was okay. She would never leave his side again. Never. She had to picture her life without Inuyasha, and she couldn't. She couldn't see herself recovering if she lost him. She would have nothing left.

"Never scare me like that again, okay?" Kagome said into his chest. Inuyasha became solemn.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you Kagome. I'll be here from now on. I won't put you through this ever again. I hope you can forgive me." He told her as he tightened his grip on her.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. She looked up into his molten amber eyes. They looked so warm and soft. Kagome climbed on top of him. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back and placed his hands on her hips. Their mouths moved with unison in a much missed dance of passion.

The two of them were completely rendered breathless. They were forced to separate for air. Their breaths were heavy and uneven. Kagome relaxed her body onto Inuyasha's. This calmed both of them immensely. Their breaths became slower once again.

"I was so worried about you Inuyasha. I was scared I would lose you." She said. Inuyasha hugged her tight. "This whole thing has made me realize how much I truly love you. And how I can't live without you in my life anymore." She pulled her head back to return her gaze into his eyes. "You are my everything."

"You're my everything too. That's why I would risk my life to save yours." He had to look away from her eyes. "I never want you to be hurt. Ever again! I almost lost you once and I would rather die than risk losing you again." Inuyasha told her. Kagome put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "I was born for you Kagome." He said. Her heart skipped a beat. She was over whelmed by the feeling of love.

She smiled at him. He had to smile back. Her smiles were contagious. "Thank you." She told him. He shook his head.

"No, thank you. For letting me be with you." He replied. Kagome swooned at his words. She had it all. Her best friend was also her lover.

A knock at the door rang throughout the room. Kagome then noticed how she was sitting on top of Inuyasha and blushed before she squeaked and jump out of his lap. Inuyasha laughed at her. "Come in!" He called, still laughing at Kagome's red face. Miroku entered the room with two new plates of food. He looked very happy. The plates held bacon, biscuit and scrambled eggs. Kagome was confused. She thought she had only dosed off. She examined the room and saw the sun beaming in the window. Then, she saw the two crumb and sauce covered plates.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's about 11 o'clock." Miroku informed her. Kagome's mouth fell open.

"What?! I've been a sleep since like 8 last night?! Why did no one wake me up?!" She ranted. Miroku waved his hands in surrender to try and save his own hide.

"Master Inuyasha told us not to! He said we should let you rest! Please forgive us!" Miroku bowed and pleaded for forgiveness. Inuyasha place a hand on Kagome's and smiled at her. Her face softened. She knew it was best for her. She had been exhausted.

"It's okay Miroku." She told him with a sigh. "But who ate my dinner from last night?" She asked pointing out the empty plates beside the bed.

"Oh, I ate yours since you were sleeping. It helps my body recover faster with the more nutrition in my system." Inuyasha explained. "Plus, I was starving!" Kagome laughed and Miroku did as well. Miroku brought the tray of food over and placed it on the bed. The two thanked him and he left the room. Kagome ate her food kind of slowly to make sure Inuyasha had enough to eat before she finished. He scarfed down the plate and gulped down his orange juice.

"Did you have enough Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He looked at her and blinked a few times.

"Yeah, you're not done yet? Do you not like it? I thought it was delicious." He replied. Kagome giggled.

"Oh no! It is very good! I just want your strength to be up for your recovery." She told him. He smiled.

"Don't worry about me okay? I'm already healing well. I'll be completely better in no time." He replied. "Now eat your food!" He ordered jokingly. She giggled and ate the remains off her plate.

"Did you get enough?" Inuyasha teased. Kagome squinted her eyes at him and elbowed his arm. He laughed and she pouted. He gave her a hug and she couldn't help but forgive him.

"So how much have you healed since last night?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha removed the bandages and Kagome gasped. The hole in his stomach was almost completely sealed up. And it looked like there wouldn't even be a scar.

"Wow! It's healing really well!" She mused.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be fully healed by noon. Looks like it will take at least a few more hours." Inuyasha said as he examined the wound.

"You've healed so much though! You shouldn't push your body to heal so quickly." Kagome told him as she placed a hand on his now exposed chest. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. Kagome laid on his chest and snuggled into his warm skin. Inuyasha took in her scent and his muscles relaxed.

"You make it easy for me." He told her. "I heal faster when I'm relaxed and that's what you do to me." Kagome smiled. "Hey." He said softly. Kagome looked up at him to indicate for him to continue. "You should go get Shippo. My mom has been watching him for us." He said. Kagome nodded as she started to sit up. She gave Inuyasha a loving kiss before she stood up and exited the room.

Kagome sighed and made her way to the child's room. She came to the door and knocked. Hearing her adopted son call that she could come in, she turned the doorknob and entered the room.

Shippo was on his belly on his bed coloring some pictures. Kagome walked over to sit next to him.

"What are you drawing Shippo?" She asked. Shippo looked up at her with a smile.

"I'm drawing a portrait of Satsuki." He told her. Kagome looked around the room and saw tons of balled up pieces of paper. She picked one up and flattened it out to look at it. For Shippo's young age, she was surprised how well he had done on her portrait.

"These are all really good Shippo!" Kagome told him. He wrinkled his nose with his distaste.

"It's not good enough though." He stated. He continued to make his concentrated stokes on the paper. Kagome watched him and thought, _'Why does he want it completely perfect?'_ Then it hit her.

"Shippo, she will love the picture you're drawing her even if it's not perfect." She told him warmly. He looked up at her with hope shining through his eyes.

"You think mommy?!" He exclaimed. Kagome smiled and nodded. His face lit up even more. He colored the picture more for a minute before he abruptly stopped. Kagome was surprised but smiled. He jumped to his feet with the portrait in hand.

"Look! Look mommy!" He said hopping into Kagome's lap. Kagome took the picture and wrapped an arm around her son.

"This is really good Shippo! Satsuki will love it!" Kagome told him with a hug. Shippo took back the picture and leaped to the floor.

"Thanks mommy! I'm going to go give it to her right now!" He said excitedly.

"Okay dear. Don't be too long. Inuyasha and I were planning on spending some time with you today." Kagome told him. Shippo smiled and jumped into her arms for a hug. Then he ran out the door faster than Kagome had ever seen him run before. Kagome giggled before she stood and returned to Inuyasha's side.

She was reaching for the doorknob when a petite hand was placed on her shoulder. Kagome turned and found Sango behind her. She almost greeted her but Sango put a finger over her lips and motioned for them to walk away from the door. Kagome nodded and the two walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Sango thought Inuyasha wouldn't hear them at that distance.

"Hey Kagome." Sango greeted her with a slight grin. Kagome smiled back.

"What's up Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango's face looked like she was covering up her sadness. Kagome could tell she still felt bad.

"How is Inuyasha feeling? I just wanted to check on him." Sango asked.

"He's doing so much better now! His wound is almost all closed up!" Kagome told her happily. Sango grinned slightly. She was happy he was okay. Sango then sighed with some relief. "Sango? Do you still feel bad for what happened?" Kagome asked her.

"Oh, well.. Umm.. No! Of course not!" She replied with a nervous laugh. Kagome hugged her friend. Sango became quiet and hugged back.

"Seriously Sango, this whole thing had nothing to do with you." Kagome said pulling back to look at her friend in the eye. "No one is holding a grudge against you, so you should let it go. We're all friends here and it was just an accident!" Kagome told her with a smile. "So how about you go spend some time with Miroku and think about it. Then maybe we can all hang out again as soon as Inuyasha is better!" Kagome offered, knowing that he would be completely healed soon. Sango smiled.

"Thanks Kagome." Sango said. They hugged again before parting ways. Kagome returned to her bedroom where her love was waiting for her.

She opened the door only to be greeted by a kiss from Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Kagome giggled lightly as she stabilized herself by putting her arms around Inuyasha's neck. They parted and Kagome hugged her lover with all her might. He hugged her back but more gently.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha pulled back and grinned at her.

"I'm not a little kid you know. I can take care of myself." He said with a teasing pride in his voice. Kagome squinted her eyes but still smiled.

"Oh you think so huh?" She said pulling away from him. He frowned. He missed her warmth already. "Fine!" She continued, crossing her arms.

"Fine? Fine what?!" Inuyasha franticly asked, scared what his punishment might be. Kagome turned away from him with a huge grin on her face. She had plans for him. Now that he was better, she could 'torture' him all she wanted.

"Oh you'll see!" She replied cheerfully. Fear shot through Inuyasha's features. Kagome laughed out loud before she walked over to the closet, grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. _'I'll make him wonder for a while. Then, later he's gonna get it!'_ She giggled as she turned on the bath water and took off the clothes she had on. She turned off the water when there was just the right amount.

She slowly waded into the bath and submerged herself up to her neck and relaxed her body on the back of the tub. She sighed in delight. The hot water felt refreshing and cleansing on her skin.

She was relieved that she could finally relax. All the tension did a number on her. She was just glad Inuyasha was better and they could continue their lives together.

She closed her eyes and sighed again with a smile. A light scratching at the door made her once again aware of where her lover was. She giggled because she knew how she had left him worried.

Inuyasha whimpered and scratched at the bathroom door. He knew Kagome was taking a bath but he didn't want to be away from her.

"Come in Inuyasha!" Kagome called. She watched as the door cracked open and she saw Inuyasha step in with his ears drooped and Kagome's favorite grin he made missing. She lifted her arms out of the water and reached for him to come closer.

He walked forward and knelt down next to the tub. Kagome put a hand on either side of his face. Her touch was even warmer because of the bath and Inuyasha felt like floating. Kagome slip her hands down his neck to the collar of his shirt.

"How about you join me." Kagome said softly. She had a sly grin on her face and it made its way onto Inuyasha's as well. He stood and began to undress himself. Kagome rested her arms on the rim of the tub and enjoyed the opportunity to watch him. She watched his bronzed skin become exposed to the steam of the bathroom and how his hair glistened in the moist air.

Inuyasha had a similar mind set as he examined his mate relaxing in the water. The droplets trickled down her neck onto her bare chest until it reunited with the rest of the water. He walked over and Kagome scooted so he could come in with her.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome gently as he descended into the water. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the kisses became more intense. Kagome pulled him closer to her. Inuyasha was over top of her, but Kagome wanted to try something different.

When his body was on top of hers, she turned him over so she was sitting on his lap. He was surprised but he liked it. Inuyasha let his hands wander up to her breasts. His lips released hers and made their way to where his hands were. He sucked on her breast and Kagome threw her head back, moaning in pleasure.

When Inuyasha's ears picked up her moans, a rumble emerged from his chest. He stopped what he was doing and placed his hands on Kagome's hips. He looked up into her eyes. She nodded to let him know it was okay. He lifted her by her hips and placed her entrance at his tip.

The seconds seemed like minutes to Kagome as she waited for the pleasure she knew was coming. She moaned in anticipation.

"Oh Inuyasha. Please!" She moaned out. Inuyasha loved it when she squirmed a little. But he couldn't wait either. He slowly releases her weight and she slid down his shaft until she reached the base. Kagome cried out in ecstasy. The rumbles continued to vibrate through Inuyasha's chest.

Kagome bounced up and down, the water splashing around. Inuyasha leaned forward and tenderly nibbled and kissed at Kagome's neck. Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha's neck and pressed her nose into his hair. She took in his scent and all her senses were in bliss.

Inuyasha gripped her hips and sped up the motions Kagome was already doing. Both of them squeezed their eyes shut as the pleasure completely washed over their bodies. They were close. Kagome tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled lightly. Inuyasha's growls got louder. The speed got faster as they got closer and closer to their peak.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Kagome cried out. His ears twitched and his eyes shot open, crimson red. The hair in Kagome's grasp turned more fur like and she knew Inuyasha was close too. Their speed became superhuman. Both of them moaning and Inuyasha growling as well. Both of them threw their heads back and arched their bodies into one another as they reached their climax. Their bodies relaxed onto each others. Inuyasha's features went back to normal. Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back. She threw her arms around his neck and he laughed as he hugged her back.

"I missed you so much." He whispered. Kagome smiled even wider.

"I missed you too!" She told him.

They finished their embrace with a kiss then went back to getting washed up. When they finished, they dried off and got dressed for a fun afternoon of playing with Shippo.


	23. Change of Scenery

Chapter 23 Change of Scenery

Kagome pranced out of their bedroom door and Inuyasha followed her close behind. She pranced down the stairs but stopped at the bottom to hold Inuyasha's hand as they went to find their adopted son.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, hearing the laughter of Shippo down the hall in the dining room. He led Kagome in that direction. They entered the room and found Inuyasha's father chasing Shippo around the room while his mother watched in amusement. All of them were laughing.

Shippo would jump over the table and Inu No Taisho would do the same, but a little less lightly. Kagome giggled at how he was acting so youthful. He finally caught the little fox and Shippo squirmed and wiggled to try and get free but failed.

Kagome walked over and reached her arms out for Shippo to jump to her. Inu No Taisho let him go. The fox demon leapt into her arms and hugged himself close to her. She hugged him back. Inu No Taisho walked up to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad you're feeling better son!" He said. Izayoi was by them now and pulled Inuyasha into a hug.

"Yes! We are so happy!" She said with tears forming in her eyes. Inuyasha hugged back with one arm.

"I'm okay mom. You don't have to worry." He told her softly. Izayoi pulled back and smiled at him. Kagome walked up and stood next to Inuyasha.

"Your father is leaving tonight. We were planning on having a nice diner with everyone before he has to go." Izayoi told them.

"That sounds great!" Kagome said happily. "Could I ask Miroku and Sango if they can join us as well?"

"The more the merrier!" Inu No Taisho exclaimed.

"Cool! We're going to spend the day with Shippo. But we'll make sure we are back in time for diner." Kagome told them as she and her two boys left the room.

Inuyasha shut the dining room door behind them and Shippo jumped onto his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay dad!" Shippo said hugging Inuyasha around the neck. Inuyasha rubbed the hair on Shippo's head and grabbed Kagome's hand with his other.

"You can't get rid of me that easily kid." Inuyasha told him jokingly. Kagome reached up and grabbed the fox demon off Inuyasha's shoulder. She hugged the child and leaned down whispering in his ear. She whispered so softly that not even Inuyasha could understand what she was saying. When she was finished Shippo's face lit up with excitement.

"Um Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Yeah? What is it?" He replied curiously.

"Shippo and I would love to take a walk through the flower garden. Would that be alright?" She told him sweetly. He smiled at her and agreed. Kagome and Shippo exclaimed excitement.

Shippo jumped out of Kagome's hold and landed back down on the ground. He ran ahead and occasionally look back to make sure Inuyasha and Kagome were still following. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as they followed their adopted son as he skipped ahead of them towards the flower garden.

They reached the door and Shippo waited for Kagome before he exited. The sun was shining bright and there was a cool breeze that made a refreshing appearance every once in a while. Kagome stopped a few steps out the door and turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey, I think you should take it easy. You just finished healing anyways." She said lovingly. Inuyasha frowned.

"But I feel fine-" He tried to protest but Kagome hushed him with a kiss.

"Please just relax. For me?" She asked as she put on her best sad puppy dog face. Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright. Just don't run off where I can't see you okay?" He asked in return. She nodded in agreement.

"Just relax under the tree over there in the lawn chair!" Kagome pointed. Inuyasha kissed her forehead then headed to sit in the chair under the oak tree just outside the garden. He smiled as he watched Kagome and Shippo prance around the garden picking flowers. A feeling of pride sparked throughout his being. He loved seeing them both so happy.

After a little while, the two returned excitedly to Inuyasha's side. A bouquet of flowers in Shippo's hands. He held out the flowers to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was confused. He took the flowers and Kagome sat on the ground next to him.

"Shippo and I picked these for you! To make you feel better!" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah! I picked the blue ones, and the red ones... Oh! And the yellow ones!" Shippo pointed out excitedly. Inuyasha smiled and patted the boys head. He then leaned over kissing Kagome's cheek.

"Thanks sport. They are really nice." Inuyasha thanked Shippo. Shippo smiled wide and ran off once more to pick more flowers. When he pranced away, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her onto his lap. She squeaked and giggled in surprise.

Inuyasha kissed her lips gently, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Kagome eagerly kissed him back and put her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the house door open. He pulled back from her lips and quickly looked to see who was coming outside. His eyes scanned franticly to find Shippo in the garden. Kagome saw his panic and hugged his neck again.

"Calm down Inuyasha, nothing is going to happen." Kagome whispered. For a moment, Inuyasha tuned Kagome out until he finally saw who was at the door.

Miroku and Sango had walked outside in search of their friends. Shippo had greeted them and led them in the right direction. Kagome stood up and greeted the two as they approached. Inuyasha stood up behind her still weary from his experiences the last few days.

"Hey Inuyasha, how are you feeling?" Sango asked.

"I'm completely healed up now." He replied.

"That's good. I was worried." She said, lowering her head. Everyone around noticed this and felt for her.

"Sango, none of this was your fault. Now, if you don't stop blaming yourself, I might have to make you sleep in the dog house!" Inuyasha teased. Everyone giggled but especially Sango. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said sincerely. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha and hugged his torso. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. Kagome then turned back to their friends.

"So anyways, Izayoi is having a nice dinner for Inu No Taisho before he leaves tonight. Would you guys like to join us?" Kagome asked with a smile. Miroku and Sango looked at one another surprised then back to Kagome.

"You're inviting us to dinner?" Miroku asked in confusion. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She said, then continued. "You're our friends. Aren't you allowed to hang out with us?" She finished with a giggle.

"We would love to join you!" Sango replied excitedly.

"Great! We should all probably go get ready then. Dinner should be ready soon." Kagome told them all. Miroku and Sango agreed and said goodbye before heading back towards the house.

Kagome looked around but found no sign of Shippo. "Inuyasha, where did Shippo go?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked around and shrugged his shoulders. They turned around and found him sleeping on the lawn chair. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's chest and smiled at their bundle of joy.

Inuyasha walked over and picked up the child and they went back into the house. Kagome tapped Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Go ahead and put Shippo to bed. He's obviously exhausted. Your mom and dad will understand." She whispered. Inuyasha nodded. He leaned down and kissed her lips before they separated to go into different rooms.

Kagome entered their room and shut the door behind her. She sighed in bliss at the thought that the love of her life was putting their adopted son to bed. He was so good with him. She then thought about how they really were a family. How they were going to start one of their own. With kids of their own. She sighed again and pranced over to the closet.

She looked over what she had and decided on a bright pink dress with ruffles around it's v shaped neck and a bow around her waist. She quickly changed into the dress and found a white shaw to cover her shoulders. She slipped on some silver colored flats and headed for the bathroom. She brushed through her hair and decided to leave it down.

A light knock on the door made Kagome jump. She rushed to open the bathroom door and found a smiling Inuyasha staring at her.

"Wow Kagome! You look amazing!" He told her, placing his hands on her hips. She blushed. Then she stretched up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Thanks! Now you need to get ready!" She told him sweetly. He smiled at her again. His amber orbs not allowing her to look away.

"Yes dear." He teased. He pinched her butt as he rushed off the change and get ready for the dinner his mother was planning. Kagome squeaked and tried to take a swing at him but he was already across the room. So instead, she smiled as she finished getting ready.

XxX

Kagome opened the bedroom door. "Inuyasha! Come on! Dinner should be ready soon!" She called.

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom in a white and red dress shirt with a black blazer over top. He also wore some dark, nice looking faded jeans. Kagome bit her bottom lip when she saw him. She curled a finger towards herself to call him to her. He was in her reach in a second. Inuyasha would come for her no matter what. He would never make her wait on him.

Kagome stretched up on her tip toes and kissed his lips. Inuyasha pulled back and smiled as he gazed into Kagome's dark brown eyes. She felt mesmerized by his burning amber ones.

"We better get going." He said softly. Kagome blinked a few times as she realized they had been standing there a bit too long. She smiled and nodded, then they both headed out of their bedroom to meet everyone for dinner.

XxX

Inuyasha opened the dining room door allowing Kagome to enter, then himself.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Izayoi said excitedly, as her son and daughter in-law entered the room. She rushed over to hug them as she always did. Kagome looked around the room and saw that everyone had arrived and taken their seats at the table.

Inuyasha held her hand and led her to her chair. He pulled it out and offered it to her. Kagome smiled and sat down in her seat. Inuyasha sat by her side as always. He never wanted to leave her side again.

Kagome leaned forward and looked down the table, smiling at Sango. Sango smiled back. Sango sat back and looked up to Miroku sitting next to her. He smiled down at her and her nerves were instantly settled.

A young woman entered the room through the kitchen and announced that diner would be served shortly. Sesshomaru nodded to her, dismissing her to finish her preparations. Rin was next to him, sitting quietly but sweetly. Kagome smiled at her as well and Rin's lips curled up to smile back.

"Now that we are finally all together, Taisho and I would love to dedicate this wonderful meal to celebrate Inuyasha and Kagome's birthdays!" Izayoi announced to everyone at the table.

Kagome blinked in confusion. She shook her head to come back to reality. "That's really nice mom, but I thought this diner was for dad." Inuyasha chimed in. Izayoi smiled.

"Your father wanted to be here to celebrate your birthdays with you. And this will be the last time he will be here for a while." She said, leaning against Inu No Taisho for comfort from her sadness. He put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close, smiling down at her. She smiled back.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and smiled at him. He smiled and turned back to his mother and father. "Alright then. Thanks you guys." He said appreciatively. Kagome bowed to them in agreement with her mate. Izayoi smiled at them.

The young woman re-entered the room, followed by a line of people with plates of food in their hands. "Diner is served." She said sweetly as she bowed, indicating for the others to serve the plates of food. It was Inuyasha and Kagome's favorites. Ramon and fried rice. Both of them were excited when they saw their meal. Izayoi smiled.

Everyone gobbled down their food and had a great time talking and laughing. They all finished eating but continued to talk and caught up with one another.

Kagome decided to sit back and observe how everyone interacted. She noticed that Sesshomaru was more relaxed with everyone together and he was slightly leaning towards Rin. Then she saw Rin. She was smiling but not saying anything. She looked happy. Kagome hadn't had a chance to even talk to Rin since the accident. She wondered what happened.

She then turned her sights to Sango and Miroku. They were laughing at the bickering between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She was glad her friends were having fun.

"Humph, humph." Sango cleared her throat loudly. Everyone listened to find out what she had to say. "Excuse me everyone. Miroku and I would like to make an announcement." She said.

Kagome all but gasped. 'What's going on?' She thought to herself.

"First though, we would like to thank all of you for your hospitality and giving us a wonderful place to call home." Miroku cut in. Kagome's heart sank. She knew what was coming.

"But we have decided to go to live with my little brother Kohaku in the nearby village." Sango said.

"It was an honor to have both of you as servants here." Inu No Taisho stated.

"Yes. You have been of great help around the castle." Sesshomaru said.

"You both will always be welcome here." Izayoi told them smiling. Sango nodded and smiled to all of them. Then looked to Inuyasha and Kagome. They had sadness in their eyes.

Kagome was surprised that they were leaving them. She was confused why they would want to. They had everything they needed here. 'I'll never get to see my friends again.' She thought with tears forming in her eyes. She stood and ran out of the dining room crying.

"Kagome." Sango called standing. But Miroku grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"I'll go." Inuyasha said standing and leaving the room behind Kagome.

Izayoi turned back to the couple. "Don't feel bad. She's still young and doesn't understand what you have been through." She said. Sango nodded but still felt bad for her friend.

XxX

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent to their bedroom. He could hear her sobs through the whole house. He entered the room and found Kagome face down on their bed crying into a pillow.

He walked over to the bed and sat next to his sobbing mate. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it in soothing circles. She pulled her tear covered face from the pillow and looked up at him.

"Why are they leaving? Did I do something to make them mad? I don't want them to go!" She sobbed, throwing herself into Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome, you didn't do anything. I'm sure Sango just wants to live with her little brother and you know Miroku would never be able to let Sango go again." Inuyasha comforted her. Her sobs faded.

"So they're still our friends?" She looked up and asked. Inuyasha nodded. She smiled.

The two of them returned to the dining room. Kagome had wrapped herself around Inuyasha's arm. She was embarrassed from her outburst but it comforted her that her mate was by her side.

They entered the room and everyone was smiling at them. With the exclusion of Sesshomaru. Kagome bowed and pleaded for their forgiveness. They all waved her off and said there was nothing to be forgiven. Kagome hugged Sango and congratulated her on their decision. Sango thanked her.

"You're my best friend Kagome. Promise that we can still be friends?" Sango asked.

"Of course! We will always be friends." Kagome told her with a smile. "So when are you two leaving for the village?"

"In the morning. Will you and Inuyasha see us off?" Miroku asked. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded in unison.

"Great! Well we have to start packing. See you in the morning!" Sango said happily. Miroku and herself went back to their rooms and started packing for their move to the village not too far away.


	24. Home is Where the Heart is

Chapter 24 Home is Where the Heart is

Inuyasha and Kagome hugged their parents and exited the room. Kagome turned to Inuyasha as they walked.

"Inuyasha can we go check on Shippo before we go to our room?" She asked. Inuyasha agreed without any argument. They went up the stairs and started towards Shippo's room.

When they reached the door, they opened it slightly and peeked in to make sure he was alright. Kagome saw him lying sweetly on his stomach, snoozing away like he didn't have a care in the world. She shut the door back and turned to face Inuyasha.

He looked down at her and grinned. She smiled back. He laced his fingers with hers and the two walked back in the direction of their room.

They walked down the hallway and reached the top of the stairs. Inuyasha froze in his tracks. Kagome stopped and looked to him in concern.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked. He was turned facing the front door from where he stood at the top of the stairs. His ears were pointed forward and she could tell he was on alert. Kagome looked in the direction but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Inuyasha?" She asked again.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru showed up at the foot of the stairs facing the door like Inuyasha. "You feel that too Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Feel what? What's going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha felt his mates anxiety and turned to her with a soft expression.

"Don't be scared Kagome. It's just an unfamiliar aura. Go get Shippo and come back here to me. I'll protect you." He said giving her a soft hug then kissing her forehead. She smiled and nodded. She went back in the direction she had come from to Shippo's room.

Inuyasha rushed down the stairs beside his brother. "Is it those nasty spiders?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. There are only three or four of them and their auras are not that strong. It seems to me that those spider demons travel in a large group to do the damage they have done." Sesshomaru told him. His face was strong and cold. Inuyasha knew, however, that he was in control.

Kagome was coming back down the stairs with a sleepy Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha turned to greet the two. Kagome saw how Inuyasha was more relaxed now. She wondered what he knew now that made him more calm.

Shippo was less than half awake in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha helped Kagome down the last few steps and kissed her forehead once more. She smiled at him.

"So who do you think it is?" She asked.

"We're not really sure. There are a few of them and they aren't very strong. You have nothing to worry about." He reassured her with a smile. She nodded and cradled Shippo closer. Inuyasha brushed his bangs from his face and smiled when he nuzzled into Kagome for warmth.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned abruptly towards the door. He made sure he was standing in front of Kagome so the unexpected visitor wouldn't even be able to see her. Let alone get to her.

A knock on the door startled Kagome. Sesshomaru was at the door in only a moment. He opened the door to find a woman standing there.

She had a mystical look that almost mesmerized Kagome. She wore blues with white accents and a white fur vest. Her hair was white with reddish orange streaks throughout it. Kagome also noticed the pointed ears and white fluffy tail behind her.

"Hello! I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions about something that happened not too far from here and ask if you could help me with any information." She said with a soft tone.

Sesshomaru's expression never wavered. "No one here as any information for you. Im sorry." He told her coldly. He started to shut the door.

"Wait! Please!" She said panicked, trying to stop him from shutting the door in her face. He stopped. "You must know something!"

Inuyasha walked forward next to his brother and Kagome followed closely behind, careful to stay out of sight of the woman at the door.

"What happened near here and we might tell you if we know anything." Inuyasha said without showing emotion like his brother always did.

"My extended family was killed somewhere in the forest not too far from here. It was a family of fox demons." She said 'fox' and Kagome chocked on the air in her throat. Inuyasha tensed. Kagome squeezed the sleeping Shippo closer to her in protection.

"Fox demons you say?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing for a moment over at his brother's tensed form.

"Yes." She said and lowered her head in sadness. "I've heard rumors that my nephew is still alive and I am trying to find him."

Kagome looked down at the fox child's sleeping face. She hugged him tighter. Scared of losing him. Then she thought about his feelings. He lost his family, like she lost hers. If she had any other close family beside Inuyasha's family, she would have wanted to be with them. Just like Sango was leaving to be with the last of her family. She didn't have a say in what he wanted. It was up to him who he wants to live with. He would always be welcome to her. And she would always love him like her own.

Inuyasha was about to spit an insult and slam the door in the woman's face. He would protect his family. No one would take Shippo from him or Kagome. But before he could, Kagome stepped out from behind him. He looked at her in shock but she nodded with a sad face to show him it was okay. His heart dropped but he trusted her.

The fox woman saw Kagome for the first time and saw the small boy in her arms. Kagome watched as her face lit up. Her heart sank further into her stomach. She somehow hoped that he wasn't the one she was looking for.

"Shi-Shippo!" She exclaimed. Starting to step forward but both of the brothers growls in protest, stopping her in her tracks.

Shippo's ears twitched from hearing his name so loudly. He slowly woke up and looked up to see his mommy. She looked very sad and he squinted his eyebrows in confusion. He looked around and immediately noticed his father and uncle standing with their backs to him. Then, he saw her.

"Aunt Yuko?!" He said excitedly. He struggled out of Kagome's arms and jumped over into the fox woman's arms. Kagome felt her heart plummet to the floor. She lost him. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha for support. She felt her heart breaking.

"Shippo I found you! I was so worried!" She said hugging the boy. Shippo looked up at her happily.

"You didn't have to worry! I have a new mommy and daddy!" He told her, looking back to Kagome and Inuyasha. Both of their hearts skipped a beat.

_'He wants to stay!' _Kagome thought to herself.

The fox demon looked in confusion. "What do you mean you found a new mommy and daddy?" She asked. Shippo lept down and ran and jumped back into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome and Inuyasha took me in and adopted me. They treat me just like mommy and daddy did." Shippo said hugging Kagome around the neck.

Yuko smiled. "Thank you very much for taking care of him. It must have been such a burden on you. I will take him off your hands and he can stay with me and his cousins." She thanked them and bowed. Shippo squinted his face in confusion.

"He's no burden at all. We've actually considered him part of our family. We would hate to see him go." Inuyasha said, messing up the boy's red hair.

"It must have been hard to take care of a child at your young age. I will take him and you can go on with your own lives." She said sweetly. Kagome felt it was bitter. "Come Shippo. Let's get out of these nice people's way." She said reaching a hand out to convince him to come.

Shippo clung to Kagome's clothes in resistance. She felt him and hugged him and leaned down. "If you want to go, you are always welcome here, but I will still be your mommy if you want to stay." She whispered to the child. "No one can take you if you don't want to go."

Shippo smiled and turned to his aunt at the door. "I want to stay here with my mommy and daddy." He said.

"What are you saying Shippo? Come now. We'll go home." She said taking a step forward. Growls and snarls from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped her.

"He wants to stay so that's how it will be." Sesshomaru said.

"But he's my family! You can't keep him from me!" Yuko stated angrily.

"We would be glad to keep in touch with you, but we want him to be happy. If he wanted to leave he would be free to. We won't keep him from you by any means." Kagome tried to calm the fox demon. It worked.

"Okay. You all seem to really care for Shippo and he seems very happy here. We will stay in touch in case anything happens." She said cheerfully. "Shippo can I get a hug before I'm on my way?" Shippo grinned widely and lept to give her a farewell squeeze.

They finished their goodbyes and the fox demon was on her way. Kagome crouched down next to Shippo and relaxed her arms on her knees.

"You're sure this is what you want?" She asked calmly. Shippo nodded and crossed his arms. Acting like he has made his decision and no one should question it. Kagome giggle lightly.

"Okay then!" She said cheerful, standing up quickly. "You must be hungry! Let's see if lady Kaede will make you something yummy to eat!" Shippo smiled wide.

"Yeah!" He agreed, climbing up to her shoulders and nuzzled her cheek. Inuyasha's heart was filled with pride as he watched his mate and adopted son. He rushed in front of Kagome in a breeze and pulled her onto his back gently.

Kagome and Shippo laughed as they got a piggy back ride to the kitchen. Inuyasha took his time so he could enjoy his time with his family. They reached their destination and Shippo ran through the door to the kitchen.

Inuyasha put Kagome on her feet and she walked around and hugged his torso. He gently hugged her back. Then they followed their adopted son. They found Shippo on Kaede's shoulders, both of them giggling. Kagome smiled and walked forward.

"Lady Kaede, would you mind preparing Shippo something for diner? It doesn't have to be anything fancy." Kagome asked bowing to the elderly woman. Kaede bowed in return.

"Of course dear! It tis no problem at all!" She replied happily. "How does grilled cheese sound?" She asked Shippo.

"Yeah! Yeah! That would be yummy!" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome walked over and grabbed the child from his perch on the old woman's shoulders.

"Then let's get out of Lady Kaede's way so she can cook." Kagome said giving Shippo a hug.

"It won't take long at all. Just wait in the dining room and I will bring it out to ye." Kaede instructed as she prepped the kitchen for the meal she was going to make.

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and exited the kitchen with Shippo in hand. They sat at the table and waited for Shippo's food to finish. Kagome was leaned into Inuyasha. Kaede brought out Shippo's meal and placed it in front of the bouncing with excitement boy.

Kaede bowed to the couple across the table. They both nodded in appreciation. She left them and the two watched Shippo scarf down his food as they enjoyed their company with one another.

With a stuffed belly, Shippo smiled as he leaned back against his seat. Kagome giggled and stood, walking around the table towards him. She leaned down, rubbed his hair from his face and kissed his forehead. He looked up at her and got on his feet.

"Mommy, can I go see if Satsuki can still play?" Shippo asked.

"Sure, just make sure you're not in bed too late tonight." She replied motherly.

Shippo couldn't contain his excitement and ran out of the dining room towards the servants quarters.

Kagome giggled. Inuyasha was by her side in a moment. He leaned down and kissed her full pink lips. Their tongues dance their familiar dance. Inuyasha pulled back and picked her up off her feet bridal style.

Before Kagome knew it, Inuyasha was opening their bedroom door and shutting it behind them. He still gave her sweet pecks on her neck where his mark on her beaconed as he carried her to the bed. He laid her down and followed on top of her. Continuing their kiss from the dining room.

Kagome felt his back and began to pull at the material covering it. Inuyasha grinned, sitting up and pulling it over his head. Then back to his position on top of her. She smiled as she felt the firm muscles on his back. Inuyasha grazed his hand over the skin on her side under her shirt. A chill ran up her spin. She wiggled out of her shirt now to match Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't stop kissing her. Her kisses were intoxicating to his senses. Kagome pulled one hand away from his torso and rubbed it to the shoulder where her mark presided. Tingles erupted throughout both of their bodies.

It was as though Inuyasha's instincts took over his actions. The rest of the night was a blur. All they knew was there was an intense vail of passion coating the air around them the whole time.

Both of them laid their heads on the pillows besides one another. Panting out of exhaustion. Kagome calmed her breaths and looked up at his face. The purple markings on his cheeks fading now. His eyes back to their fiery shape of amber.

She scooted her body over and pressed herself against his warmth. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, taking in her sweet scent. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here. It was so perfect in his arms. Slowly she drifted into a sound sleep, safe in her lover's arms.


	25. Life's Transitions

Chapter 25 Life's Transitions

_'This morning is going to be a rough one.' _Kagome thought, as she sat up and stretched her arms to wake up. Inuyasha had already gotten up and decided to shower before all of the events going on today.

Kagome got out of bed and went over to her dresser. She changed her under garments and picked out a nice blue top with pink flowers embroidered on it to wear with her jeans. She put them on and walked towards the bathroom. She had heard the water shut off a few minutes prior. Inuyasha walked out with a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another.

Kagome bit her lip as she approached her sexy mate. He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her lips. After their peck, she proceeded to enter the bathroom. The mirror was foggy from Inuyasha's shower so she whipped it with a dry washrag. She brushed through her raven black hair and then her teeth.

When she finally felt ready, she returned to the bedroom. She saw Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the bed dressed and ready for the day. But she didn't really want this day to begin. Sadness clinched at her heart. _'Everyone is leaving today.'_ She thought.

Inuyasha could see her pain, and feel it. He stood and hugged his mate to comfort her heartache. He hated to see her like this. Kagome felt the tears sting her cheeks.

"They're not going away forever." Inuyasha tried to make her feel better. A small smile covered her lips.

"Thanks." She said, sweetly looking up at him. She stretched up on her tip toes to give her lover a peck. The two then walked down stairs hand in hand to begin their day.

Kagome saw as servants carried Sango and Miroku's belongings through the main halls and out the door. She took in a deep breath of air as they continued. Inuyasha rubbed his thumb over the back of Kagome's hand to comfort the anxiety he felt radiating off of her. It did help. She felt better knowing he was right there beside her.

"Kagome!" Sango called running down the hall. Kagome turned and was almost knocked over from the hug she received from her best friend. "Thank you so much for everything. You're a great friend." Sango said tearfully in Kagome's ear.

Kagome hugged her friend's shoulders tighter. "I always will be." She replied. Kagome knew this wasn't the end of their friendship.

Everyone was there to wish the couple well. Rin was very emotional. She felt close to Sango because of how they came to meet. The day they met was the day they were saved. Sesshomaru was right be her side for support. She felt relieved knowing he was with her. Kagome saw how her face became calmer and softer when they looked into one another's eyes. She kept seeing these kinds of things between them recently and she became curious.

From a short distance, everyone could hear the rawr of Kilala. In a few seconds, Kilala came into sight with Kohaku on her back. She landed only briefly so he could let them know they would lead the way.

After some heart felt goodbyes and many, many 'thank you's, Miroku helped Sango into the carriage that would take them to their new home with Kohaku. Sango waved out the back window as the carriage pulled away. Kagome waved extra big to make sure she would see her.

Inu No Taisho sighed. Now, he also had to go. Every time, his heart tinged with pain as he rode away from his family. Especially with his sons growing up so quickly.

He had already said his goodbyes to his beloved Izayoi that morning. It would be better for her not to have to show her emotions in front of the family.

He walked over to Sesshomaru and Rin. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled. "Keep up the good work son!" He praised. He has done a great job of protecting everyone so far. At least since he had retaken control of himself since Rin came.

He then turned to Rin. "Keep him in line for me." He said, then gave her a wink. She giggled and nodded in agreement.

Lastly was to say goodbye to Inuyasha and Kagome. Two people he held very dear to his heart. His precious son and his last link to his dear friend. His new daughter. Inu No Tashio approached the two with a smile.

Kagome had tears filling her eyes. She had gotten so used to him being there whenever they needed him. He was her new father. She didn't want him to go. Taisho saw her sadness and gave her a fatherly hug to ease her mind.

"I will always be here for you Kagome. You don't have to worry." He assured her, giving her an equally assuring grin. Kagome smiled and nodded. Taisho then gave Inuyasha a quick but meaningful hug as well.

He looked around at all of the faces of the people he cared for and his heart wrenched at the thought of leaving them again. He needed to hurry this up before he change his mind about leaving. He gave his loving mate a kiss one last kiss before walking to his carriage. He got in and was on his way before he know it. Kagome and Rin waved goodbye as the two brothers just watched the carriage roll away again. Izayoi had turned away, unable to watch him leave.

Shippo came barreling out the front door and leaped into Kagome's arms. He was panting but his face looked mad. Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together as she tried to read his expression.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?! I didn't get to say goodbye to anybody!" He yelled. His face quickly turned from mad to sad as tears came to his eyes. Kagome hugged the child close and rocked back and forth soothingly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I just didn't want you to watch them leave. I knew you would be sad." Kagome told him comfortingly. He soon calmed down and realized it was for the best. Shippo apologized for his outburst and Kagome just hugged him again for his cuteness. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist lovingly.

"Let's go eat." He offered his family. Shippo almost jumped out of Kagome's grip in excitement. Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, heart swelled with his fatherly ways. The three proceeded to head to the dining room to fill their growling stomachs. Izayoi followed close behind them but stopped short at the hallway. She turned to Sesshmaru and Rin who had quit following a few steps back.

"Are you two going to join us?" She asked sweetly. Rin shook her head.

"We are a little earlier. But thank you for the offer!" She replied with a smile. Izayoi smiled and continued to follow behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

Rin turned to Sesshmaru. He looked down at her small frame with a hard face but soft eyes. She smiled as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her bedroom.

"What are we doing?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Rin just smiled at him again and continued to lead. They reached her door and she released his hand.

Rin faced him as she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. He followed her in. She shut the door and hurriedly pushed him to sit on the bed. He didn't resist. She rushed to the corner of her room where a vanity was placed. In a moment, she approached him again more calmly.

She sat down next to him on the bed, extending her hand towards him. In them, she held a bracelet made a wooden beads. There was one space though that had a different charm. A wooden heart with one shiny diamond in the middle of it. Sesshomaru inspected the piece, trying to figure out where she got it and what it meant.

"I made it." She said softly. Sesshomaru looked back to her. "So I would be able to always have you with me." She explained, slipping the small bracelet onto her wrist and held it out in front of her to admire it. "The diamond in the middle reminds me of the place I have for you in my heart. I wanted to show you before I started to wear it around."

Rin placed her hands on her lap and looked to Sesshomaru's face to see his reaction. She didn't know if he would react at all, with his usual defense up. But she looked anyways. To her surprise, his face showed a soft and gently expression. She stared into his eyes. They were so warm and loving. She loved when he looked at her like this. She felt so wanted.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and grazed her cheek. Her skin felt warm against his. Her eyes were full of life. So inviting. If he could, he would sit and stare into them all day and night.

Sesshmaru felt nervous. Was she telling him she loved him? He wanted so badly to make her his mate, if she would have him. He had been waiting for a woman to capture his heart for years and no one came close to melting his icy barrier. He had been waiting for Rin. She was his better half.

"Rin." He said. Rin felt a shiver run down her spine from hearing him speak her name. "I want you to chose for yourself, but I would like it if you chose to share a room with me." He told her. "If you need time, I understand."

Rin's eyes filled with tears and Sesshomaru thought he had done something wrong. She flung herself into his arms. She hugged him as hard as she could. He hugged her back more gently.

"I will." She whimpered into his clothing. A wave of relief flowed though him like a dam had just broken. A grin graced his lips. He knew from this point on, he would never let her go. He closed his eyes and took in her floral scent. Calm and content with her in his arms.

Rin calmed her tears and smiled. She loved Sesshomaru so much and all she wanted was to be with him. For the rest of her life. She knew now that he loves her too. He wants to stay by her side like she did him.

Rin finally pulled back after a long, loving embrace so she could look into her favorite set of eyes. She marveled how beautiful his face was when he smiles. She pulled her legs underneath her so she could sit on her knees. She sat up and slowly wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Never losing their eye contact. She was so close to him. Mere inches from the lips she wanted to kiss since the day she met him.

Sesshomaru followed her movements through her eyes. Not wanting to look away from her beautiful milk chocolate orbs. Her fingers touched his neck. So gently, like a butterfly perched on a flower's petals. He felt a serge of pleasure from her touch jolt through his body. He placed his hands on Rin's hips.

The dress she wore unintentionally raise on her legs. Sending a whiff of her arousal to hit his nose. His stomach tightened. He was making her feel this way. A wave of pride and love filled his heart. She is attracted to him. He could have only wished for such a perfect female to have come along. Beautiful, caring, innocent, and she loved him.

_'Rin is perfect for me.'_ He thought as he closed the distance between their lips. Rin closed her eyes as she felt his breath fan over her mouth. As if he was scarred to break her, Sesshomaru softly touched his lips to Rin's. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Rin pushed herself closer to his body and kissed him slightly harder. She wanted more.

Sesshomaru felt her urges to continue and wrapped his hand firmly around her back. Holding her tightly to him. She moaned lightly into their kiss. Sesshomaru growled in almost a purr. The vibration in his chest passed into Rin's and sent a chill of pleasure down her spine. Her arousal spiked.

Sesshomaru smelt the wave of pleasure. He clinched her dress fabric in his fists. A small piece of the cloth tore. His eyes shot open. He pulled back from her kiss and released her from his hold. He looked away from her confused gaze. With her arms still holding his neck, she tried to look into his face, but he wasn't having it. She was surprised, confused and scared. What had she done wrong? He seemed to like it when she kissed him.

"Hey." She whispered gently, a little shaken. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru could hear the shakiness in her question. He looked up to her face like she wanted. She saw his face looked ashamed. Her questioning look made him feel as though he had to explain.

He looked away again. "I'm sorry Rin. I shouldn't force you into these situations. It's too early for me to lose control of myself with you. I don't want you to regret your decisions in this moment." He told her. Rin smiled, placing a hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at her.

"I don't see you forcing me into anything." She assured him. She kissed him again softly then hugged herself to his chest. He put his arms around her. "But if you want to slow things down, I can do that for you." She said. Sesshomaru grinned and hugged her close to him.

The two sat together on her bed for a while before deciding to begin the transfer of her things to his room. Their room. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead before standing and exiting the room.

Rin let herself fall back on her bed. Her flowing brown hair slipping across the sheets. She felt blissful. She now had the love she had always wanted. She sat up and walked over to her dresser. A mischievous smirk on her face. She slipped out of her room and into the next room, Sesshomaru's room, with a fresh pair of panties in her hand. She quietly shut the door behind her. She wanted him so badly. Even though she said she would slow down, she couldn't help but tempt him with her scent.

She snuck over to the bed. She slipped off her soiled panties off and put the fresh ones on. Knowing Sesshomaru had an excellent nose, she placed her fluid covered ones in his nightstand drawer. As quickly and quietly as she was in his room, she was out. Back in her own, waiting for his return. He did shortly after she sat back down on her bed. She smiled at him sweetly. He had his usual guarded expression back in place, but she knew better.

He had brought a few servants with him. They rushed into the room and began to gather up her things from around the room. It was now late afternoon and Rin's stomach growled furiously. Sesshomaru was holding out a hand to help her up a second later.

"They can finish this and we will return later." He said. She accepted his hand to help her stand and walked with him to the dining room. Rin held his hand as they walked. She loved the feel of his strong hand molded around her small one. She was happy. Happy she was his and he was hers.


	26. Be Safe

Chapter 26 Be Safe

Sesshomaru opened the dining room door for Rin. She bowed her head to him before entering. They found the family there. Like they had separated from them this morning. Kagome noticed them and smiled as she greeted them.

"Hey you two! Nice of you to join us!" She teased. "Have a seat! Lunch is almost ready." Rin smiled back and followed Sesshomaru to their chairs. He pulled hers out before sitting in the chair next to her.

The new servant girl in charge of the dining arrangements for the castle stepped in the room and announced that their food would be out shortly. Kagome sighed. _'Just another reminder that Miroku and Sango are gone.' _She thought. Inuyasha sensed her sour mood and wrapped a clawed hand around hers. She grinned, her mood lightening once again.

As the girl had promised, the food didn't take long to reach the table. Rin ate her plate like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Kagome couldn't help the giggle her direction. Rin heard and grinned in return.

The perfectly poised Sesshomaru sitting next to her felt a tingle in his chest as he watched his love eat. She was so cute with everything she did. And she didn't care who watched. If she was hungry, she was gonna eat till she's full. If she's sleepy, she would sleep till she is awake. No matter where or who she is with. She so trusting and innocent. He loved that about her, but it also meant he had to be doubly protective of her. She would trust bad people without even knowing it.

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts when her heard Inuyasha speak.

"Mom wants to go shopping before dark. Kagome is going with her." Inuyasha informed Sesshomaru, with a clear reluctance in his voice. Kagome ignored his tone.

"Yeah! Would you like to go with us Rin?" Kagome asked. Rin's face lit up and she was about to accept but was cut short.

"No." Sesshomaru said firmly. Rin looked up at him with sad and confused eyes. He never looked down at her. Kagome saw her face and her lips turned down into a frown.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"It's not safe. None of you should go, but I won't force you two to stay if you wish to go." He stated plainly. Kagome's frown deepened.

"You think Inuyasha hasn't already gone through this with me?" She started in frustration. Then she continued. "I have arranged for some of the biggest, strongest servants to accompany us as body guards. So safety, check." She said, swooshing her finger in a checkmark motion. Sesshomaru sat back in his chair and pondered what Kagome said for a moment. Rin lean closer to him and grabbed his sleeve in her small hands.

"Please Sesshy? I've never been shopping before! I won't go anywhere without Kagome and I'll be extra careful! I promise! Please?" Rin asked with an excited look on her face. Sesshomaru couldn't resist her pleas.

"Very well." He said reluctantly. The three woman in the room squealed with glee. Rin all but jumped out of her seat with excitement. She hugged around Sesshoamru's neck and spewed her thank you's into his ear. He smiled inwardly, pleased he had made her that happy. Soon, they all settled down and finished their meals.

Izayoi excused herself to get ready for their trip and Kagome did the same. Inuyasha escorted her to their room so she could change.

Rin stood to go herself, but Sesshomaru gently grabbed her wrist. She looked to him and saw his worried features. She quickly wrapped her arms back around his neck. He swiftly pulled her into his lap to hold her. She rested her head on his collar bone.

"I'll be okay. You don't have to worry." She tried to comfort him. He hugged her tighter. She didn't even realize how vulnerable she was. After a few more moments, Rin looked up at him with a smile. She hopped out of his lap and pranced in the direction of her room. He sighed as he stood and followed her.

When she reached her destination, she cracked opened the door and peaked in to see the progress. When she saw the same servants working around the room, she opened the door the rest of the way. They had gathered most of her things and had begun to transfer them into the neighboring room. She looked at some of the cloths on the bed and picked her outfit from them.

Rin didn't mind changing in front of the other female servants, since she had no choice when she was a slave. She slipped on some jeans over her legs under her dress. Then she pulled the dress over her head and slid into a 3/4 length sleeved pink tee. It flattered her neck line with it's scoop shape.

She looked in the mirror of her vanity and brushed out any tangles in her hair. Then she fixed her small sideways ponytail and touched up her makeup. She couldn't help a small smile when her fingers would graze the homemade bracelet on her wrist. When she was finally finished, she was very pleased with her appearance.

Sesshomaru had stood waiting for Rin outside her bedroom door. He wanted to speak with her before she left. She came out of the room and saw Sesshomaru leaning against the wall. He saw her and his breath caught in his throat. He loved the way her clothes hugged her body and accentuated her curves.

Rin was surprised when he had his arms wrapped around her in a mere moment. She looked up into his eyes and saw the awe they gave her. He leaned down and kissed her harshly. But she didn't mind. She clutched the material of his shirt in her fists, elevating to her toes to make it easier to kiss him.

Rin kissed him back with all the passion she has been feeling for him for quite a while. Sesshomaru couldn't resist her plump, pink lips. He licked across her lips and Rin felt a tingle run down her spine. He proceeded, his tongue asking entrance to her mouth. She eagerly accepted. Sesshomaru felt in ecstasy as their tongues danced a new dance. He loved the taste of her mouth.

Sesshomaru took a few steps forward and rested Rin's back against the wall. Rin felt the butterflies in her stomach going nuts. They separated from their kiss a moment. Her warm breath fanned over his features. Rin forced him into another kiss. Sesshomaru growled, pleased by her want of him. Rin heard his rumble and gasped. Turned on further by his animalistic behaviors.

Sesshomaru caught himself getting too worked up and kissed her gently one more time before pulling back. Both of their breathing was heavy. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Rin giggled. He offered her his hand so he could walk her to meet his mother and Kagome. She gladly took it.

"Rin." He spoke. Rin looked to him, showing she was listening. "Don't trust anyone while you are away." He said coolly. "You don't know who they are and what they could do. Remember how those slavers captured you. You can't be too careful." Rin cringed at the thought of her past. "I'm sorry to bring it up." He apologized. She shook her head.

"It's ok. I know you are just worried about me." She said sweetly.

"Just stay with Kagome and Lady Izayoi. And don't wander away from the body guards." He said. Rin giggled again. She skipped in front of him and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I promised didn't I?" She teased. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

XxX

Kagome turned the corner and saw Rin holding a smiling Sesshomaru's cheek. She jumped back behind the wall and peaked around to watch what would happen next. She wasn't sure if he had noticed her or not but she tried it anyways. She had never seen Sesshomaru smile before. _'I knew Rin was affecting him.'_ She thought.

Lucky for her, he didn't sense her. He was preoccupied with the woman standing in front of him. She watched as he leaned down and kissed her lips. _'He kissed her! He loves her!'_ Her mind screamed in joy. She tried to quietly back up away from the scene. Her escape was foiled when she bumped into vas tower. She managed to catch the pricey vas before it crashed to the ground, but almost dropped it again when Sesshomaru was staring down at her with clear displeasure in his features. Kagome laughed as if to apologize and save her skin. Lucky for her, that's when Rin caught up.

"Oh! Kagome! I was just coming up to meet up with you! I hope I didn't have you waiting too long." She apologized. Kagome shook her head, rushing to her side. Opposite of Sesshomaru.

"Of course not! Ha ha, ha ha. Come on! Let's get going!" She replied nervously. She pulled Rin along to the front of the castle. Inuyasha was helping his mother into the carriage. When she was safely inside, he noticed Kagome returning.

Kagome released Rin's hand and ran to Inuyasha. With welcoming arms, he swirled her around in the air while he had her in his embrace. Kagome laughed as a carefree child would. Inuyasha loved this laugh. He placed her on her feet and gave her a warm kiss. He didn't want to release his hold on her, but she reluctantly pulled back from him. She had promised both his mother and Rin that she would go with them. Though she too felt that she has had a deprivation of alone time with him. She gave him one last kiss as she climbed into the carriage with Lady Izayoi.

Rin looked up to Sesshomaru with an innocent smile. She skipped ahead and began to reach from the handle of the carriage but stopped when she had hold of a hand. A larger, stronger hand that she found familiar. Sesshomaru helped her catch her balance before she climbed in. She was surprised by his close actions.

"Be safe." He whispered for only her to hear.

Rin's cheeks blushed crimson red. Her heart pounding in her ears. She only nodded to him as she sat down in her seat. He secured to carriage door when he saw everyone was comfortably seated.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke. Inuyasha knew his cue to follow. The two of them walked to the front side of the occupied carriage. There were three men seated to accompany the woman on their trip. Sesshomaru sternly spoke to them. "I expect that you all will be extremely cautious as you are gone."

The three affirmed his statement in an almost joking tone. "Yes sir! We won't let anything happen on their little shopping trip!" One of the men said going a solute.

Irritation and anger flooded both of the demons. In one quick sweep, Sesshomaru had the man yanked off the carriage and on the ground in front of him. His fist clinching his shirt. At the same time, Inuyasha had lept in front of the other two and growled furiously as he had the same grip on them Sesshomaru did on the other man.

"If a single hair is harmed on any of their heads when you return, you will be in for the most painful and horrible death that you cannot even imagine is waiting for you!" Sesshomaru said with exposed fangs. Inuyasha growled and snarled in warning. All three men's faces went pale. "Do we make ourselves clear?!" He rhetorically asked. They all nodded franticly.

Sesshomaru released the man and he scrambled back to his seat. Inuyasha however wasn't as ready to release them with his precious family in their hands. He came inches from their faces, still growling in anger. Making his point even more real for the men.

"The quicker they leave, the quicker they will be back." Sesshomaru called to his brother. Inuyasha throw their back harshly into the seats.

"Bring them home before dark." Inuyasha stated firmly. They nodded.

He hopped down from the carriage and motioned for them to go. The driver cracked the rains and the horses pulled forward. The brothers watched as it wheeled further and further away. Both of them resisted the urges to chase after it and bring them back.

Sesshomaru finally turned away. Not wanting to watch his woman leaving any longer. Inuyasha, however, couldn't help the whimpers that slipped out. His ears and facial features drooped in sadness.

"Come, Inuyasha. We have some matters to discuss." He said walking towards the castle. Inuyasha turned towards him with questioning eyes. He did follow his elder brother inside and into his study.

To Inuyasha's surprise, Sesshomaru didn't feel the need to hide his frustrations in front of him. It had been quite a long time since Inuyasha had seen Sesshomaru in such distress. Sesshomaru plopped down in his chair behind the desk and rested his head in his hands. Inuyasha, completely clueless as to why he was acting in such a way, sat across from him.

"What's going on with you? You're not acting like your usual 'tough guy' self." Inuyasha asked with his blatant honesty.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was looking at his brother when Sesshomaru looked up. His face held so much pain and pleading that Inuyasha had never seen from him before. Sesshomaru pulled back some of his emotions when he saw the look on his younger brother's face, but he couldn't contain all of them at that moment. He sat back and took a breath. Finding his composure.

"Will I hurt her?" He barley said. If not for the exceptional hearing Inuyasha possessed, he probably wouldn't have heard it at all. As if a frate train finally hit him, all the connections between Rin and Sesshomaru clicked in his head. Realization softened his expression. His brother was in love.

"Will you hurt her?" He asked for more clarification on his question.

"I think she had feelings for me. But if she chooses to be with me..." He trailed off, thinking about mating with Rin. "I'm afraid I would hurt her if I do make her my mate." He finally said.

"I was scared at first too. I was scared to let my instincts take over. I didn't know if my demon side would be too rough on her human body." Inuyasha started, figuring he was inferring of hurting her fragile human body.

Sesshomaru listened intently. Of course he knew Inuyasha hadn't severely injured Kagome, but he wanted to know how Inuyasha dealt with his fears. So Inuyasha continued.

"But she assured me she would be okay. I just trusted her judgment and let nature take over." He said positively. "I bet it will be easier for you, since you're full demon."

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Well, with me, I had to worry when my human side subsided, that I would go crazy and not be able to think as myself. But it was different." Inuyasha paused. "All I could think about was how I wanted to protect her and stay with her forever. I didn't have a violent thought cross my mind when I was full demon with her."

Sesshomaru thought about what Inuyasha said. "What should I do then? Just let myself run off pure instincts to mate?" He asked after a minute. Inuyasha shook his head. Sesshoamru was confused.

"Partly, but don't just make it all about business. Love her as much as you can. You want it to be pleasant for her first time." Inuyasha said with a slight grin of teasing. "Let your heart lead you. That's what I did." With that last piece of advice, Inuyasha stood. He turned for the door. "Oh yeah, and congratulations on finding 'the one.' I'm happy for you two." He said before leaving the study to sit by the door and wait for Kagome's return.

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back the smile at his brother's warm gesture and approval. Though he was younger, his opinion mattered immensely to the dog demon. He sat back in his chair and pondered all that Inuyasha said. _'Love her as much as you can.'_ Echoed in his mind. He would. He does. And he always will.


	27. Shopping!

Chapter 27 Shopping!

The three women rode together with light conversation and laughter. They were all excited to be able to get out of the castle and shop a bit. Kagome had asked Inuyasha for some money before leaving but he told her his mother would have plenty for all of them. Turns out he was right. Izayoi had brought quiet a lot of money because she wanted Rin to be able to get anything her little heart desired.

"It's a crime that a young lady has never been shopping before!" Izayoi exclaimed.

They all laughed at the statement but felt none the less that it was true. The little enjoyments of life, that most take for granted, were stolen from Rin at a very early age. Well, Kagome and Izayoi were determined to make this trip as enjoyable for her as possible. Money wasn't an issue.

"So Kagome, what is it that you usually go shopping for on these kinds of trips?" Rin asked curiously. She wasn't really sure what to expect. She knew clothes were probably involved, but wasn't sure if there were other things as well.

"Anything really! I mean, I like to pick out a couple new outfits and maybe a pair of shoes, but you can look at anything you want!" Kagome told her excitedly. Rin tied to think about all of the things she could look at, but couldn't comprehend. Izayoi decided to try and narrow it down for her since she looked overwhelmed.

"You can look at clothes and shoes like Kagome said, but you can also look at jewelry, decorative things for your room, furniture, things to entertain yourself, nail polishes, perfumes, makeup, hair products and accessories, and anything else you would like to look at!" Izayoi said, trying to tell her a little of everything.

Rin looked like she understood better. She looked so excited. She could finally have a choice for herself. She's felt like she has been choice-less for so long. Her own things. Her own style. Her own life. The chains of her containment were finally broken. She had Sesshomaru to thank for that. His kindness saved her. He was going to take care of her. For the rest of their lives. She would stand by him forever.

The carriage finally approached the strip of shops and slowed to a halt. Rin was almost bouncing in her seat in anticipation. Both Kagome and Izayoi were also very excited for her. One of the guards opened the carriage door and offered assistance to help them out. The other two watched around to survey the surroundings.

"Ok ladies, I just need to give you all a little briefing before we can commence. Just to remind you, we need to be back by nightfall or the lords will have our heads." He stated half jokingly. "And we just ask that you stay in sight of us at all times. Other than that, you may do as you please!"

"Thank you very much for your service! We won't be a hassle to you at all!" Lady Izayoi thanked the men. The three bowed briefly in appreciation of her kind words. Rin laced her arms in with Kagome and Izayoi's.

"I guess we should go now then?" She said cheerfully. The girls walked to the first shop, followed by the three body guards closely behind. It was a cute little clothing boutique. The consultant greeted them warmly and returned to the folding she had in front of her.

Kagome lead Rin to a rack that had caught her eye. Rin gladly followed. She felt in awe of how much stuff there was to choose from. She needed help figure out where to start. Kagome gave her that. And Rin was grateful.

Kagome asked Rin's opinion on a few tops she liked. Izayoi looked at some articles that looked more ageless and from 'her time.' Kagome looked at more pink's and red's while Rin was drawn towards orange and yellow colors. Rin picked out a couple of graphic tees and a cute dress with a slight plaid pattern. It had orange and yellow squares that blended together at the edges. Kagome told her that it complimented her skin tone perfectly.

They made their purchase and headed for the next shop. A makeup shop was right next to the boutique, so they decided to check it out. Rin got some concealer to better match her complexion than what she had already, some natural tones of eye shadow, light pink blush and soft pink lip stick.

Kagome insisted she try it all before buying it. So she whipped her face with cleansing wipes the shop offered and Kagome did her new makeup. Rin all but gasped at her appearance in the mirror. She was shocked how good she looked. Izayoi paid for all the makeup and they all decided they were beginning to get tired of all the walking they had done this far.

Before they started their walk to the carriage though, Rin spotted one more shop that looked interesting to her. It was a decorative shop. It had odds and ends to, as the sign stated, 'Make the home your own!'

Rin loved all of the unique and creative items that were on display. Neither Kagome or Izayoi were interested in finding things for themselves in this shop, but gladly accompanied Rin.

She stopped her browsing when she saw one statue. It wasn't fancy but it was very elegant. It was a statue of a two headed dragon demon. It was posed as if it were landing from its flight. On its back was an old fashioned saddle and it had harnesses around its mouths. Rin was so captivated by it that she had to have it. Izayoi quickly agreed to get it for her.

After checkout, Rin whispered to herself as she held the statue close to her chest, petting the two heads. "Your name is Ah-Un."

The group, the women and their body guards, all made their way back to the carriage. The men were pleased that the trip had been so uneventful. They were prefer to be bored to death by watching the women shop than the alternative given to them by two certain dog demons.

Ahead on the road towards the carriage, Rin saw a group of brawny men hardily laughing amongst themselves. The way they were dressed and acted, reminded her of the way the slavers did. She froze in her tracks.

Kagome noticed Rin was no longer following. She came quickly to her side, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong Rin?" She asked. As if her words broke the dam, tears immediately began flooding down her cheeks. The three body guards looked around franticly, not knowing what made her change moods so quickly. They almost dropping all of the bags the woman had filled with their purchases. Kagome was in shock. Izayoi rushed to comfort the distressed girl.

"Tell me what's wrong Rin! What is it?" Kagome tried to ask to eliminate the problem. Rin pressed herself into Kagome for the safety she so badly wanted. Kagome hugged her and rubbed her back. Through muffled weeps, Kagome managed to hear what Rin was so terrified of.

"Those men! Those men are going to take me! I don't want to go back! I want Sesshomaru!" She sobbed into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome released the breath she was holding out of panic. She all but smiled as she whispered comfortingly to the horrified girl.

"No one is going to take you. I wouldn't let them!" She said. Rin looked up at her. Kagome smiled to make Rin feel better. It worked. "That's what we have the guards here for anyways! They will walk between us and those guys so we can get to the carriage as quick as possible. Then we will get back to castle where Sesshomaru is!" Kagome said encouragingly.

Rin whipped her tears away and nodded in agreement. The guards did as Kagome had said to make the frightened Lady more comfortable. Rin wouldn't peel her eyes away from the men or release Kagome's arm that she had constricted as though she would disappear if she loosened her grip.

Once they were a safe distance from the men, Rin sighed in relief and loosened her hold on Kagome's arm.

"Thanks for that Kagome. I feel so silly." Rin said looking at the ground as they continued for the carriage. Kagome shook her head.

"No need to feel silly. If I had been through the things you have, I'd be scared too." Kagome assured her. Rin smiled, glad that she had friends who understood her and cared about her feelings. They all saw the carriage now and inwardly sighed in relief that the trip had come to a relatively calm close.

"But I will be glad to be home!" Kagome exclaimed. Rin giggled. Kagome began to run for the carriage and Rin followed her lead. They skipped and laughed all the way. Izayoi smiled at the two young woman having such fun just in the company of one another. The three body guards watched them closely as they continued to follow closely behind Lady Izayoi.

The two younger females reached the carriage and quickly jumped inside the cabin. Shortly after, Izayoi and the body guards had reached the carriage as well. They loaded up all the bags and helped the elderly Lady in. One of the men untied the horses while the other two got in the driver's seat. He rejoined them and they began the short journey back to the castle.

The whole way home, Kagome and Rin chatted about the things they got on the trip and Izayoi happily listened to the two girls carefree laughter. She was just glad that the shopping trip was a success. Lifting the moods of both of them. They needed to have a little fun once in a while.

XxX

Inuyasha's ears perked up. He could hear the carriage coming up the dirt trail before he could even see it. He had his excellent sense of hearing to thank for that. He also heard the castle's front doors open and his brother sprinting to stand next to him in seconds at the same time. He wanted to roll his eyes but decided not to. He was just as excited for their return.

The horses came to a stop and the two males rushed to help their loved ones out of the cabin. Respectfully, both of the brothers helped their mother step out first. Next, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a warm, welcoming embrace to show her how much he had missed her in her absence. Kagome giggled when he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

Sesshomaru helped Rin out last and gave her a quick look over to make sure she hadn't been injured. Rin looked over to the younger couple's affection and slightly smiled. Sesshomaru followed her gaze and remembered what Inuyasha said. 'Love her as much as you can.' He remembered.

He ran his fingers along her cheek, careful not to scratch her with his claws. Rin was surprised and quickly looked back to him. He pushed a few stray hair behind her ear and gave her a sweet smile. "I missed you." He said softly. Rin smiled. She knew he didn't usually show his emotions in front of anyone but her.

"I missed you too." She replied. It was then that Sesshomaru lost his grin and a scowl replaced it. She lost hers as well. "What?" She asked in confusion. He swept his thumb over her cheek. The makeup was washed away in streaks as if she had been crying.

Fury burned in his eyes. He turned his attention to the men that had just gotten down from the carriage seat. Faster than Rin could stop him, he was behind the three men. His growls made all of them jump in terror. He grabbed the closest one to him and pinned him to the side of the carriage. His poisonous claws glowing green.

"I warned you all! Do you think I am dense?! You think I wouldn't see the streaks down her cheeks?!" He yelled. The man he held down tried to explain but Sesshomaru wasn't listening anyways. The other two also tried to chime in but a loud snarl silenced them instantly.

"Sesshomaru stop!" Rin screamed. She ran over to the scene, grabbing his raised arm glowing with poison. He contained his poison once more as he released the servant who scrambled to regain his feet. "Nothing happened! I was just spooked when I saw a group of loud, obnoxious men that I thought might be slave traders! I cried because I thought I might not see you again." She whispered the last part that only he, and Inuyasha with his enhanced hearing, heard.

Sesshomaru straightened up and looked at her with awe in his features. All his anger had dissipated. He replaced his usual cold face and turned to the men he had accused.

"My apologies. I misjudged the situation. As a thanks for keeping my Rin safe, I offer you all a great reward and free rein of the castle with the exception of any of our living quarters. Is that sufficient?" Sesshomaru asked, handing them each a huge wad of cash. The men eagerly nodded, excited by how much money they now possessed. The three of them all but skipped back inside.

Izayoi followed them shortly after. The events of the day had left her very tired. She excused herself and made her way to bed.

Rin was relieved that everything had been resolved. Sesshomaru turned back to her with what Rin could tell was shame plastered on his face. She placed a hand gently on his cheek and he placed his on top of hers. She gave him a loving smile and he relaxed.

"The servants weren't quite finished with putting the rest of your things in my room, so I instructed them to continue tomorrow." He informed her. She wasn't mad.

"Would you like to stay in my room with me tonight then? It will be the last night that I would sleep in there anyways." She asked him. He nodded and escorted her off to her bedroom for the night.

XxX

Kagome watched as the new couple headed in the front doors. Inuyasha hugged her tighter. She turned her attention back to her lover. He gave her a toothy grin to indicate he had something in mind of what he wanted to do. She giggled and pressed herself into him.

"I take it this is what you were thinking?" Kagome inferred. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He picked her up bridal style and raced to their bedroom. Kagome wasn't surprised by how fast they reached their destination.

She gave him a peck on the lips and he growled with anticipation. He wanted more. Inuyasha swiftly opened the door and shut it behind him.

Now that they were in the comfort of their own bedroom, Inuyasha decided to take his time. He gently pressed his lips to hers as he strolled over to the bed. Inuyasha's tongue asked entrance to her mouth. She gladly accepted his offer. Butterflies fluttered in Kagome's stomach as his soft tongue slowly swirled around hers.

Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the bed without letting their mouths separate. Kagome tangled one hand in his silky silver hair, while the other cupped his cheek. Inuyasha's hands wandered to Kagome's hips. He forcefully pulled her center to crash into his pelvis. The feel of his hardness on her clit made her silently scream for more, pressing her chest against his and throwing her head back.

Her show of eagerness sent Inuyasha over the top. He sat up and his razor sharp claws shredded the material of her shirt. Kagome tugged at his shirt as well, unable to tear through it like he had hers. He gladly pulled the shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. Then he immediately returned his mouth to hers. Like a waterfall, his hair fell to one side of their bodies. Kagome placed her hands on his toned back and felt the strong muscles rippling with every move he made.

Kagome loved his kisses, but she wanted more. She dug her nails, as rough as she could, into the skin on his back. He growled loudly, sending chills down her spine. Inuyasha lifted her hips and jerked her jeans off in one fluid motion.

He then turned to her under garments that were still present on her body. He lifted her up into a sitting position and roughly kissed her lips as he unclipped her bra. Once it was off, she fell back onto the bed. He quickly ripped off the thin panties and pulled off his pants and boxers.

Kagome was panting and her fingers were gripping the sheets as she anticipated the pleasure she wanted so badly. Inuyasha hesitated as he took in the sight of her beautiful, naked body. The scent of her arousal flooding his nose.

"Inuyasha." She called. It was like a tightly strung wire snapped in him. He was back to her in a moment. Kissing her lips and rubbing each curve with rough but gently care. He moved his lips from her mouth and trailed down her neck to her shoulder, then to her collarbone, then to her breasts. He took a little time sucking her already hardened nipples. Her moans and cries let him know she liked it.

One of his hands wandered down her body and found its way to her warm center. Kagome moaned loudly as his carefully inserted his finger. He wanted to work her up to what he was planning.

His kisses continued down her stomach. His free hand gently took hold of one of her legs. He lifted it by her knee slightly. He scooted himself down and kissed her thigh. Kagome didn't know what he was doing, but she wasn't complaining. He kissed from her knee to the inside of her thigh, close to her heat. The closer his mouth got, the faster her heart rate became.

Inuyasha removed his finger. Kagome missed the feeling instantly. Inuyasha positioned himself so his mouth was at her entrance. He let out a low growl as the strong scent of her fluids struck his nose. He placed his hands on either thigh to hold her where she was. She was wide open for him. The anticipation was killing Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer either.

He slowly leaned in licked from the bottom of her opening to the tip of her nub. Taking in the sweetness of her essence. Kagome nearly screamed as he licked her slowly. She called his name, begging for more. Hearing her pleas, he sped up his lapping. She bucked into his mouth. Her moans and cries echoing in Inuyasha's ears. He plunged his tongue into her opening and Kagome arched her back in ecstasy.

Judging by her breathing and moaning, Inuyasha knew her peak was coming. He reluctantly pulled back and licked away of any remaining fluid from his lover off his lips. His member pulsed and ached to be one with her wet and welcoming entrance. He climbed up to be over top of her.

Crashing his lips to hers, he caressed Kagome's cheek with a single lengthened claw. Her breath hitched in her throat as he pulled away from their kiss and saw his crimson orbs staring back at her. She wasn't scared. Placing a delicate hand on the back of his neck, she felt his fur-like mane brush her fingertips, she gently pulled him back to her awaiting mouth. The dog demon closed his eyes, as he kissed her back, he plunged into her full force.

Kagome couldn't hold back a gasp of pleasure as Inuyasha let out a content growl against her lips. He sat up and gripped her waist as he pounded into her again and again. Kagome's harsh breaths escaped her in rhythm with his thrusts.

Inuyasha's eyes were drawn to her full breasts moving oppositely from his movements. One hand flew up and grabbed on to one of them. He growled again as he leaned down to suck on her erect nipple. Kagome moaned at the sensation while still feeling his thrust roughly into her tender core. His ears twitched at the sound of her sweet cries of passion.

With lightning speed, he shot up and flipped Kagome onto her hands and knees in one fluid motion. Kagome whimpered. She hadn't experienced this position before, but she really, REALLY, liked it. Her tiny fingers clutched the pillow as Inuyasha's thrusts came at her harder and faster.

He was in his element. He didn't know how natural it felt to have Kagome in this position. His demon wanted to go crazy. But Inuyasha was afraid to he would hurt his precious mate. He closed his eyes to attempt to concentrate on holding himself back. But she felt so good. His rod slid effortlessly in and out of her slick womanhood. His quick poundings sent him closer to his edge.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whimpered, almost pleadingly. His eyes shot open as they glowed red. He pulled her hips into his own, doubling his pace. Kagome screeched as her limits were reached. She threw her face into the pillow she gripped to muffle her loud screams. Her walls tightened as she climaxed. With only a few final plunges, he released his seed in her.

Both of their bodies relaxed as their tensions were freed. His larger, stronger frame encased her petite one as he lay on top of her. Neither of them could catch their breath. Inuyasha was careful not to lay his full weight on her, scared he would crush her fragile form. He pulled himself out of her and rolled to his side, snaking his arms around her and pulling her to spoon against his chest. She sighed contently as her hands held his. Slowly, the two of them calmed their heart rates and fell into a deep and happy sleep.


End file.
